Whole heart
by emily.g.thorne
Summary: Jamie Reagan has always believed in love, Cat Murphy not so much. So when their lives are suddenly brought together. Jamie and Cat must find a way to deal with their insecurities to help each other deal with the ups and downs that life as a doctor and cop offers. With romance, heartache and friendship along the way its sure to be a interesting ride.
1. Chapter 1

Whole heart

Chapter 1: the beginning

Cat looked down at her watch and cursed to herself. 8.58 am, she was going to be late again. Sooner or later her luck would run out. Cat ran out of the subway and ran as fast as her feet would carry her. Cat look down at her watch again 9.03 am and cursed. She was definitely going to get fired this time. Cat almost cried in relief when she saw the sign of St Vincent's hospital but when she looked down at her watch again 9.15 am she cursed again before pushing herself to run faster. Cat pushed the doors open to the ER and she sagged against the nurses' station.

"You're late." Linda Reagan said her eyebrows raised like a disappointed mother.

"I know… I know." Cat replied trying to get her breath back.

"She is definitely going to fire me this time." Cat added.

Linda shook her head.

She was Dr Diana Wilson in charge of Cat while was a resident here at St Vincent's.

"I told her you were already here she's gone looking you." Linda told her.

Cat smiled before jumping in and kissing Linda on the cheek.

"I love you Linda Reagan. You are amazing." Cat said before disappearing to get changed.

Linda laughed and shook her head following her.

"You have to find a place closer to live." Linda said as Cat got changed.

Cat currently lived with her older brother Hunter just outside of the city, it took her over two hours to get to work.

"I can't afford it." Cat admit.

"What about house share?" Linda asked.

Cat snorted.

"I have lived in New York just over a year the only friends I've made her either you who's married or my nephews babysitter who's 17 and still in school. Who would I share with?" Cat replied.

Cat had come over from London just after her brother's wife died to help him with his son Max.

Linda seemed deep in thought for a minute as she followed Cat outside to the ER.

"Danny's brother is looking for a housemate." Linda suggested.

Cat shook her head unsure.

"That's a cruel thing to do a family member." Cat said.

Linda laughed.

"Why's that?" she asked.

"I work 16 hour days and when I am not here I'm at Hunter's or the club. I don't sleep like normal people and I can be kind of lazy." Cat confessed.

"It's not like Jamie's much better than you." Linda replied.

Cat raised her eyebrow indicating she should continue.

"Jamie's shifts are all over the place and when his not working as an officer his working as a handyman to pay off his student loans. Trust me his sleep patterns are not much better than yours." Linda reply.

Cat thought about it for a second.

"I mean would he be ok with it?" Cat asked.

Linda looked at her confused.

"I mean he doesn't know me and I am a chick some guys can be kind of funny about that stuff." Cat explained.

Linda smiled.

"There's only one way to find out." Linda said pulling out her phone.

* * *

Jamie Reagan whipped his hand over his face, tiredness was getting the better of him.

"You alright kid?" His brother's voice called over as he approach the table with fresh coffee.

Jamie had arranged to meet his brother to coffee last week but his shifts changed and he end up working nights, feeling bad enough about cancelling on his brother twice in one week Jamie decided to meet Danny anyway.

"Just tired that's all." Jamie replied.

Danny nodded.

"So how are the boys and Linda?" Jamie asked but before he could reply Danny's phone started ringing.

"One sec kid, that's Linda now." Danny said answering his phone.

Jamie felt his eyes start dropping as he waited for Danny to get off the phone.

"Kid?" Danny called.

Jamie forced his eyes open as he looked at his brother.

"Yeah, Danny?" Jamie asked.

"Linda's been trying to call you." Danny said frowning.

Jamie looked at his phone and noted three miss calls from Linda.

"Crap, sorry what's up?" Jamie asked realising he still had his phone on silent.

Danny just shook his head before handing Jamie his phone.

"Hey Linda everything ok?" Jamie asked.

"Hey Jamie everything's ok. You ok though you sound tired?" Linda replied.

Jamie sighed.

"Just got the night shift I'll be fine once I get some sleep." Jamie replied.

"Make sure you do." Linda replied.

Jamie sighed.

"So you needed something?" Jamie asked reminding Linda that she called him.

"You still looking for that housemate?" Linda asked.

Jamie was having trouble keeping up rent with his apartment and paying his student loans and thought having a housemate might make his worries easier.

"Yeah," Jamie replied.

"I think I found someone. She's a resident here, she works long hours like you and when she not here she helping out with her nephew so she won't be around much." Linda said.

"Then why she looking for an apartment?" Jamie asked.

"She's late for work every day her lucks going to run out soon." Linda replied.

Jamie thought about it for a moment.

"I don't know this girl…." Jamie started but Linda interrupted.

"Look Jamie I have to go but think it over and I invited her to Sunday dinner if you don't like her fair enough just don't count her out to you meet her." Linda asked.

"Ok." Jamie sighed.

* * *

Cat was beyond nervous and it wasn't because she was meeting Jamie it was because she was meeting the whole family who just happened to be cops and she happened to babble when she nervous not to mention the fact she was on call today. Cat swallowed her nervous and she rang the door bell.

* * *

Jamie was tired, nights on the job were long and busy and Jamie had always found it hard to sleep during the day.

"Cat should be here soon." Linda reminded him.

Jamie was in too tired to meet anyone right now but he promised Linda he would meet her before making up his mind.

"What time she getting here?" Erin asked.

Linda opened her mouth to reply when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." His father called.

When Linda had said she invited Cat to Sunday dinner Jamie felt a little pity for the women his family were bound to bombard her with questions.

* * *

Cat took a deep breath as the door opened. She had seen the Commissioner many times on TV but somehow he seemed a lot bigger in person.

"You must be Cat." The Commissioner said welcoming her into his home.

"And your Commissioner Reagan you look so much younger in person. Not that you look old on the TV or anything." Cat babbled nervously.

"I'm just going to stop talking now." Cat said her face flushed from embarrassment.

The Commissioner laughed good naturedly.

The Commissioner led her to the kitchen where Linda stood with an amused smile on her face.

"You babble." Linda said laughing.

Cat shook her head.

"You're a genius and you babble." Linda said.

Cat glared at her and Linda laughed.

"Let me introduce you to everyone." Linda said.

"This is Danny and our kids Jack and Sean." Linda said pointing out her two sons her.

Cat smiled.

"It's nice to meet you." Cat said.

"You have a funny accent." Sean said.

Jack hit his brother.

"She's from England." Jack said.

"Your right." Kat said to Jack.

"But I have a funny accent too." She said looking over at Sean who smiled.

The boys both laughed before disappearing.

"This is Danny's sister Erin and her daughter Nicki." Linda introduced.

Erin shook Cats had and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Its nice to meet you." Erin said.

"You too," Cat replied.

Nicki smiled.

"This is Danny's father Frank and his grandfather Henry." Linda introduced.

Cat smiled and shook both the men's hand.

"Its lovely to meet you." Henry said smiling.

"And this is Jamie." Linda said.

Cat followed her gaze and smiled nervously.

* * *

Jamie watched the women with fascination as she interacted with his family. He could tell she was nervous.

Cat was a very pretty women around 5' 6 with long legs and generous curves. She had long dark hair that the fell to the middle of her back and unusual grey eyes.

"Hi," she said softly.

Jamie smiled.

"Hi." He replied shaking her hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: 3 months in

Jamie sighed as he got out of bed the door bell ringing waking him up.

"What?" Jamie demanded opening the door.

Danny held up his hands in mock surrender.

"Where you been Kid? Did you forget our plans?" Danny asked walking into the apartment uninvited.

Jamie closed the door and followed Danny who stopped just inside the living room.

"What plans?" Jamie asked as he walked over to Danny who stood frozen as if he was unsure with what to do.

Jamie followed his eye line to the sofa and found what had Danny was looking at so confused. Cat was sound asleep on the sofa. Jamie walked round his brother and gently picked the her up. She moaned as he lifted her into his arms until she found a comfortable position tucked into his chest. Jamie tired not to think about how little she was wearing or how he could feel her breasts through the thin fabric of her vest top.

"Why was she asleep on the sofa?" Danny asked as he opened the door to Cats bedroom for Jamie to carry Cat in.

Jamie sighed thankful of the distraction.

"She probably went asleep watching TV." Jamie replied.

Jamie gently placed her Cat on her bed. He pulled the covers over her and left the room. Jamie found Danny in the kitchen starting at him with raised eyebrows.

"What?" Jamie demanded.

Danny shook his head.

"You do that a lot?" Danny asked.

Jamie walked round Danny and poured himself some coffee.

"She works longer hours than we do and when she's not working at the hospital she has a second job at her brothers club." Jamie defended not really answering the question.

Danny just looked at him and Jamie looked away.

"What plans?" Jamie asked reminding Danny why he was here.

"Breakfast this morning I thought something happen to you." Danny replied annoyed.

"Sorry Danny I forgot." Jamie replied honestly.

Danny shook his head and opened his mouth to speak when Cat's door banged open.

"Dam it, I'm late." She cried running into the bathroom.

Jamie shook his head and laughed.

* * *

Cat ran to the bathroom cursing herself about how much of a horrible person she was. After jumping into a very cold shower to wake herself up Cat ran from the bathroom back her room with a towel barley wrapped round.

She froze when she heard someone whistle. Turning around just into to see Jamie smack Danny, Cat shrieked with surprise and ran to her room slamming the door shut behind her. After changing and applying some make up to hide her very embarrassed red cheeks, Cat headed to the kitchen for some coffee.

"I thought you two were going out for breakfast this morning." Cat defended.

"If Cat can remember why the hell didn't you?" Danny demanded looking over at Jamie.

"I have and amazing memory." Cat replied before remembering she herself was late.

"Accept of course when it comes to my own life." She added.

"What you late for?" Jamie asked.

Cat took a deep breath.

"A meeting with my grandfather." She replied looking grim.

"It can't be that bad." Danny said.

Cat looked over at him.

"You've never met my grandfather." She said before swallowing the last of her coffee and heading to the door.

Freezing as she caught sight of the sofa Cat turned back and head over to Jamie remembering falling asleep on the sofa and realising Jamie must have put her to bed again something he had done many times in the sort time they had lived together.

"Thank you." She said softly kissing him on the cheek.

She turned without looking at either Jamie or Danny and ran from the apartment shouting bye as she shut the door.

* * *

After his day Jamie just wanted to sit of the sofa watch the game and drink a nice cold beer. Day offs were meant to be spent relaxing and spending time with your family not defending yourself against your brother who was trying to make a something out of nothing. Jamie grabbed the whole pack of beers from the fridge and placed them on the coffee table so he didn't have to get up and sat down trying to forget his day.

* * *

Cat was pissed off and annoyed, days off where not meant to be spent like today. Grabbing a tub of ice cream on her way home Cat longed to sit in front of the TV and cry watching a crappy sentimental film with no real meaning or point to it. She opened the apartment door and found Jamie drinking a beer watching the game something Cat had come to find he only did when he wanted to relax, grabbing two spoons Cat sat down next to Jamie and handed him the spoon.

"How was your day off?" Cat asked hoping his was better than hers.

Jamie handed her a beer.

"Great." He replied sarcastically.

Cat wanted to ask him what happened but she knew it wasn't her place.

"Yours?" he asked.

"Brilliant." She lied hoping he wouldn't ask further.

* * *

Jamie had expected Cat to comment on his sarcasm but she didn't and he was grateful for it. Jamie changed the channel on to a film something he thought they both might like and he and Cat spent the rest of the night in a comfortable silence both doing exactly what they wished they had spent the whole day doing, relaxing.

Jamie had learnt three things about Cat since they started living together. She worked too hard, she didn't sleep enough and having her move in with him had definitely been the right choice. She was the perfect housemate. Her hours were just as bad as his so she never complained about his odd hours. Despite her comments Cat wasn't lazy she always cleaned up after self and when he wanted to be left alone she always did. So living with Cat seemed not only right, she seemed almost perfect for living with him.

* * *

Cat loved with living with Jamie, he never minded her weird habits, and he found her babbling funny. He put her to bed when she fell asleep on the sofa and when she wanted to be left alone he did. Living with Jamie was right it almost seemed he was perfect for living with her.


	3. Chapter 3: sick

Chapter 3: Sick

Cat liked to think she never got sick but that just wasn't true. Whenever she did get sick she tired her hardest to get on with her days like nothing was wrong, especially since the majority of time she was sick where her own fault. Long days, not enough sleep, skipping meals and forgetting a coat on a cold New York night were a recipe for becoming sick. But Cat didn't have time to be sick and unless she was literally dying there was no way she taking the day off work.

* * *

Jamie had been living with Cat for about six months, he was used to how she dealt with different situations, but the way Cat dealt with being sick in his book was just wrong. Being sick was something you couldn't ignore like Cat chose to but nevertheless she did, she ignored it and pretended like it wasn't happening and it was really starting to worry Jamie.

Jamie sat playing with his food too worried about Cat to really care about the argument his brother and sister were currently having.

"You ok Jamie?" Linda asked from across the table.

Jamie looked up, Linda knew Cat better than he did maybe she could talk to her for him.

"Cat's sick but she just chose to ignore it like it's nothing." Jamie said.

Linda smiled and nodded.

"I know what you mean, but doctors do make the worse patients." Linda replied.

Jamie shook his head frustrated.

"Is there nothing you can do?" Jamie asked.

"I already tried but she won't listen, keeps saying she's fine." Linda replied.

Jamie sighed there had to be something he could do if she kept pushing herself like this Jamie was sure she would get worse.

* * *

Cat hated to admit but this time she was really sick having almost giving a patient the wrong medication Cat finally admitted defeat and head home. Cat felt exhausted when she got home and took a seat on the sofa.

"Just a little rest here and I'll sort myself out." Kat said to herself before everything went black.

* * *

Jamie didn't hurry home, knowing he would only be alone when he did. But when he approached his apartment door he knew something was off. He could see light coming from underneath the door.

"Cat?" Jamie called opening the door.

When he heard know reply Jamie went in search of her room only to find her asleep on the sofa. Jamie sighed and went over to her. Normally Jamie would pick her up and put her to bed but because of her being sick Jamie wanted to make sure she was ok.

"Cat?" Jamie called gently shaking her.

No reply. Jamie repeated the gesture and this time Cat mumbled something he couldn't understand. Jamie felt her head and could already feel the heat panicking Jamie dialled Linda's number. Linda told him to make sure she slept and drunk plenty she should be fine. After putting the phone down Jamie got flannel and whipped it round Cat's head cooling her down.

* * *

Cat didn't know how long she was asleep for but her head hurt and her body ached. Sitting up slowly Cat looked around the room, she was still in the living room but someone had been taking care of her she could tell by the bottle of water and cold flannel by her head. Cat grabbed the bottle of water and drunk greedily. After downing the bottle Cat slowly stood her legs left wobbly but the held out as Cat slowly made her way to the kitchen where she found Jamie stirring something in the saucepan. When Cat entered the room Jamie looked up and smiled before quickly turning it into a frown.

"You should go back to resting." Jamie said walking over to her and forcing her into a chair.

"I'm fine." Cat lied.

Jamie glared at her.

"You're not but you will be." Jamie told her.

Cat found something comforting about having Jamie to look after her when she was sick.

* * *

Within a week Cat was back to herself and Jamie was back to worrying about her making herself sick again.

Jamie sat on the sofa drinking a beer after his shift when Cat came out her bedroom she was working the early morning shift and she had been in bed about an hour when she came rushing out.

"What's wrong?" Jamie asked generally surprised to see her awake.

"Hunter need some help at the club tonight." Cat replied putting on her coat.

Jamie stood up and looked at her.

"You need to sleep you'll get sick again." Jamie warned.

Cat stopped and looked at him before walking over and gently kissing him on the cheek.

"Thank you for looking after while I was sick, I promise I'll be an hour tops then I'll sleep." Cat babbled before rushing outside.

Jamie shook his head he knew she wouldn't be back in an hour but at least she knew that he would be there when she got sick again.


	4. Chapter 4: friends

Chapter 4: Friends.

Jamie was having a good day, he just help take down a major drug ring organisation and he was the one to put the arsehole in charge in cuffs. But somehow something still felt off. Jamie couldn't tell what it was but there was definitely something wrong.

Jamie pulled out his hat from his locker and headed for the door, it was time to get back to his normal tour.

"Reagan." Some called him from behind.

Jamie turned just into to see Sergeant Renzulli standing there was a worried look on his face.

"Sarge, what's going on?" Jamie asked wearily.

Renzulli looked done before taking a breath and looking over at Jamie.

"I'm sorry Kid, Danny's been shot." Renzulli said.

Jamie felt like his whole world was crashing around him he had lost one brother he couldn't lose another.

"Is he going to be ok?" Jamie asked.

Renzulli looked away.

"I don't know kid, I'm sorry." Renzulli replied.

Jamie found himself having to take deep breaths.

"I have…" Jamie started but Renzulli put his hand up to stop him.

"Go, I no. Get going." Renzulli said pushing Jamie out the door.

Jamie all but ran to his car and headed to the hospital.

* * *

Cat was glad her shift was finished, as she collected her things from the locker room Cat went to look for Linda to say goodbye like she always did whenever they worked the same shift.

Cat looked all-round the ER for Linda and when she couldn't find her Cat went to the nurses' station to find Sally working.

"Hey what you doing here?" Cat asked knowing Sally was working nights as all she did was complain about them.

"You didn't hear? Linda's husband got shot." Sally replied.

Cat thoughts went to Linda and Jamie.

"What happened?" Cat asked.

Sally shook her head.

"I don't know all I know is he got shot and Linda had to go." Sally replied.

Cat nodded said goodbye and left. Cat went to the computer to find what hospital Danny was in before heading to over to see if she could be any help.

* * *

Jamie knew his pacing was helping but he couldn't help it. His sister and niece sat keeping the boys calm while his father, grandfather and sister in law sat patiently waiting. But Jamie paced it was killing not knowing what was going on.

"Son, why don't you sit down?" His father suggested.

Jamie just shook his head and continued pacing. Memories of the last time he had spoken to Danny flashed in his mind they had been arguing, they always argued but somehow Jamie felt guilty.

"I'm sorry." A soft voice said from behind him.

Jamie turned and found himself face to face with Cat. His eyes widened in surprise.

"I heard what happened I just want to see if any of you needed anything?" Cat asking looking over at his family before returning her eyes back to him.

"Thank you Cat." Linda said hugging her friend.

Cat whispered words of comfort before pulling away.

"They won't tell us what's going on." Jamie told Cat.

He didn't know why he said it; he knew she didn't work in this hospital so there was little she could do.

"Ok," Cat said nodding.

"I'll be right back." She said before disappearing.

* * *

Cat hated the look on Jamie's face she knew he had already lost a brother and he was probably thinking about the chance of losing another brother and Cat needed to help him.

Cat had worked in St Luke's for about 6 months before she went to work at ST Vincent's, so she knew the system knew how they worked, tracking down the Doctor in charge of Danny Cat groaned as she saw the doctor that was the main reason she left St Lukes, Dr Nathan Webb.

"Nate," Cat called.

Nate's dark eyes widen in surprise at the sight of her. The last time they had seen each other had not been good terms.

"Cat, what are you doing here?" Nate asked smirking.

The smirk made Cat's skin cruel but she bit back any nasty comments she had about this man.

"My friend's brother got shot; you are in charge of his chase." Cat informed.

Nate smirked again already seeing where this was going.

"Daniel Reagan?" Nate asked and Cat nodded.

"Walk with me." Nate suggested.

"Tell me about his condition." Cat ordered following him.

"The gun shot missed all of his major organs however it pieced one of the main arteries and his bleeding out we need to open him up and repair the artery." Nate explained as Cat read threw his file.

"So why isn't he already in surgery?" Cat asked annoyed.

"I'm on his way to get permission from his family now." Nate replied ignoring his tone.

* * *

Jamie was still pacing when Cat returned with a doctor.

"This is Doctor Nathan Webb, he is in charge of Danny's case." Cat informed them.

Jamie listened as Doctor Webb told them about Danny's bleed and how he needed surgery.

When the doctor Webb left to get prepared Jamie looked over at Cat who was still talking to his father and Linda.

"How good is Doctor Webb?" His father asked.

"Webb is one of the best in his field." Cat replied.

His father nodded.

"I would feel better if you were in there with him watching Danny's back." Jamie said.

Cat's eyes widened in surprise as she looked at him.

"I know what you mean Jamie but she can't Cat can't just demanded to be in there is doesn't work that way." Linda explained.

Jamie looked over at Cat who was studying him.

"I'll do what I can." Cat said before walking away again.

* * *

Cat didn't know why she said it but she saw the look of terror on his face and again all she wanted to do was make it go away. Tracking down Webb again, Cat braced herself before walking over to him.

"I'm coming in with you." Cat told him.

Nate laughed and shook his head.

"You don't work here anymore Cat." Nate replied.

Cat stopped and looked up at him.

"You and I both know that you can do whatever you want so what will it take to me in there." Cat asked laying all the cards on the table.

Nate smirked and Cats skin cruel yet again.

"Dinner and drinks." Nate said.

"Fine." Cat reluctantly agreed before following Nate into theatre.

* * *

Jamie watched as they wheeled Danny out of theatre it had seemed like he was in there for hours, Cat smiled as she approached them. He like seeing her in her scrubs it seemed so natural. Doctor Webb told them the operation went well and that Danny should make a full recovery. Jamie watched as Doctor Webb talked to Cat who seemed to cringe away from him before he left.

"Thank you." Linda said from Danny's bedside.

His father and grandfather had taken the boys home while Jamie agreed to stay with Linda until Danny woke up.

Cat smile at her.

"What did you lose in order for Doctor Webb let you in his theatre?" Linda asked a smiled on her face.

Cat visible cringe and Linda's looked turned serious.

"What did you lose?" Linda asked again.

Cat smiled.

"Nothing I can't afford to lose." She replied softly.

Cat walked towards the door and Jamie stopped her.

"What did you lose?" He asked his voice rough and worried.

"He just wants dinner and drinks that's all." Cat replied.

"I'm going to go home and get some sleep before I start my shit give me call if you need anything." Cat added leaving the room before Jamie could stop her.

Jamie couldn't understand what he was feeling. Jamie turned back to find Linda looking worried.

"Danny' s going to be ok." Jamie said trying to sooth her.

Linda smiled.

"That's not what I'm worried about." Linda told him honestly.

"Then what's wrong?" Jamie asked.

"I think Doctor Webb is the reason Cat left working here." Linda replied.

Jamie frowned.

"What happened?" Jamie asked worried.

"From what I can gather he tried it on with her and when she refused things got nasty." Linda explained.

* * *

Cat was in her room getting ready for bed when the front door slammed shut. Her bedroom door swung up without warning and Cat shrieked.

"Sorry." Jamie said turning round but not leaving the room.

Cat sighed and pulled on her dressing gown.

"What so important?" Cat demanded wanting to know why he barged in her room while she was getting dressed.

"Why would you agree to go on a date with someone who makes you cringe?" Jamie demanded.

Cat walked round so she could face him.

"What are you talking about?" Cat asked.

"I saw the way he made you feel why would you agree to dinner and drinks?" Jamie asked again.

Cat sighed.

"You needed me to be there for your brother so I was." Cat replied heading for the kitchen.

Jamie followed.

"I didn't want you to sell your soul to do." Jamie replied sarcastically.

"I didn't sell my soul." Cat argued.

"I know he was the reason you left working there." Jamie said.

Cat sighed.

"It doesn't matter." Cat told him hoping that he would stop talking about this.

Jamie slammed his hand down on the table in frustration.

"Why did you do it?" Jamie asked calming down.

Cat smiled at him.

"That's what friends do. You needed someone to be with your brother and I needed to do that for you because that's what friends do." Cat explained.

"What if he gets out of hand?" Jamie asked.

"Then I'll call you." Cat said smiling.

Jamie shook his head.

"You better." Jamie replied.


	5. Chapter 5: Creeps and something

Chapter 5: Creeps and something

Jamie knew this date she was something she was not looking to and it was his fault but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't talk her out of it.

After Danny's operation Linda had him transferred so St Vincent's so that she could keep an eye on him and when Jamie wasn't working he spent his time sitting with his brother who hated that he had to stay bed.

Today was Cat's date with Doctor Webb and the idea of it was making him sick.

"You don't have to do this." Jamie said over breakfast that morning.

Cat sighed the way she did every time he told her she didn't have to go on the date.

"With been through this." She said putting her dishes in the sink.

Jamie grabbed the tea towel and begun drying when she wash.

"He makes you uncomfortable so you shouldn't go." Jamie pointed out.

"I made a deal I'm not just going to back out." Cat argued.

Jamie sighed in frustration.

"Don't do this." Jamie begged.

Cat looked at him her eyes brows raised.

"Why the hell does this both you so much?" she demanded.

"You are not my brother; you're not my father so why the hell do you care?" She added.

Jamie had no answer for her, he had no idea why it bothers him so much but it did.

Sighing in frustration Cat walked off slamming her bedroom do behind her.

* * *

Cat already hated the idea of going on a date with Nate she didn't need Jamie to keep telling her she didn't have to do it. Why the hell was he so bother anyway? Cat made her way to work feeling annoyed. Cat did her rounds then made her way to Danny's room something she had taken to doing every day since he was transferred here. It wasn't her job to check on him but Cat felt it was something she had to do. Cat knocked on the door.

"Come in?" Danny's rough voice called.

Cat slowly opened the door and walked in to find Danny lying in bed looking bored out of his mind and the commissioner sitting by his side reading through a case file.

"Hey Danny how you feeling?" Cat asked picking up his case notes.

The commissioner looked up from file and smiled at her.

"Bored, doc you gotta get me outta here." Danny begged.

Cat laughed as the commissioner rolled his eyes, the Reagans had taken to babysitting duties to keep Danny from doing something he shouldn't do.

"Soon Danny." Cat replied.

Cat walked over to Danny and begun checking his vitals.

"I have nurses that do this every hour." Danny reminded her.

Cat smiled.

"Sorry," Cat muttered.

She didn't know why but Cat felt the need to be sure he was getting better. She continued to check his vitals.

"She helped save your life she can do what she likes." A familiar voice called from behind.

Cat turned slightly and saw Jamie standing there; she turned back and looked at Danny.

"I have to get back work I'll come check on you again before I call it quits for the day." Cat said.

"Thank you Cat." The commissioner said as she turned to leave.

Cat smiled at the commissioner and Danny but avoid Jamie's eyes she had a hard time with knowing about today's date she didn't need to see more of Jamie's guilt.

* * *

Jamie sighed as Cat left the room without looking at him.

"So what's all that about?" Danny asked from his bed.

Jamie sighed and shook his head.

"Nothing." Jamie muttered.

"Seriously kid, nothing that's what you're going with?" Danny asked, his eyebrows raised in disbelief.

Jamie ignored him and looked at his father who had gone back to reading his file pretending he wasn't listening.

"I have to get back to work I'll talk to you later." Jamie said leaving the room before Danny could question him further.

* * *

Cat was adding the last touches to her makeup, she had finished her shift a while ago had gone back to check on Danny who now had Linda babysitting him. Cat looked at herself in the mirror she had her hair clipped up in a messy bun, simple makeup and she wore a long sleeved black dress that cover all the parts she never wanted Dr Nate Webb to ever see. Still unsure this would give the right message Cat went to talk to Linda for advice.

Cat knocked on Danny's door.

"Come in Cat." Danny called.

Cat smiled.

"How did you know it was me?" She asked walking in the room.

"You're the only one who knocks." Danny replied.

Cat laughed and stopped short when she saw Jamie standing next to Danny's bed. He smiled at her tightly and Cat gave him a small smile and looked over at Linda.

"I need your advice," She said.

Linda smiled.

"What do you need?" She asked.

Cat took of her coat to show her dress.

"What does this dress say to you?" Cat asked.

"It's a dress they don't talk." Danny pointed out.

Cat glared at Danny who helped up his hands in surrender when Linda slapped him gently.

"You look really pretty." Linda said.

Cat smile at her.

"Thank you but it needs to say this is just business." Cat replied.

Linda nodded understand and twiddle her finger indicating she should turn round.

"You look good but professional." Linda finally concluded.

Cat nodded and smiled.

"Ok, well I'm going to get this over with and I'll see you tomorrow." Cat said.

She grabbed her coat and took a deep breath preparing herself before leaving she didn't get as far as the door when Jamie's voice stopped her.

"Don't." he said.

Cat sighed and her shoulder shagged a little.

"Please don't start this again." Cat begged.

Cat felt his fingers on her shoulders but she didn't turn round.

"I don't like this." He said.

"Me either but I gave my word at that's about all I have so please Jamie just let me get this over with." Cat pleaded.

Jamie's hands stayed on her shoulders and when he made no move Cat moved away from him and left the room without looking back.

* * *

Jamie watched her leave part of him understood that going on this date was about the fact she had given her word to this man and she always kept her word but the other part of him that part he didn't understand wanted to chase after her and make her stay with him.

"Ok that is not nothing, what's going on with you two?" Danny demanded.

Jamie sighed and sat down hard next to Danny's bed.

"She is going on a date with a creep." Jamie said.

Danny rolled his eyes at Jamie.

"I know all that, what I don't get however is why it's bothering you so much kid?" Danny went on.

Jamie looked at Linda who was reading a book pretending not to listen.

"It was my fault she going on a date with a man whose and arse she shouldn't have to pay the price." Jamie pointed out.

"True but that's not the reason its bother you is it?" Danny asked.

"What is this interrogation I'm not a suspect Danny." Jamie demanded.

Danny stared at him for a moment before a knowing smirked slowly appeared on his face.

"You like her." Danny said.

Jamie ignored him and avoid eye contact, sure he found Cat attractive but apart from that he wasn't sure how he felt.

"You do, don't you?" Linda added.

Jamie glared at them both and stood up.

"Whatever," Jamie muttered standing up.

He walked towards the door.

"Kid?" Danny called laughing.

Jamie rolled his and left.

* * *

Cat cringed as Nate placed a hand on her thigh.

"The deal was dinner and drinks, not to feel me up not get your hand off me." Cat ordered.

She hoped she sound confident, but she didn't feel it. Nate had always made Cat feel uneasy ever since she first meet him but tonight he made her feel worse.

Nate laughed at her and slowly moved his hand down her leg before removing it completely. Cat took an uneasy breath and glared at Nate. Dinner was thankfully over and they just had their drinks left.

"How about we go back to my place?" Nate offered.

Cat laughed.

"I don't think so." She replied.

Nate put his hand on her leg again and moved it up her leg.

"Come on Cat live a little." He said.

Cat slapped his hand.

"Get off me now." Cat ordered loudly getting stares from the people closest to them.

"Come on Cat." Nate repeated moving his hand higher up her thigh.

Cat stood up and moved away from his hand.

"I'm leaving." Cat said.

She turned to leave but Nate grabbed her hand tightly.

"Our deal was dinner and drinks." Nate said pointing at her untouched drink.

Cat glared at him before pick up her drink and downing it.

"Now I'm leaving." Cat said.

Nate's grip on her hand tightened painful she knew she would have a bruise there in the morning but Cat shook him off and left before he had time to catch up with her. She ran outside and called for a taxi hoping to be safely in the car before he could follow her. A taxi pulled up and Cat got in just as Nate got outside.

"Please hurry." Cat begged the driver, who looked over at Nate before looking at a shaking Cat and drove off without a word.

* * *

Jamie paced in front of the door; it was all he could do to stop himself from going to check on Cat himself. His head was full of worry for Cat and what could happen to her and all confusing on what Danny and Linda has asked him. Did he like Cat? He wasn't sure. The front door opened and Jamie froze.

Cat slowly looked up at him as she opened the door and Jamie could see she had been crying. He opened his mouth to speak when he noticed her eyes glaze over like she was about to cry again. Jamie slowly walked over to her stopped in front of her. Cat walked the rest of the way and fell into his arms. Jamie wrapped his arms round her and pulled her close to him.

"You ok?" He asked softly.

Jamie felt her shake her head no into his chest. Jamie took a deep breath to control his anger.

"Did he hurt you?" Jamie asked.

Jamie felt Cat freeze in his arms and she slowly pulled back Jamie opened his mouth to speak but Cat put a finger over his mouth to stop him.

"Don't tell me I told you so I already know." Cat said.

Jamie kissed her finger before moving it away. Cat's eyes widen in surprise at the gesture.

"I wasn't going to say that." He informed her softly.

Cat nodded before walking back into his arms.

"He was creeper than normal." Cat said into his chest.

Jamie tightened his hold on her waiting for her to continue.

"He grabbed my arm a little too forcefully." She said and when Jamie tense she pulled back and looked at him.

"But I'm fine I promise and I never have to go near him again." Cat soothed.

Jamie relaxed a little and pulled her back into his arms. He wasn't sure what was between them but he knew it was beginning to be something.


	6. Chapter 6: Need

Chapter 6: Need

Cat smiled at the scene around her. It was one of her first days off in a while and Jamie had dragged her out of the house on a Sunday to join him and his family for Sunday dinner. Danny and Erin were debating about a case Erin was working on while the commissioner watched looking amused. Linda was watching the boys carefully who tried to hide the fact they were trying to get rid of their vegetables. Jamie's grandfather was watching the boys closely while trying not to laugh, while Jamie and Nicki were talking about Nicki's school. She loved the way the Reagan's interacted with each other it had been a long time since her family had been this close.

"Are you ok?" Nicki asked from next to her.

Cat blinked back tears she never realised she was crying. Cat was thinking about how much she missed the days she spent with her family. Cat whipped away and tears she had and smiled at Nicki.

"I'm ok." Cat replied.

"Just thinking about my family." Cat added.

She didn't know why she said it but she did.

"You must miss them." The commissioner said.

Cat looked up and smiled sadly at him before nodding.

"What is your family like?" Jack asked.

Cat turned and looked at him.

"Well Tom is an ex-military man so he can be really tough except when it comes to Amy his wife who was a nanny." Cat started.

"Who are Tom and Amy?" Sean asked.

Cat smiled.

"My parents." Cat replied.

"You call your parents by their first names?" Erin asked.

"I'm adopted." Cat informed them.

She looked round to find them shocked.

"How old where you when you were adopted?" Jamie asked.

Cat never minded talking about being adopted it wasn't a sad story like some people unfortunately had.

"I was ten." Cat replied.

"Who did you leave with before then?" Nicki asked and Erin glared at her daughter.

"Nicki stop being nosey." Erin ordered.

Cat laughed.

"It's ok I don't mind." Cat interrupted.

"My grandfather, that's how I met Tom and Amy." Cat said answering Nicki's earlier question.

"How did you meet Tom and Amy?" Jamie asked.

"My grandfather is a very powerful man especially in Italy where we are from, Tom was his most trusted bodyguard, Amy was wife. When my grandfather found out about me he won custody from my mother's parents and my grandfather hired Amy as my nanny." Cat explained.

"Your grandfather allowed Tom and Amy to adopt you?" The commissioner asked.

"Yes. Tom talked my grandfather round, he argued that a child deserved parents that loved them, my grandfather agreed with a few conditions and I went to live in England where Tom and Amy were from with their three boys." Cat replied smiling at the memory of the day she met her brothers for the first time.

* * *

Jamie was surprised but listen intently to everyone word about her adoption that Cat seemed so willing to give.

"So you're Italian?" his father asked.

Cat smiled brightly and nodded.

"Do you speak Italian?" His grandfather asked.

"Yes, when I visit my grandfather he likes me to speak Italian." Cat informed then.

"So what's your real name?" Danny asked.

Jamie looked over at Danny confused.

"I mean you Italian and adopted I don't imagined you name is Cat Murphy." Danny added.

"Caterina Colombera." Cat replied.

"Pure dove." His father said and Cat looked over at him surprised.

"That's what you name means, right?" his father asked and Cat nodded.

She opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by her phone ringing; she looked down at the screen and frowned.

"I'm really sorry I have to take this." She said standing and hurrying out of the room.

"I didn't know she was adopted did you?" Linda asked Jamie who shook his head.

Cat came back into the room looking paler than usual her eyes full of fear and worry.

"Cat everything ok?" His father asked.

Cat refused to meet anyone's eye and this worried Jamie.

"I'm really sorry I have to go." Cat said her voice almost breaking before she hurried out the house.

Jamie looked over at his father.

"Dad I…" Jamie started but his father put his hand up to stop him,

"Go make sure she's ok." His father said.

"Thank you." Jamie said standing up and following Cat out.

* * *

Cat got to the end of the drive before she broke down her heart ached. Her sobs became uncontrollable; tears blurred her vision made it impossible to see.

"Cat," Jamie voice approached her from behind.

Cat froze as Jamie stood in front of her.

"What's going on?" Jamie asked.

Cat wanted to lie but she knew Jamie wouldn't buy it. Jamie put his arms on either side of her arms now standing inches away.

"Tom he had a heart attack." Cat said her sobs were becoming uncontrollable again.

Jamie pulled her into his arms; pulled her head into his chest and cradled the back of her head as she sobbed Jamie stroked her hair. Trying to comfort her.

"I have to go to London but I can't get the time of work, I don't know what to do." Cat blabbed.

Jamie pulled back and looked down at her.

"Take a deep breath." Jamie ordered.

Cat did as he ordered as Jamie whipped the tears from her cheeks.

"I'll call the airline and get us some tickets. You call work tell them what's going and we will get to London as soon as we can." Jamie told her.

Cat nodded then realised what he said.

"We?" She asked.

Jamie nodded.

"We. Right now you need me and that's what I am going to do." Jamie explained.

Cat smiled despite the situation.

"Thank you." She whispered as he pulled her back into his arms.


	7. Chapter 7: Goodbye

Chapter 7: goodbye

Jamie opened the front door, he was tired it was 3.30 in the morning but he had been waiting for this knock for the last 15 minutes.

"Hey Kid sorry I'm late." Danny said as he stepped into the apartment.

Danny was taking Jamie and Cat to the airport. Jamie nodded and walks over to Cat's door and knocked.

"Cat Danny's here." He calls when she doesn't respond to him knocking.

"Coming." She calls back.

Jamie walks into the kitchen and pours both himself and Danny a cup of coffee.

"How's her dad doing?" Danny asked.

It had been three days since Cat had got the call about her father's heart attack.

"He's hanging on there but it doesn't look good." Jamie replied.

Danny sighed.

"How's she doing?" Danny said looking towards Cat's door.

"Not good." Jamie replied watching her door.

"She been quite; barley eating, barley sleeping. I'm worried about her." Jamie told him honestly.

Jamie fell silent thinking about how much pain Cat was in.

"How are you doing?" Danny asked.

Surprised Jamie looked at Danny.

"What do you mean how I'm I doing?" Jamie asked.

Danny sighed.

"Look kid, deny it all you want but this girl means something to you and in more than just a friend way. To see her hurting so bad must be hurting you." Danny explained.

Jamie opened his mouth to argue when Cat's door opened and she walked out. Jamie glared at Danny who shrugged his shoulders.

"Thank you for this Danny." Cat said.

She looked tired and pale. Danny smiled sadly and nodded.

* * *

Cat hated flying but right now she had never been more desperate to take off.

"You ok?" Jamie asked.

Cat looked over at him. Jamie had been the most amazing person anyone could ask for the last couple of days. She knew he was worried about her and she hated that she was making him worry.

"I hate flying." Cat replied.

Jamie nodded as if he understood and he took Cat's hand in his own and gently squeezed her hand. Jamie held her hand throughout the flight. His hand comforted Cat and she ended up falling asleep on his shoulder. Jamie woke her when the plane landed.

"I'm sorry." She said.

Jamie smile.

"I'm just glad you got some rest." Jamie replied.

Guilt twisted in her stomach over the way she had been the last few days. Cat nodded and followed Jamie as they got off the plane and went to collect their bags. After going through all the check points they finally collected their bags and headed to find a cab.

"Cat." A voice called through the crowd.

Cat searched to see who voice belonged too.

"Over here." The voice said again.

Cat followed the sound and smiled when she turned to see her best friend standing there.

"Sasha." Cat called before walking over to her friend and hugging her.

"What are you doing here?" Cat asked.

"Hunter said you were flying back today so I checked flights and took a chance." Sasha replied.

Cat hugged her again.

"Thank you." She whispered.

Sasha pulled her away and looked over at Jamie.

"You must be Jamie Reagan right?" Sasha asked and Jamie nodded.

"I'm Sasha Heart this one's best friend." Sasha introduced herself.

Jamie smiled.

"It's nice to meet you." Jamie responded.

"You too." Sasha said hugging Jamie who looked slight surprised by the gesture but hugged her back anyway.

"Let's get going." Sasha suggested.

Cat and Jamie followed Sasha to her car.

* * *

Jamie sat quietly in the back of the car and listened as Sasha talked endlessly to distract Cat. Cat nodded and asked questions in the right places but Jamie could tell she wasn't really listening. Cat did give Sasha her full attention when they pulled up outside a hospital.

"Go Cat. There's not much time left." Sasha ordered her voice softening at the end.

Cat nodded and wordlessly got out of the car.

"I'm going to take your bags back to the house will you go with her I'll come get you guys a bit later." Sasha said.

"Sure." Jamie replied before getting out the car and running to catch up with Cat.

Jamie watched Cat fidget in the lift and took her hand. Cat looked down at their hands and slowly she begun to calm. When they got out the lift Cat tightened her hold on his hand, as she led the way through the hospital. Jamie squeezed her hand trying to reassure her. When the got to the room Cat froze for a few seconds before Jamie heard her take a deep breath before opening the door. The room was empty but a women sitting beside the man's bed holding his hand.

"Cat?" The women called as she looked over at them.

"Hi." Cat whispered.

Jamie could hear the tears in her voice. The women walked over to Cat and pulled her into her arms.

"My beautiful little girl." The women who Jamie now new had to be Amy said.

Cat sobbed on the women's shoulders and Amy held on to her. She looked over Cat shoulder and him and smiled sadly.

"You must be Jamie Reagan." Amy said and Jamie nodded.

"I'm sorry we had to meet on such poor circumstances." Amy said.

Jamie smiled sadly and nodded again.

"I'm sorry about your husband I hope he gets better." Jamie replied and Amy smiled sadly.

"Thank you." She said.

After a couple more minutes Cat walked out of Amy's embrace and walked towards her father. Amy took his hand.

"Let me introduce you to our family." Amy suggested.

Jamie looked over at Cat to make sure she was ok before looking at Amy and nodding. Amy lead him to a family room. In the room were Cat's brother Hunter who Jamie had already met and two other men.

"Hunter is my eldest who you already no." Amy said.

"Thanks for coming with her." Hunter said shaking Jamie's hand.

Jamie nodded.

"This is Tyler my middle son." Amy pointed to the lighter head man out of the three of them.

"It's nice to meet you." Tyler said.

"I'm sorry it had to be on these circumstances." Jamie replied and Tyler nodded.

"This is Carter my youngest son." Amy introduced.

Jamie shook Carters hand.

"Thanks for looking after chicken." Carter said affectionately.

Jamie smiled sadly and nodded.

* * *

Cat knew Amy was giving her time to say goodbye. The moment she stepped into Tom's room something told her he was dying. She whipped the tears from her eyes and took Tom's hand.

"I'm so sorry it took this long for me to come back here." Cat whispered trying to keep her voice under control.

Cat's voice cracked and a sob broke out.

"Please daddy you can't leave." Cat said it was the first time she had called him dad and he wasn't even awake to hear it.

"I love you so much; I need you to know that." Cat begged.

"He knows you love him chicken." A familiar voice said from behind her.

Cat turned slightly to see Carter standing there. Carter walked over and hugged her. Her father's breathing machine beeped and Cat new that sound enough to know what it meant. She looked over at the screen and saw it had flat lined, before she could do anything she was taken from the room. She was ushered to the family room where her brothers, Amy and Jamie were waiting. She walked over to Jamie and took his hand. She knew what was coming and after twenty minutes of waiting the doctor finally told them he was gone. Tom had waited for her to say goodbye before he left this world. A sob escaped Cat's mouth and she buried her head in Jamie's chest. Jamie instantly put his arms round her and rubbed comforting circles into her back. Tom was gone and it hurt.


	8. Chapter 8: Home

Chapter 8: Home

Cat sat at Tom's grave. Tonight she would be flying back to New York and somehow she felt the need to explain to Tom why she was going back.

"New York feels right. I don't know why but it does." Cat said.

"That's because it's become your home." A voice said from behind her.

Cat turned just as Amy took a seat next to her.

"But I didn't feel like I was am home when I was with Hunter." Cat replied feeling confused and conflicted.

"That's because you wasn't at home with Hunter but you are with Jamie." Amy replied a knowing smile plastered on her face.

Cat was confused, she had no idea what that meant.

"How's that possible?" Cat asked and Amy just shook her head.

"Your need to figure that out in your own time." Amy replied.

"Jamie is good for you." Amy said.

Cat smiled at the thought of Jamie. Ever since the day Cat met Jamie he had become one of the most important people in her life he was everything anyone could ask for, supportive, loyal, and protective and Cat knew he would do anything for her.

"You should meet his family all just like him." Cat commented.

Amy smiled.

"I am glad you're around people like Jamie." Amy replied.

Cat put her arms round Amy.

"I'm sorry I'm leaving you so soon." Cat said.

Amy hugged Cat back.

"You and I both know Tom would be disgusted by our lack of progress over the last week he would want to know what's taking so long to get back to normal." Amy said smiling at the memory of her husband.

Cat laughed.

"Come on baby girl it's time for you to go home." Amy said standing up and helping Cat to her feet.

"Bye daddy." Cat whispered before she walks away from Tom's grave.

* * *

Jamie is waiting for Cat outside of her house talking to her brother Carter and Sasha who are giving them a ride to the airport. When Cat walks back over with Amy, Jamie knows where she been and how hard the last two weeks have been for her. He smiles warmly at her and she gives him a small smile in return.

"It was lovely to meet you Jamie if you ever get the chance do come back and see us again." Amy said hugging him goodbye.

Jamie hugs her back.

"I would love too." Jamie replies good naturedly as he pulls away.

Amy smiles brightly at him before she looks over at Cat.

"Don't work too hard and take care of yourself." Amy ordered.

"I promise." Cat responds before Amy folds her in her arms.

After a few minutes Amy pulls away.

"Ok you have to get going." Amy reminds them.

Jamie follows Cat into the car and waves out the window as Carter drives off Jamie takes Cat's hand in his own and he squeeze it supportively as they drive away.

"So you two are together?" Cat asked looking from Sasha to Carter who suddenly swayed on the road before gaining control again.

"I don't know what you mean." Carter said.

Cat laughs.

"Please, it's so obvious." Cat points out.

Carter opened his mouth to argue but Sasha stops him.

"For four months, we were going to tell you but it didn't seem like the right time." Sasha confessed honestly.

Cat was silent for a moment; Jamie wondered if this was something she wasn't going to be ok with.

"Well it took you long enough." Cat said breaking the silence and they all ended up laughing.

"You're ok with this?" Carter asks.

"As long as you're both happy, yes." Cat replies.

Jamie can tell she is a little worried and he squeezes her hand which he is still holding again. They arrive at the airport a little later and Sasha and Carter walk them inside before they say another set of hard goodbyes.

"Take care of her for me?" Carter asks.

"Of course." Jamie replied.

Carter smiled and watched as Sasha cried hugging Cat.

"Come see us soon." Cat said and Sasha nodded.

Carter hugs Cat once more before he and Sasha disappear and Cat and Jamie head to board the plane.

When they are on the plan her hand still in his Cat falls asleep both emotionally and physically exhausted Jamie is glad he is there for her to learn on.

* * *

Cat wakes just as they begin to land and she squeeze Jamie's hand which has been coving hers ever since they left her Amy's house since early hours of the morning.

"It's almost over." Jamie promised kissing her forehead.

He's right it as and soon there on their way off the plane and heading for a taxi only to find Danny and Linda waiting for them.

"Hey Kid it's good to see ya." Danny said hugging his brother as Linda hugs Cat.

"I'm so sorry about your dad." Linda said as Cat hugged her back.

Cat smiles even though those words don't mean much she knows the intention they are meant to bring.

Linda led Cat towards Danny's car and they all talk aimlessly until the reach her and Jamie's apartment. When Danny and Linda bid them goodnight and head home themselves. Jamie and Cat are silent until they reach their apartment when Jamie opens the door. There is a feeling that hits Cat and she instantly feels it and she knows Amy was right somehow this apartment has become her home. She walks over to the sofa and collapses into sofa Jamie not far behind her.

"Thank you." Cat whispers as she looks over at Jamie.

Jamie smiles at her. She learns over and rests her head on his shoulder. Jamie moves his arm around her and she snuggles closer to his chest and Cat feels home. She is safe right her in this moment. She knows there is another reason she feels so at home and she pretty sure it's got something to do with Jamie but she not quite ready to deal with it just yet.


	9. Chapter 9: Niece and Nephews

Chapter 9: Niece and nephews

It had been three weeks since Cat had come back to New York she had been working no stop ever since. She had barley seen Jamie and she missed him. It wasn't that she was avoiding him it was just there shift clashed and since Hunter had been in London she had been stuck helping out at the club more than usual. But today was Cat first day off in a while and she knew Jamie would finish his shift a little after six in the morning so setting her alarm Cat got up early and made breakfast for them.

* * *

Jamie was tired and miserable, over the last three weeks he had spent a maximum of about three hours with Cat he missed her and it was making him miserable. Jamie unlocked the front door as quietly as he could. He knew today was Cats first day off since they got back from London and he didn't want to wake her. As soon as he opened the door the smell of eggs hit him and Jamie felt instantly hungry his legs carried him to the kitchen where he found Cat singing along happily to the radio that played quietly in the corner. Jamie stopped in the door way and lent against the door frame watching her. She was wearing a vest top and shots, her hair in a messy bun an apron wrapped around her waist. She looked beautiful the sight of he like that sent Jamie's thoughts flying. Jamie cleared his throat needing to distract himself from his thoughts. Cat spun round on her heels and smiled brightly at him.

"Your back." She said her smile getting brighter.

Jamie smiled back.

"What's all this?" Jamie asked.

Cat took Jamie hand and led him over to the table handed him a cup of coffee.

"I wanted to thank you for coming to London with me but the last three weeks have been so hectic I haven had chance." Cat explained.

Jamie nodded understanding.

"And I missed you." She added almost a whisper.

She turned to leave a Jamie grabbed her hand to stop her.

"I miss you too." Jamie confessed.

Cat looked at their joined hands for a second before she stepped away. She returned a couple of minutes later with their plates.

"This looks amazing." Jamie said.

Cat smiled and sat down opposite him.

"How have things been?" Cat asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Busy, long, tiring." Jamie listed.

Cat smiled.

"But still worth it?" Cat questioned.

Jamie laughed and nodded.

"Definitely." He replied.

"How's the hospital?" Jamie asked.

"Busy, tiring, long." She replied coping him.

Jamie laughed.

"But worth it right?" he asked.

"More than anything." She replied.

* * *

For the rest of breakfast the talked about work and Jamie family before Cat looked at the clock and realised she had kept Jamie up two hours.

"I should let you get some sleep." Cat said getting up to clear the plates.

Jamie looked hesitant but got up.

"You coming to Sunday dinner tomorrow, I know they would love to see you." Jamie said.

"I can't Hunter just got back he needs to sort some things out at the club he asked if I would have Max tomorrow." Cat replied.

"Bring him with you." Jamie offered.

Cat smiled.

"You sure?" Cat doubled checked.

"Yes." Jamie replied.

Cat smiled and nodded.

"Ok then." She added.

Jamie smiled before going off to bed and Cat went on with the rest of her day.

* * *

Jamie woke up Sunday morning to the sounds of cartoons playing in the living room and a child's laughter. The sound made Jamie smiled. Getting out of bed Jamie headed to the front room where he found Max sitting.

"Hey kiddo?" Jamie called over.

Jamie had met Max a few times he was a sweet kid about 6, he was quite loved the simple things and spending time with his aunt.

"Jamie." Max shouted smiling.

Max ran over to him and jump on him. Jamie caught him and spun him round.

"I'm sorry Jamie, I hope we didn't wake you." Cat called as she walked in from the kitchen.

Jamie smiled as he put Max down.

"No you didn't." Jamie replied honestly.

Cat smiled as she sat down on the sofa next to Max.

"You still come today?" Jamie asked.

Cat looked up at him.

"If it's still ok?" Cat asked.

Jamie nodded. When he spoke to his father about it he had been happy to have another child running around the house.

"Defiantly." Jamie replied.

* * *

Cat arrived at the house a little before dinner to help out. Max had been quite ever since he got back from London and Cat knew why she just missed his laughter something that Jamie had seem to bring out of him.

"Hello." Cat said as Jamie's grandfather opened the door.

"Cat, it's good to see you," Henry asked as he opened the door wider.

"You too." Cat replied planting a kiss on Henry's cheek.

Cat walked inside Max following closely behind, almost hiding behind Cat. Cat walked to the kitchen to find Linda and Erin.

"Hi." Linda said kissing Cat on the cheek as she walked in.

Cat smiled.

"Hey how are you both?" Cat asked hugging Erin.

"We good thank you." Erin replied speaking for them both.

"Who's this little one?" Erin said bending down to meet Max.

Max hid behind Cat.

"Sorry he is a little shy." Cat said.

She turned round and bent down so she was eye level with Max.

"Max this is Jamie's sister Erin and this is Linda." Cat said pointing out who was who.

"Will you say hi for me?" Cat asked.

Max nodded and waved at both Linda and Erin. Cat sighed and stood up as Erin and Linda waved back.

"I'm sorry." Cat repeated.

Erin opened her mouth to reply as Sean and Jack ran through the house with Jamie chasing after them. Jamie stopped when he got to the kitchen.

"Jamie." Max shouted happily and he launched himself at Jamie.

Jamie coughed him easily and threw him up in the air before catching him easily.

"Max." Jamie said just as cheerfully.

"You want to come and play with me and my nephews?" Jamie asked Max still in his arms.

"Yes." Max cheered.

Jamie smiled at Cat as he left with Max to find Jack and Sean.

Cat walked towards the window and watched as Max played with Jack and Sean. Jamie watched them carefully while taking his turn in throwing the ball around.

She smiled as Jamie laughed and joked around with the boys. Jamie was everything anyone could ever ask for.

"He would make a great father one day." Cat mumbled more to herself.

"He will wont he." The Commissioners deep rumble said next to her.

Cat jumped a little before she smiled at the Commissioner. The Commissioner just smiled back before disappearing again.

* * *

Jamie looked around him as he sat at the dinner table he liked the way it felt having Cat sitting one side of him and Max on the other almost like his own little family, shaking the thoughts from his head Jamie started listening to the conversations around him. Max listen to Sean telling a joke while Erin and Nicki bickered about Nicki being left in the house alone while Erin went away for a through days.

"I'll be fine." Nicki said.

"Nicki I'm not leaving you in the city for three days by yourself." Erin replied adamant.

Nicki sighed.

"You're staying here with grandpa and pop." Erin added.

"I'll be late for school if I stay here." Nicki argued.

Jamie could see his sister worry but almost knew his Nicki was right she would be late for school if she stayed here.

"She could stay with us I mean if it's ok with Cat?" Jamie offered looking at Cat.

Cat smiled.

"Sure." Cat replied.

Jamie looked over at Erin.

"Please mum." Nicki begged.

Erin looked unsure.

"Come on Erin she'll be fine." Jamie prompted.

Erin sighed loudly.

"Fine." She agreed.

"Yes." Nicki cheered and Jamie hid his smile.

* * *

Cat smiled as she opened the door after getting home from work. Today Nicki was coming to stay with them and Cat was looking forward to it. Nicki was 16 years old and very mature for her age, Cat had found it a pleasure to be around her.

"Hey Cat." Jamie called from the living room

Cat kicked off her shoes and followed the sound of his voice.

"We are not watching that." Jamie argued.

"Come on Uncle Jamie please." Nicki begged.

Cat could smell pizza and popcorn.

"What's going on?" Cat asked as she flopped down on the sofa.

Jamie smiled over at her.

"I want to watch Just go with it but Uncle Jamie says he won't watch a chick flick." Nicki argued.

Cat glared at Jamie playfully.

"I'll watch it with you." Cat offered and Nicki stuck her tongue out at Jamie.

"Fine you win put the film on." Jamie surrendered.

* * *

Jamie hated to admit how much fun he had over the three days Nicki stayed with them because he had been forced to do more girl things then he could ever live down but seeing Cat interacted with Nicki, it made him see how much of a great mum she would be. He had to shake his head every time he imagined Cat being the mother of his child. They were friends and he needed to remember that before he did something that might lose her, he could never bear that.

* * *

Nicki smiled as her mum talked about her few days away. She felt a little bit guilty for not really listening but her head was too busy with what she had seen this weekend.

_FLASHBACK _

_Nicki sat watching the film holding Cat's hand to as they sobbed watching Les Miserables. _

"_That's it." Jamie said picking up the remote and stopping the film. _

"_No." Nicki shouted it absolute disgust. _

_Cat got up and tried to grab the remote from Jamie. Jamie held the remote higher as she tried to grab at it. Jamie's other arm circled her waist as he tried to stop her from reaching for the remote. Nicki was sure they didn't realise how close they were. Jamie smirked as Cat struggled in his arm to reach for the remote. Sighing in what Nicki first thought was defeat Cat then jumped wrapping her legs round Jamie's waist. Jamie had been surprised and had dropped the remote to catch her. He wrapped both his arms round her back as he tried to regain his balance knowing it was useless Jamie turned their bodies as they began to fall so he landed on the ground first. Nicki laughed quietly as she watch Cat landed on top of Jamie straddling his hips. They stared at each other intensely until Cat seemed to snap out of it. _

"_I am so sorry." Cat said as she quickly got off Jamie. _

_Jamie sat up slowly rubbing the back of his head. _

"_Are you ok?" Cat asked. _

_Jamie laughed. _

"_I will never come between you and the ending of a film again." Jamie joked. _

_Cat laughed as she picked up the remote and sat down next to Nicki. _

"_Way to go." Nicki said as they high fived. _

_Cat laughed and Nicki joined her before they turned back to watching their film. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Nicki remembered the way they looked at each other. It was obvious that they liked each other.

"Uncle Jamie like's Cat." Nicki said to her mother.

Her mum laughed.

"She likes him too." Nicki added.

Her mum shook her head.

"If it's meant to be it will happen on its own." Her mum told her.

Nicki sighed. She wanted Cat and Jamie to be together. She liked the idea of having Cat as an aunt.


	10. 10: biological father and sweetest date

Chapter 10: Biological fathers and the sweetest date

Cat stared at the man across the table from her.

"Caterina." Her grandfather called.

Cat turned to look over at her grandfather and she smiled at him. Cat loved her grandfather Roberto Colombera he meant the world to her but it was days like today when he sat with his son her father Marco that she hated being in the same room as them.

"Yes Nonno." Cat replied.

"How is the hospital?" Her grandfather asked.

She knew he was trying to distract her from glaring at her father.

Marco was a drunk but worse than that he was a mean drunk and Cat new it wouldn't be long before he started on her.

"It's good thank you very busy." Cat replied.

Her grandfather smiled at her.

"That's good." He replied.

Cat loved dinner with her grandfather, he wasn't in New York often but when he was she made time to spend with him, unfortunately that often meant seeing Marco.

"And you boyfriend how is he?" Her grandfather he smiled mischievously.

Cat glared at her grandfather.

"He is not my boyfriend. Jamie is just a friend." Cat replied.

"That's right father, he's just a cop remember no good for the cold hearted cow just like her bitch of a mother." Marco spat.

His drink splash out of his glass. Cat looked down, both ashamed and hurt.

"Marco." Her grandfather warned.

"Not enough money right?" Marco asked.

Cat ignored him.

"That's got to be it I mean that's what women like you always want." Marco continued.

Cat knew this was more about her mother then it was about Cat but it still hurt. Cat blinked back her tears refusing to allow him to see her cry.

"Enough Marco." Her grandfather ordered.

Marco just glared at him before looking over at Cat.

"You're just like your mother." Marco spat standing up.

"A cold hearted slut." He added.

Her grandfather stood up enraged and grabbed Marco by the collar.

"Get him out of here now." He ordered one of his guards her grabbed Marco and dragged him outside.

Her grandfather sat with her in silence as Cat willed herself not to cry, she knew her father in his rare sober moments would regret what he said. But it was becoming harder and harder to ignore. When Cat looked up the guard who took Marco out of the room smiled at her sadly as he slid quietly back into the room.

"I'm sorry Caterina." Her grandfather whispered.

Cat smiled at him. They went back to chatting tirelessly about anything but her father.

"I have to return to Italy tomorrow." Her grandfather said.

Cat looked at him surprised and disappointed he wasn't meant to be going back for some time yet.

"Why?" Cat asked.

Her grandfather shook his head like he did every time she asked.

"Just business." He replied.

Cat hugged her grandfather.

"I'm going to miss you." Cat told him honestly.

"I will miss you too." He replied hugging her back.

"I have a favour to ask." He said.

Cat sighed as she pulled back knowing what was coming next.

* * *

Jamie had been out drinking with some of his colleagues and he felt wasted when he got home. He opened the door as quietly as he could, he had no idea where Cat was and he didn't want to wake her if she was by chance inside.

"Jamie?" Her sleepy voice called from the sofa as the door banged open.

"Shit." Jamie winced hearing the door slam shut.

"Jamie?" her voice called again this time nearer.

Jamie's brain tired not to think of her in her short little shorts and very thin vest top she always wore to bed. He prayed at she wasn't wearing that when she came into his eyeshot.

"I didn't mean to wake you." Jamie stuttered drink messing with his ability to speak.

"You didn't I just got in myself." Cat said as she came into view.

Jamie curse as he realised he mistaken her sleep voice for one that was trying to hide the fact that she had been crying. Jamie's brain instantly sobered up.

"What's wrong?" Jamie asked.

Cat shook her head.

"Nothing." Cat lied.

"You've been crying." Jamie pointed out.

Cat shrugged. Jamie walked slowly over to her but before he could pull her into his arms she put her hand out to stop him.

"You're a good guy Jamie, but right now I just need to be alone." Cat said.

Jamie didn't understand what she meant by that but nodded anyway.

"Goodnight Jamie." Cat whispered before walking towards her bedroom.

Jamie wanted to follower her and hold her in his arms until she told her what was wrong so he could make it better for her but he had known Cat almost eight months now and knew when it was best to listen to what she asked and when it was best to ignore it. Jamie made his way to bed tired and worried.

The next morning was Sunday and Jamie headed off to mass leaving a note for Cat asking her to come to Sunday lunch. He wanted to make sure she was alright but since she wasn't up Jamie settled for leaving a note and hoped she would make an appearance.

* * *

Cat heard Jamie leave before she got out of bed and made her way slowly to the kitchen. Last night had been one of the worse nights of her life and that included the date with the dick doctor Webb. Her father had always been a horrid drunk but last night he had been dam right vile and it had hurt.

When Cat got to the kitchen she grabbed a cup of coffee and headed over to the breakfast table where she saw a folder bit of paper with her name written on it.

_Cat, _

_Gone to mass, sorry I couldn't be here when you woke up. I wanted to make sure you were ok. Anyway if you feel up to it please just come to dad's for lunch at two but if you don't just text me so I know you're doing ok. Speak to you later, _

_Jamie. _

Cat smile sadly at the note. She hated that she had worried him but she liked that fact that she had someone in her life that truly cared about her. Cat sent Jamie a quick text.

_I'm ok I promise. See you at dinner. C xx_

Cat pressed send and waited for a reply which returned a few moments later.

_Good. See you then. J xx_

Cat smiled before getting ready, determined not to let yesterday ruin today.

* * *

Jamie sighed in relief as he saw Cat smile as she walked up the drive way to his father's house.

"Hey." She said gently hugging him.

Jamie hugged her back. Before reluctantly letting her go and greet the rest of his family.

* * *

Cat loved dinner at the Reagan's it never failed to make her smile. Jamie and Danny bickering, Sean and Jack laughing with Henry. Nicki speaking polity and intelligently.

"Dad it's the Mayors birthday party Saturday are you going?" Erin asked.

The Commissioner looked grim.

"I have to go please tell me you're going too." Cat said.

The Commissioner looked at her generally surprised.

"You got an invite to the Mayor's birthday?" Danny asked in disbelief.

Cat laughed.

"Technically my grandfather did but he flew back to Italy and its part of my grandfather contract that I go in his place." Cat informed.

"Grandfather contract?" Sean asked.

Cat smiled at her memories of her deal with her grandfather.

"My grandfather wanted to pay for my schooling but I refused I wanted to do it myself, so in exchange for my independence I have to go to all public events that my grandfather can't attend and anyone he asked for me to accompany him too." Cat explained.

"So now you have to go to the Mayor's birthday?" Jamie clarified.

"Yes, I was going to ask you to be my date but I know you have to work." Cat replied.

Jamie looked a little disappointed and Cat was too. Turning to look at the commissioner Cat smiled.

"So commissioner if you're going to the Mayor's party would you please be my date?" Cat begged.

The Commissioner looked thoughtful for a moment before smiling.

"On one condition." He said.

"What's that?" Cat asked generally intrigued.

"You must call me Frank." He replied.

Cat smiled and nodded.

"Thank you Frank." Cat said smiling brightly.

* * *

Jamie waited downstairs with his father he had two hours before his shift started for work. Since Cat was going pretty much straight from work his father had suggested that she get ready at his house as it was nearer to the Mayors than their apartment was. His father was ready waiting to go but Cat seemed to be taken ages. When Cat finally didn't come down the stairs Jamie's mouth fell open she looked stunning. Cat's dark hair was in lose curls that was pushed to left shoulder. She wore a stunning red strapless dress that hugged her figure nicely ending just above the knee. Her make up flawless making her grey eyes shine.

"Close your mouth son you'll catch flies." His father said nudging him as Cat took her last step.

Jamie automatically cleared his throat and closed his mouth.

"You look beautiful." His father said.

Jamie still unable to speak nodded in agreement. Grateful when then knock of the door came Jamie turned to answer it.

"Miss Caterina's guard is here." Baker said politely as he opened the door.

Jamie looked over at Cat.

"You have a guard?" Jamie asked.

Cat shook her head before walking to the door and greeting a man around his later forties.

"Just when I go on task for my grandfather." Cat explained.

Jamie sighed and nodded.

"Have a good time." He called as Cat began to walk towards the car.

* * *

Cat laughed as Frank tried very hard not to roll his eyes at something a man was talking to him about. Tonight had been a lot better than she expected especially when she had Frank by her side.

"If it isn't my precious little girl." A voice spat from behind her.

Cat could hear that he was drunk and she knew immediately who the voice belonged too.

"I'm sorry." Cat mumbled to Frank before turning to face Marco.

"What are you doing here?" Cat asked slowly walking over to him.

Her guard Max close behind.

"When I heard you were going to be here I couldn't miss the opportunity." Marco spat with disgust.

"Sir, maybe you should return home." Max suggested.

Marco never even glanced at Max.

"Tell me Caterina, what happened to make you so much like that whore?" Marco asked.

Cat could tell people were looking at them but that wasn't what bothered her.

"Stop." Cat said.

"Come on Caterina, aren't you going to answer the question why are you so bloody cold." Marco asked venom in his voice that she had never heard before.

Cat looked up at him and she hated the way he looked at her. It made her feel worthless.

"Max please take Marco home." Cat said softly.

Marco walked over to her.

"I am your father you should call me Dad." Marco ordered spitefully.

Cat felt her blood boil, Marco had never been a father to her and she would never call him that. Cat looked him square in the eyes.

"Max please take Marco home." Cat ordered firmly.

"You ungrateful bitch." Marco said his hand flying to back hand her.

Cat felt the pressure push her face to the left, Cat thought back the tears of pain.

"I'm sorry Miss Caterina." Max said as he grabbed her father and carried him off.

Cat felt numb he had never hit her before.

* * *

Frank Reagan prided himself on that fact he was a good dad, by all means he wasn't perfect but as he watch Cat shut down Frank liked to think he was perfect compared to her father. Her father had pushed her and not once as she bite at his insults and jabs she had ignored each and everyone of them which Franked had been completely impressed by, especially when he had mentioned the part about being her father and hit her.

After her bodyguard Max put Marco in the car he return to check Cat over which she let him do without fuss before he made sure she had a ride home before taking care of her drunk of a father.

Cat remand quite the rest of the night only talking to mumble apologises. Frank called Jamie and promised that he would keep Cat at his house until Jamie finished work. Cat didn't argue when Frank suggested it she didn't say a word, not as she entered his home or as she sat in a chair waiting for Jamie to return.

His father was worried about how quite she was. It was the moment Jamie saw Cat face that he knew, that his son was undoubtedly in love with this girl. Jamie took off his coat before taking a deep breath and walking over to her. At first Cat never even registered his presence, so Jamie bent down and in front of her and gently put his hands on either side of her face being even more careful over the bruise that was already forming on her right cheek. That was when Frank heard the sob escape the girl's mouth as she fell into Jamie's arms sobbing her heart out. The way his son held on to her, the way Cat clung to his chest like he was her only lifeline told Frank Reagan everything he needed to know there were in love with each other. Frank smile sadly as he left them alone. He liked Cat and he couldn't wait for her to become part of his family.


	11. Chapter 11:birthday and old faces

Chapter 11: birthday and old faces.

Jamie didn't want to make a fuss for his birthday that was coming up but he knew his family and he knew they were bound to make a big deal out of it. If he was honest Jamie just wanted to order pizza and drink a couple of beers while watching something on the TV with Cat but since he knew that wasn't going to happen Jamie would settle for a quite dinner with his family before having his birthday drink with his brother.

"Are you looking forward to your birthday?" Cat asked over dinner one evening.

She had been really quite since the incident with her father at the Mayors birthday party. That night had scared and angered him more than he wanted to admit.

_FLASHBACK_

_Jamie took a deep breath as he got out of his car and walked the short distance up his father's drive. His father had called and told him everything he witnessed. Jamie hadn't even known that she still saw her biological father let alone had to deal with all that. He found his grandfather and father watching Cat carefully who sat on the sofa as if she frozen in time. Jamie watched her for a second; if he couldn't see her chest rise and fall he would have thought she was dead. She never moved. Jamie took another deep breath before walking over to her; he stopped just in front of her. _

"_Cat?" Jamie called softly. _

_She didn't even register his voice. _

"_Cat?" Jamie repeated this time gently putting a hand on her shoulder. _

_Cat flinched and looked up at him her eyes distant. _

_Jamie bent down and gently put his hands either side of her face being careful with the dark bruise that was already forming on her right cheek. Jamie looked her in the eyes. _

"_I'm sorry." Jamie whispered. _

_A sob escaped Cat's mouth and she fell forward burying her head into his chest. Jamie put his arms round her and kissed the top of her head. _

_Jamie held her as she cried not saying a word even as he heard his father and grandfather leave the room and he was grateful for them giving her privacy. _

"_It hurts so much." She sobbed. _

_Jamie had no idea what it felt like, he had known idea what to say so he did the next best thing and wrapped his arms round her tighter. _

_When she finished crying Jamie took her home, neither one really spoke but he didn't mind as long as she would be ok and he knew she would be because he would make sure she was that was all that mattered to him. _

_END OF FLASHBACK. _

"Getting another year older defiantly not." Jamie said a smile on his lips.

Cat smiled at him back.

"Anything you want?" she asked.

This wasn't the first time he had been asked this question this week and it wasn't the first time he didn't have an answer.

"Not really," Jamie replied.

Cat shook her head.

"Think of something for me ok, I want to get you something." Cat replied her eyebrows rose in slight frustration.

Jamie laughed and nodded.

"I'll try." He said.

* * *

Cat had three days to think of the best gift for Jamie and she had no idea and she was getting desperate.

"What can I get Jamie for his birthday?" Cat asked Linda one day over lunch.

Linda smiled.

"Joe would have known." She said softly and more to herself.

Cat knew that Joe was the middle brother who the Reagan family had sadly lost; she knew he was the middle ground between Jamie and his older siblings and his lost was greatly felt.

"What about Danny?" Cat asked brining Linda out of her memories.

Linda thought about it for a moment.

"I don't know, they have been a lot closer lately so maybe." Linda replied.

Cat nodded.

"I'll ask him." She said softly.

* * *

Jamie drove over to his father house after taking a quick trip to the cemetery to visit his mother's and Joe's grave. His birthday was never the same without them especially without Joe.

"Happy birthday son." His father said as he opened the door.

"Thanks' dad." Jamie replied as he walked in.

There were banners and balloons everywhere.

"Do you like it Uncle Jamie, we wanted to make your birthday special for you?" Sean asked.

Jamie smiled down at his nephew.

"It's great Sean. Thank you." Jamie said looking round at his family.

His family each took turns in wishing him a happy birthday and last was Cat.

"Happy birthday." She whispered as she kissed his cheek.

Jamie put his arms round her and hugged her.

"Thank you." He whispered back.

She pulled away and Jamie took one last look at her smiling face before turning to face his family.

"Open your presents." Jack said forever impatient.

Jamie smiled and nodded.

"Which one first?" Jamie asked.

"Mine." Sean said handing Jamie a square box.

Jamie smiled as he lifted the lid to find a mug. He pulled out the mug that had been hand painted.

"Thank you." Jamie said admiring the cup.

He loved his gifts, each and every one of them. Jack and Nicki spent the pocket man chipping together to buy Jamie a new coat. His father and grandfather had spent money on buying him parts for the Joe's car that Jamie was restoring and Linda and Erin brought Jamie some new clothes. Danny surprised him with tickets to the next baseball game which Jamie had been real happy about mainly because it meant he got to spend time with Danny over something they both enjoyed and often agreed on.

"It took me ages to find, I hope it's the right one but if you hate it you can return it I won't mind. Don't worry about offending me because you won't." Cat babbled.

She turned bright red as Jamie slowly took the package from her hand. He opened the box and found a simple black strapped watch but it made Jamie smile it was so familiar. Joe had given the exact same watch for his birthday the year before he died; Jamie loved it and had been so mad at himself when he lost it.

"I love it." Jamie replied.

Cat smiled at him.

Jamie took the watch out the box to put it on when writing on the back caught his attention. He looked closely at the words.

_To the greatest man I know, love C xx_

Jamie generally lost for words pulled Cat into his arms and kissed the top of her head.

"Thank you." Jamie whispered.

* * *

Cat loved been in Jamie's arms and she was finding it harder and harder to pull away from him. Someone cleared their throat from behind and Cat reluctantly moved from Jamie's arms. She looked round the room to see who cleared their throat only to find a new face in the room. She was a beautiful petite woman with long black hair.

"Sid." Jamie breathed in disbelief and Cat knew automatically who this was.

Sid was Jamie ex-fiancée he had talk about her often.

"Happy birthday Jamie." She said a soft smile on her beautiful face.

"What are you doing here?" Jamie asked.

Cat wanted to know why but when her beeper went off she knew she wouldn't find out. Cat looked down and found the hospital number.

"I have to go." Cat said and before anyone could reply she left the room.

She heard feet go after her.

"Cat." Jamie voice called.

Cat stopped but didn't turn round Sid being her bother her and she was too afraid to find out why.

"I have to go the hospital needs me." Cat replied.

"Ok." Jamie answered.

She could hear the disappointment in his voice and she hated that had put it there especially on his birthday. Taking a deep breath and placing a fake smile on her face Cat turned to face Jamie.

"But I'll make it up to you, pizza and beer my treat tomorrow night?" Cat asked.

Jamie smiled then.

"Sounds like plan." Jamie replied.

Cat nodded before turning and almost running to her car.

* * *

Danny knew that Cat was important to his brother right from the moment he watch Jamie beg her not to go on the date with a creep who basically sexually harassed her. The way his brother looked at her was clear to see, but Danny had let it go knowing Jamie was confused by his own feelings and needed time to sort them out. But when Cat came to ask him about Jamie's birthday her knew Cat truly care about him too.

_FLASHBACK_

"_I'm looking for Detective Daniel Reagan." A soft English voice said from behind. _

_Danny turned his head knowing who the voice belonged too. _

"_Over her doc." Danny called out. _

_Cat smiled at him. _

"_Hey Danny." Cat said as Danny offered her his sit. _

_Cat shook her head. _

"_Everything ok?" Danny asked trying not to look at the bruise on her right cheek as he did. _

_Danny had heard about what happened with her father and wanted to go knock some sense into the guy. _

"_Sure, you got time for a quick coffee?" Cat asked. _

_Danny looked down at his watch. He had 45 minutes left of his break if they grabbed coffee from the cart across the street and chat while they walked he could. _

"_Sure but not long." Danny replied. _

_Cat nodded and followed him outside. They got coffee's which Cat paid for arguing she was asking him so she should pay vowing the next round was on him he reluctantly agreed. _

"_So why did you come all the way down here?" Danny asked. _

"_Jamie's birthday present." Cat said and Danny smiled. _

"_I want to get him something important, something that would mean something to him. I don't care how much it cost because it's not just for his birthday it's to say thank you for everything he has done for me since we meet." Cat babbled. _

_Danny knew that Jamie had become someone important to her but he was just realising how important. _

"_He had this watch our brother Joe brought him the year before he died it meant so much to him but he lost it a few months back." Danny told her. _

_Cat nodded before smiling sadly. _

"_Ok, will you tell me what it looks like?" Cat asked. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

But as he watched Cat's face drop as Sid spoke he knew she care more about Jamie than just a friend. When her beeper went off Cat practically ran from the room and without even a second glance at Sid Jamie was running after her.

"New girlfriend?" Sid asked.

"Something like that." His father mumbled in reply looking out the window.

Danny now knew that Jamie was in love with Cat he just hoped that Jamie would realise it soon and not let his old friend from the past ruin everything for him.


	12. Chapter 12: Choices

Chapter 12: Choices

Cat closed her eyes as she sunk into the sofa. She missed their sofa. It had been a week since Jamie birthday and apart from the night after where they drunk beers and ate pizza she had been avoiding him. It wasn't because she didn't want to see him because she did. If she was completely honest especially with her heart she found it hard to breath without seeing him, but after Jamie confessed how confusing it had been to have Sidney walk back into his life Cat wasn't sure she could be around him.

A knock on the door brought Cat out of her thoughts. Slowly walking over to her door Cat was surprised to find Max her grandfather' guard standing there.

"Max." Cat said.

Max smiled at her. Cat opened the door wider inviting him in but Max shook his head.

"Your grandfather asked that I bring you to his house." Max said.

Cat nodded she grabbed her coat from the hanger nearby before picking up the shoes she just kicked off. Leaning on Max as she did up her shoes.

"Why didn't he just call me?" Cat asked.

Max looked grim.

"I think he was afraid you wouldn't come after what happened." Max replied.

She could see the guilt in his eyes.

"It wasn't your t fault." Cat tried to argue.

Max shook his head but said nothing. Cat sighed but followed Max out to the car.

Her grandfather was waiting in his office for her, he looked tired and worn.

"Caterina." Her grandfather said softly when he saw her.

Cat smiled before greeting him in Italian. Her grandfather stood up and put his arms around her.

"I am sorry Caterina." He said.

Cat could hear the sorrow in his voice and it broke her heart.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Cat said trying to reassure him.

Her grandfather ignored her comment and just held her tighter before his body stiffened.

"I told you I never wanted to see your face again." Her grandfather said coldly.

Cat knew he was talking to her father, taking a deep breath Cat turned to look at Marco for the first time since he hit her.

"Heard the worthless trash was here." Marco slurred pointing to Cat a bottle of almost empty vodka in the other hand.

Cat felt her hold body go on edge as she tried to keep herself calm.

"Obviously Amy and Tom didn't raise her that well if she still just like her bitch of a mother." Marco spat and Cats restraint snapped.

"Maybe there the reason you'll always be alone." Marco added.

Cat laughed bitterly.

"What?" Marco demanded and Cat shook her head.

"What's so funny?" Marco yelled.

"You." Cat said coldly stepping towards him.

"You're the reason that I'll end up alone." Cat corrected.

She felt the tears pick up in her eyes.

"But your right about one thing." Cat said tears falling that she was too tired to hide or fight back.

"What's that?" Marco demanded.

"I am worthless. That's while I'll be alone because I am too screwed up, to useless to ever let myself mean anything to anyone." Cat said a sob escaping her mouth as thoughts of Jamie ran through her mind.

"Caterina." Her grandfather said but Cat held up her hand to stop him.

"So go ahead dad," Cat started cringing as she thought as Marco as her father.

"Call me whatever you want, but don't you dare blame anyone else for how pathetic, how unlovable, how worthless I am but yourself." Cat screamed.

She saw Marco's eye widen. Cat ran from her grandfather's house faster than she ever thought possible. Cat made a choice and now it was time to live with it.

* * *

Jamie new Cat was avoiding him and it hurt. He needed to find a way to speak to her, to see her, to find out what the hell was going on but there was one thing he had to do first. Sidney was waiting for him in the coffee shop when he got there, she hadn't notice him yet so Jamie stopped and looked at her. Sid looked pretty but she always had been but there was a difference in seeing her now then to seeing her then. Sure Jamie still found her attractive but he no longer loved her and he hadn't in a long time. Taking a deep breath Jamie walked over to the table.

"Hey," Jamie greeted.

Sidney stood up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hi." She said smiling sweetly.

The same smile that once would have made him feel breathless. Jamie took a seat and Sidney followed.

"How have you been?" Sid asked.

Jamie shook his head.

"What are you doing here Sid?" Jamie asked.

"You asked me to meet you here." Sid argued her brow slightly frowning.

"You not what I mean." Jamie replied and Sid sighed.

She took Jamie's hand.

"I missed you." She said softly.

Jamie took his hand back.

"I missed you too." Jamie replied honestly.

"But not in the same way right?" Sid asked and Jamie nodded.

Sid eyes dropped a little.

"I'm sorry." Jamie whispered knowing it wasn't really going to help.

Sid looked up and smiled at him sadly.

"It was that women on your birthday right?" Sid said.

"Cat." Jamie said nodding.

Sid smiled again.

"She's pretty." Sid commented.

Jamie looked at her.

"She is." Jamie agreed deciding that being honest was better.

Jamie smiled at the memory to Cat and Sid stood up. Jamie stood up too.

"I really hope she makes you happy." Sid said kissing Jamie on the cheek.

Jamie knew this was goodbye and hugged Sid tightly for a few seconds before letting her go.

"I hope you find happiness too." Jamie said.

Sid smiled before she turned and walked out of Jamie's life for good. Jamie had made a choice today and now all he had to do was do something about it.

* * *

Cat waited three long difficult days until she spoke to Jamie she need his family to be nearby when she finally talk to him. She needed to make sure he would be ok. It was Sunday afternoon when Hunter drove Cat to the Reagan household.

"Don't do this." Hunter said as he pulled up outside the house.

Cat ignored him as she got out the car, she knocked on the door. Sean answered and led her through to the dining room where the Reagans were eating dinner.

"I'm sorry." Cat said as she faced them.

"It's ok why don't you join us?" Frank suggested.

"I can't." Cat said smiling sadly at Frank.

Cat looked over at Jamie who was studying her intently.

"I just came to give you this." Cat said handing an envelope over to Jamie.

Jamie looked in the envelope.

"What's all this?" Jamie asked pulling out a handful of the money in there.

"It's the next six months rent and my keys to the apartment." Cat said softly refusing to meet his eyes.

"What's going on?" Jamie asked.

Cat shook her head as tears began to fall.

"Just read the letter." Cat begged.

She turned to leave but Jamie got up and grabbed her arm. He turned her round forcing her to face.

"Tell me what's going on." Jamie demanded.

Tears fell faster from Cat eyes.

"Let me go Jamie, please just read the letter." Cat begged looking into his eyes.

Confusion and hurt started back at her.

"I am so sorry." Cat whispered.

She knew Jamie was going to let her go without a fight. She took the envelope from his hand and pulled out her letter she placed it in his hands. Jamie opened his mouth to speak but Cat silenced him but pressing his lips to hers. It was her goodbye. Jamie kissed her back automatically it was slow and intense, his lips felt perfect against hers but that only made it more painful. Cat pulled away and rested her forehead on his.

"Goodbye Jamie, I hope you find the happiness you deserve." Cat whispered.

She kissed him once more before she turned and left without looking back. She got into the car Hunter drove away immediately and the tears fell faster then she thought possible. Hunter took her hand as he drove.

"Idiot." Hunter mumbled softly.

Sobs broke from Cats throat and she put her head on Hunter shoulder and cried as he drove.

"It's going to be ok." Hunter soothed over and over again.

* * *

Jamie sunk into his chair as Cat walked away. He wanted to go after her but he knew it would be pointless there was nothing he could say that was going to change her mind. He looked down at the note in his hand and slowly with shaking hands opened the paper.

_Jamie, _

_How do I say everything you deserve to hear in a signal letter? How do I explain why I have to leave? How do I explain why falling for you isn't the greatest thing in the world, like it should be? The truth is I can't. _

_The day I met you I should have known moving in with you would be a bad idea but I couldn't help myself. You are attractive, sweet, kind, generous and one of the greatest men of ever known. Everything I should never have allowed myself to be around. I am so screwed up, I see someone loving and caring and the first thing I want to do is run and hide. You deserved to be loved by someone who can love you as whole heartedly as you would love them and I am not sure I could ever be that person. My mother never wanted me, she wanted my father's money and when she got that she was gone. My father hates my very existence, made me feel so worthless, so unlovable that I started to believe and now I can't stop. _

_The last year with you has been one of the hardest years of my life but other than losing Tom I wouldn't change a moment of it. Falling for you has been one of the greatest and most amazing things I have ever done. I hope that one day you find someone who will love you the way you deserve to be loved, someone that will keep the amazing smile on your beautiful face. Someone more deserving of your love than me. Be safe , be good to your family they are amazing. _

_Love, _

_Cat._

Jamie stood up from his sit. How could she think she wasn't deserving of his love?

"I have to tell her." Jamie mumbled as someone pushed him back in his seat.

Jamie looked up to find his father looking down at him.

"I have to tell her." Jamie said.

"Give her some time son." His father said.

* * *

**Note: Just wanted to say thank you for reading and dont worry they want be apart for long. Next chapter will hopefully be out tomorrow its called Marco. **


	13. Chapter 13: Marco

Chapter 13: Marco

Marco sat staring at the clock. She was meant to have been here half an hour ago, but Marco knew he had no right to expect anything least of all from her. It had been three weeks since he last saw her. His father had been mad as hell and Marco couldn't blame him, he had done terrible things, said terrible things. Her words constant reminders in his mind.

_FLASHBACK_

"_I am worthless. That's while I'll be alone because I am too screwed up, to useless to ever let myself mean anything to anyone." Caterina said a sob escaping her mouth._

"_Caterina." His father called but Caterina held her hand out to stop him from saying anymore._

"_So go ahead dad," Cat said. _

_Marco saw her cringe at calling her dad and it hurt._

"_Call me whatever you want, but don't you dare blame anyone else for how pathetic, how unlovable, how worthless I am but yourself." Caterina screamed. _

_Caterina's words stung and as she ran from the room Marco collapsed into a chair. _

"_You going to get sober I don't care what it takes you will do it." His father ordered. _

_Marco had never meant any of the words he said to her ever. _

"_She is nothing like her mother and if you ever took the time to honestly get to know her you would know that." His father said anger radiated off of him. _

_Marco knew he was right, other than the fact she was a doctor he knew nothing about her. _

"_Ok." Marco reluctantly agreed. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

He had been in a rehab centre since that day. He had been sober for three weeks and he had never hated himself more. Today was part of the recovery apologise to all those you had hurt and no one deserved that more than Caterina.

A shadow appeared in front of Marco and he looked up. Caterina looked down at him. She looked tired and worn. Her skin unusually pale, her eyes red like she had been crying and his heartache thinking he was the course of his only child's pain.

"I didn't think you would come." Marco said standing up to greet her.

"I wasn't going too." She replied sitting down.

Marco went back to his seat and sat in silence looking down. He had so much to say but no idea where to start.

"You asked me here, so what do you want?" Caterina asked her voice cold and distant but Marco couldn't blame her after the way he treated her he deserved it.

"I wanted to apologise." Marco said looking up at her.

"What for?" she asked bitterly.

"Everything." Marco replied.

She looked taken back.

"I took the hatred I had for you mum out on you and I shouldn't have never of done that." Marco added.

"Then why did you?" Caterina asked her head down like she was ashamed.

Marco slowly leaned across the table he gently put his hand under her chin and pulled her head up she jumped away at the contact. Marco pointed to her beautiful grey eyes.

"Because of those." Marco said.

He gently touched her long dark hair.

"Because of this." Marco said.

He sat back and looked at his beautiful daughter and in that moment he realised how truly she was nothing like her mother. Her mother Sophie had lighter hair and her eyes although the same as Caterina was colder, held no emotion Caterina eyes were filled with emotion.

"I only saw how much you looked like your mother I never took the time to see you as you and not your mother." Marco explained.

Caterina nodded as if she understood.

"And she hurt you?" Caterina asked.

Marco was surprised at her words but he nodded in response.

"Will you tell me what happened between the two of you?" Caterina asked.

Marco heart dropped a little but he nodded if anyone deserved the truth it was defiantly her.

* * *

Roberto Colombera knocked on Commissioner Reagan's door his bodyguards not far behind him, given the choice he would rather had made this trip by himself but he knew that was impossible.

"Hello?" Commissioner Reagan said as he opened the front door.

"My name is Roberto Colombera, I am Caterina's grandfather I was told I could find Jamie Reagan here." Roberto introduced.

Commissioner Reagan looked surprised but held out his hand; Roberto took the man's hand and shook it.

"Please come in." The Commissioner said.

Roberto followed the commissioner inside apologise about his three bodyguards that followed automatically. The Commissioner waved it off completely understanding and led him through to the living room where three men sat talking in low voices. Roberto knew about the Reagan family from the moment Caterina moved in with Jamie. He knew the other men where Henry Reagan the old Commissioner and Jamie's grandfather. Detective Daniel Reagan mainly know as Danny, Jamie's older brother and finally Jamie. He had looked into this family he needed to know Caterina would be safe with them and she was.

"Jamie this is Roberto Colombera, Cat's gradfather." The Commissioner introduced.

Roberto cringed at hearing the name Cat it wasn't that he hated the name it was that she was named after his late wife and it felt disrespectful to cut her name down like that.

Jamie stood up looked startled and surprised he shook Jamie's hand.

"This is…"Jamie started but Roberto held out his hand to stop him.

"I know who you are; I had to make sure Caterina was safe with you all." Roberto said and Jamie nodded.

"Can I get you anything?" Jamie asked.

Roberto could tell he was nervous.

"I came here to talk to you about Caterina." Roberto said getting right down to the point.

"Is Cat ok?" Jamie asked.

Roberto could see the man was hurting but his love and need to know if she was ok meant more to him then the pain she had cause him by leaving.

"As well as she can be." Roberto replied.

"She made her choice." Danny said.

Roberto looked over at him he seemed bitter but from what Roberto knew about Danny he knew his family was the most important thing to him and like it or not Caterina had hurt Jamie and that was not going to be ok with Danny. Roberto looked at Jamie.

"I came here to explain why, if you're interested?" Roberto asked.

Jamie nodded.

* * *

Marco took a deep breath.

"I was 17 years old when I met your mother." Marco told her there first meeting pieced in his mind.

_FLASHBACK_

_She was beautiful, Marco was a horny teenage but he knew beauty when he saw it and she was definitely the marrying type. She had long dark brown hair, with curves in all the right places. Marco tapped her on the shoulder. _

"_I'm Marco Colombera__." He introduced. _

_His name and good looks where nearly always enough, after all he was the son of a millionaire. _

"_And I should care because." She replied her voice soft and lush. _

_It was a good reply and he had no answer to it so instead ignored it. _

"_It's customary when you meet someone to tell them your name." Marco argued. _

_She sighed. _

"_If I tell you my name will you leave me alone?" she asked. _

_Marco nodded he had no intention of keeping that promise but he agreed anyway. _

"_Sophie-Mae Ellis." She informed him._

_END OF FLASHBACK. _

"I take it you never left her alone." Caterina said.

Marco laughed.

"No and as lucked would have it she was in my summer arts class and we got to spend a lot of time together and after two weeks of her refusing me I finally got her to agree to go out with me." Marco said.

"We dated for a few months I stayed in London to be near her." Marco said.

"You were falling for her?" Carerina asked and Marco nodded.

"And her?" Caterina asked.

"For her I was just business but I didn't find that out till much later." Marco said trying to keep his bitterness away.

"Within three months I was in love with her, so I took her to Italy with me to meet my father I wanted to tell him that I was going to marry her but he was mad as hell told me I needed to get to know her better. But I was defiant thought I knew better and then she told me she was pregnant so I married her." Marco informed.

* * *

Roberto was ashamed of how he handled things before Caterina was born.

"When Marco found out she was pregnant he became more determined than ever to marry her, I tried to get him to have a pre-numb signed but he got mad and then gave her fall excess to his trust find and accounts." Roberto told Jamie.

"Two months later I made Sophie book a scan I wanted proof she was pregnant, I was yet to see any sign of it. But instead of meeting me and Marco at the hospital like planned she cleared out his trust found and disappeared." Roberto explained.

"It was a scam?" Jamie asked.

"That was the plan but only a couple of days after she left she found out she was pregnant for real and nine months later Caterina was left on my doorstep of my home in London." Roberto replied he winced at his memories he hadbeen positive that she wasn't his granddaughter.

_FLASHBACK_

"_I am telling you she is not your daughter." Roberto had said as he took the envelope of the DNA test results he had done. _

_The baby girl had been left on his doorstop saying she was Marco'. Marco had been fooled once Roberto was not about to let him be fooled again. _

_Roberto took down at the results shock. _

"_I was wrong." Roberto mumbled. _

_Marco shook his head and took his daughter from her newly brought buggy. _

"_Daddy's got you." Marco said hugging his daughter after she started to cry. _

_END OF FLASHBACK. _

"Marco wanted Cat?" Jamie asked and Roberto nodded.

"Apart from when his drunk Marco always wanted Caterina." Roberto replied honestly.

"Then why did you let Tom and Amy adopted her?" Jamie asked.

"As Marco got older he took over more of my business and he began drinking more and more. He would say hurtful things to Caterina I could see the damage he was causing. He would always apologise when he was sober but by then the damage was already caused. Amy and Tom loved Caterina like their own and could offer her the life and love she needed." Roberto explained.

"It hurt Marco more than I thought possible and his drinking got worse every time he knew Caterina was coming to visit and the older Caterina got the more she looked like Sophie and the more he begun to take his anger out on Caterina." Roberto explained.

"Why are you telling me all this?" Jamie asked.

Roberto sighed and looked at the man his granddaughter was undoubtedly in love with.

"I wanted you to understand why she is pushing you away." Roberto said.

"I wanted you to know why she thinks that she doesn't deserve love so when the time comes and I promise the time will come you'll be able to prove her wrong." Roberto added.

The surprise was clear on Jamie's face.

"What are you asking me?" Jamie asked.

Roberto smiled

"Please don't give up on my granddaughter. Being around you the last year has changed her life for the better. You are good for her Jamie Reagan and I hope you'll be here for her when she realises that for herself." Roberto said.

* * *

"You were my daughter and I was hurting you, letting you go to Amy and Tom was the hardest thing I have ever done." Marco said.

"Then why did you do it?" Caterina asked.

"Because you needed what I couldn't give you." Marco argued he had tears falling down his cheeks.

Caterina was silently looking at him as if she was deciding if she could believe him or not.

"Why are you telling me all this?" she asked tears of her own mirroring his.

"Because I needed you to know that you are not worthless. You are amazing; you're smart, beautiful and you are nothing like your mother." Marco said.

"I needed you to know that you are loveable, there is no one is this world that deserves more love than you and I love you Caterina." Marco confessed.

Sobs where coming from Caterina and Marco wanted hold her but he knew he had no right.

"I have no right to ask this but if you can ever find it in your heart to forgive me I would like to get the chance to know you." Marco said.

Caterina looked surprised.

"I would like that too." She whispered unsure.

Marco made himself a promise as she left; he was never going to mess this up again.

* * *

**Note: hope you enjoyed this chapter would love to hear what you think. Next chapter is called pain.  
**


	14. Chapter 14: Pain

Chapter 14: Pain

Cat sat staring out the window it had been four weeks since she had last seen Jamie and she missed him. Being around Jamie had come to mean so much to her and being without him hurt not just emotionally but physically as well. She still saw Linda at work and she would ask how Jamie was doing, she expected Linda not answer after all Cat knew she hurt Jamie but Linda would always smile and say about the same as you.

"You came?" Marco said.

Cat smiled at her father. This was by no means easy, talking to Marco had been hard but he was trying and there was part of Cat that always remember Marco as the man who when she was 6 let her dress him up as Barbie.

"You asked me too." Cat replied softly.

She knew it was hard for Marco too. Her mother had hurt him in so many ways and unfortunately for Cat she looked a lot like her mother.

"How are you?" Marco asked.

Cat smiled sadly. She hurt like hell and it was all because of him. She had always known he never meant it but somehow it always hurt.

"I'm ok." She lied.

Marco shook his head like he already knew she was lying.

"Have you seen Jamie yet?" Marco asked and Cat shook her head.

Marco sighed. He took Cat's hands gently in his own.

"You have to start living your life." Marco told her.

"I am." Cat argued.

"Caterina." Marco said stopping her from talking.

Cat smiled he sounded just like her grandfather.

"I'm trying." Cat said.

Marco smiled at her.

"Good." He replied.

That was the truth she was trying. She was trying to see herself worthy of someone like Jamie but her head just kept telling her she wasn't. She wanted to call Jamie more than anything, be in his arms. Kiss his lips just once more, but she knew it was impossible. Jamie deserved to be happy and Cat still wasn't sure if her along with all her insecurities is she was the right person.

"What did you want to talk about?" Cat asked remembering her had asked her to come to see him.

Marco looked grim for a second before handing her a piece of paper.

"What's this?" Cat asked.

She unfolded the paper that had an address on it.

"It's Sophie's address." He said.

Cat head shot up first and she looked over at him shocked.

"I told myself that I was going to be honest with you and this is part of it." Marco said.

"You know where she lives?" Cat asked in disbelief.

"Yes I always have. I kept telling myself that one day I would go and see her and telling her how much she'd hurt not only me but you." Marco replied sorrow and disappointment for himself in his voice.

Cat nodded understanding.

"So you want me to go and see her?" Cat asked.

"No, I gave you the address because that's your right. You have a right to decide if you want to see her or not." Marco replied.

Did she want to see her mother? She had no idea. She had never thought about it before. Tom and Amy had always been enough and they always would be but part of her a small annoying part of her had to know why Sophie gave her up that day.

"Be careful." Marco said bringing Cat out of her thoughts.

Cat looked at him confused.

"You're going to go because you want to understand why she did what she did." Marco said.

"You don't want me to go?" Cat asked.

"I am afraid she will hurt you more than I already have." Marco replied looking grim.

* * *

Jamie and Renzulli were walking there beat. Jamie knew he should be paying more attention but his head was too full of thoughts, mainly Cat and his conversation with Danny that morning.

_FLASHBACK_

_Jamie poured two cups of coffee and handed one to his brother. _

"_What are you doing here so early?" Jamie asked trying not to yawn. _

"_I wanted to catch you before your shift." Danny replied. _

_Jamie nodded and took a sip of his coffee. _

"_What's this about Danny?" Jamie asked a little annoyed that he couldn't be back in bed; he still had an hour before he needed to be up to get ready for work. _

"_I wanted to talk to you about Cat." Danny replied. _

_Jamie felt a pain shoot through his heart like it did every time he thought of Cat. _

"_What about Cat?" Jamie asked. _

_He tried to sound bitter, he really did but his conversations with her grandfather made it difficult not to hate her. Not that he could if he wanted to. He was in love with her and it hurt not to have her around. Being in the apartment alone was difficult and Jamie found himself avoiding being home as much as he could. _

"_What are you going to do about her?" Danny asked. _

_Jamie looked at him confused. _

"_You're just going to wait around for her?" Danny questioned. _

_Jamie sighed. _

"_I don't know." He replied honestly. _

_There was part of Jamie that wanted to forget he ever met her but he knew that was impossible , even since Linda had brought Cat into his life she had become more important than anything and he regretted nothing about their relationship apart from not kissing her sooner. Thoughts of their kiss went through Jamie's mind. _

"_Jamie you can't go on like this." Danny replied his voice raised because of how annoyed and angry he was. _

"_Like what?" Jamie demanded. _

"_Your barely even here. I know it hurts kid but you got do something with your life either move on with your life or find a way to sort things out with Cat because you're stuck. It's like you're just going through the motions until an answer comes to you and you can't live like that." Danny advice. _

_Jamie knew Danny was right he just wasn't ready to face up to that choice yet._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Jamie closed his eyes.

"Hey Reagan what's going on with you?" Renzulli asked.

Jamie just shook his head for once he just needed not to think about it. They walked over to the cross and waited for the lights to change.

"Kai, no." A women shouted from across the street.

Jamie looked across the street to find a women trying to get her toddler who was dangerously close to the road to come back.

"Sarge," Jamie said.

"Already see it." Renzulli replied.

"Kai, please baby come back." The women called trying not to let the terror she felt show to her son.

She had another child in her arms and the pavement was busy with other people the harder she tried to get to her son the further away she seemed to get pulled. The little boy Kai dropped his ball which went into the road. Without thinking or knowing the danger the little boy ran out after it. Jamie's feet seemed to move before his brain did and he was running towards the little boy dodging in and out of the cars.

"Reagan get back here." Renzulli shouted.

But Jamie ignored him all he could think about was getting the boy to safety. Jamie got to the ball and picked up and he started walking over towards the boy, he looked to his right a car was coming at speed Jamie knew he wouldn't be able to stop in time. Jamie picked up the boy and turned using his body as a shield to protect the boy.

The last thing Jamie remembered before everything went black was the screeching of the car breaks.

* * *

Cat was doing her rounds before her shifted finished, it had been a busy day but that was exactly what Cat need especially after the day she had. But today had taught her one thing, she now understood why Marco hated her mother so much.

Cat had tried not going to see Sophie but that little part of her mind became harder and harder to ignored until she found her feet moving on her own and she was standing outside the address Marco had given her.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Can I help you?" A woman said as she opened the door. _

_The woman was wearing a maid's outfit and her thick accident reminded her of Italy. _

"_I'm looking for Miss Sophie-Mae Ellis." Cat replied. _

_The women looked a little afraid but nodded and opened the door wider enough for Cat to walk through, before Cat had time to look around the maid pulled Cat through another set off doors which led to a large extravagant office. _

"_Maria, I told you I was in no mood for visitors today." A cold voice called from behind the desk. _

_The maid, Maria spoke quickly in what Cat guessed was Spanish not Italian. _

_The women looked up from her desk and Cat knew automatically who she was. Marco was right she did look like her mother. Her hair was the same colour and length and her eyes Cat's eyes was the mirror of her mothers. _

"_What are you doing here?" she said her voice cold and harsh, making Cat wish she had never came here in the first place. _

"_I wanted to see you." Cat replied._

_Sophie stood up from her chair and walked round her desk before leaning against the front of it. _

"_Why?" Sophie demanded. _

"_You're my mother I had to understand." Cat pointed out. _

_Sophie rolled her eyes and looked bored. _

"_You were a mistake I got rid of years ago, as to why you're here now I don't know." Sophie spat spitefully. _

_The words stung but Cat had been expecting them. _

"_I don't understand either." Cat mumbled. _

_Sophie sighed. _

"_Then if you don't mind would you leave I have a lot of work to do." Sophie said already turning back to her work. _

_Maria led Cat out of the house. _

"_I am sorry miss, you're better off. Trust me." Maria said as she closed the door a sad smile of her face. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Cat learned truly how lucky she had been not ending up living with her mother.

After finishing with her last patient Cat headed to the staff room to get changed the TV was on just like always but know on was watching.

"Breaking news NYPD polices officer who wished to unnamed risked his life to save the life of a young boy." The news anchor said.

Cat walked towards the screen.

"A three year old boy was separated from his mother on the busy New York streets, when he lost his ball and ran out into the road. A NYPD officer risked his life by running across the street and used his body to shield the young boy after a car that was going too fast too stopped hit the pair. The young boy was unharmed and the Officer was lucky enough to survive with only minor injuries and a mild concussion." The reporter said.

Cat's heart ached and before she could think her feet were already moving.

* * *

Jamie leaned on Danny as he lead him into his apartment.

"Come on Kid let me take you to dads." Danny begged.

"No, I want to be in my own home." Jamie argued.

He had been avoiding home for weeks but now there was nothing he wanted more than to be at home.

"Then let me stay with you." Danny said.

"I'll be fine Danny." Jamie argued.

After a little while longer Danny finally left. Jamie relaxed into the sofa and closed his eyes. He had been lucky today, he had saved and little boy's life and escaped with a few bruises and a couple of broken ribs. A knock on the door had Jamie struggling out of his seat. He slowly and painful made his way to the door. He opened the door and stepped back Cat stood staring back at him, he could tell she had been crying and it broke his heart.

"You're an idiot." Cat said quickly.

Before Jamie had a chance to reply she flung herself into his arms. Jamie caught her and held her tight.

"You're a bloody idiot." Cat shouted tears streaming down her face.

Jamie smiled, he was in pain but he had the women he loved in his arms and he wasn't about to let her go again.

* * *

**Note: next chapter is called love**


	15. Chapter 15: Love

Chapter 14: Love

Jamie was in so much pain as he held Cat close to his chest but he wasn't about to tell her that or stop holding her.

"What are you doing here?" Jamie asked softly.

Cat pulled out of his arms but still had her hands flat against his chest.

"I saw the news report." Cat replied tears still streaming down her face.

"I asked them to leave my name out of it." Jamie replied annoyed.

"They did." Cat informed.

Jamie looked at her confused.

"Then how did you know it was me?" Jamie asked.

Cat shook her head tears falling faster.

"Because you're a stupid bloody selfless idiot." She replied.

Jamie laughed lightly.

"I'm ok I promise." Jamie said trying to whip her tears away.

Jamie cupped Cat's face and used her thumb to whip each tear that fell.

"You could have been killed." She said.

Jamie sighed, he would do what he did today over and over again especially if it meant a little child live because of it but he could see the hurt it caused the people he cared about. Since he couldn't tell Cat he wouldn't do it again he did the next best thing and slowly lowed his head before placing his lips on hers.

The kiss started of slow, Cat responding automatically. Her arms coming round his neck bringing them closer. Jamie put his right arm round her waist and pulled her into him using his left hand he placed it on the back of her neck and bringing her closer. The kiss soon grew intense until Jamie pulled away and rested his head on her forehead both catching their breath.

"We should talk." Jamie said.

"We will." Cat replied breathless.

"Just not now." Cat added before bring his head down for another kiss.

Jamie pulled her in closer her lips soft, demanding and perfect against his. She moaned and Jamie took it as an invitation for his tongue to enter her mouth. He loved exploring her mouth it was something he had wanted to do for a while now.

Her hands travelled down his chest and when she got to the hem of his t-shirt she pulled it up breaking away from lips only until the t-shirt was way from his head before her lips were back again. Her hands travelled all around Jamie's body. Jamie pushed Cat's coat from her shoulders before pulling her shirt off revealing her incredible sexy red bra.

* * *

Cat let her hands roam all over Jamie's body her lips barely leaving his. After he removed her shirt his hand gently cupped her breast before gently massaging them. Cat feel herself getting excited, she wanted Jamie. His hands left her breast before coming round to cup her arse and he lifted her up Cat wrapped her legs round his waist as he carried her towards his bed room.

Cat felt her soft mattresses as he lowered her down, Cat tightened her arms round his neck and he went down with her. He brought his lips from hers down to curve of her neck and began sucking and nibbling something she knew was going to leave a mark but she really didn't mind. She moved her head to give him better access.

"Jamie," Cat moaned.

He started placing kisses down her neck down between her breasts then continued painfully slow to the top her jeans where he undid her jeans and pulled them slowly down her legs. When they were removed he placed kisses up the inside of her thigh, Cat pushed at her knickers her excitement becoming too much to bear and need for Jamie becoming intense but Jamie pushed her hands away. Frustrated Cat put her hands on either side of his head and brought his lips back to hers. She felt Jamie's smile as she undid his trousers and pulled at them, Jamie pulled the rest of trouser off without leaving her lips.

Cat turned them round so she was now straddling his hips, she could feel him hard and ready beneath her. Jamie pulled her closer to him so he could kiss her again his hands going round her back to undo her bra. Her breast sprung free and his mouth attacked them sucking and licking on each before bring his lips back to hers.

"Jamie," Cat groaned as he painfully slowly removed her knickers leaving her completely naked.

She felt Jamie pull back and look at her his eyes full of want and need and Cat pulled down his boxers. Jamie turned them round again so he was now back on top her as he slowly entered her.

Their bodies came together as they slowly made love, reaching their climax together and shouting each other's name in pleasure.

* * *

When Jamie woke he was alone in bed. He slowly sat up his body aching, Cat's clothes still lay scattered around the floor. His boxers and shirt missing. He smiled as he heard movements outside the door. For a moment he had been afraid she had left. He got out of bed bruises now visible and he grabbed a pair of bottoms from his draw before going to find Cat. He found her cooking breakfast wearing his missing clothes and singing along to the radio. Jamie walked over to her and put his arms around her she turned in his arms to face him.

"You should be in bed." She said.

His arms tightened around her.

"I missed my blanket." He said softly kissing her neck.

"Jamie, you should be resting." She said.

Jamie sighed as she pulled out his arms and looked over his injuries.

"Maybe we should have waited." Cat mumbled as he winced as she gently touched his ribs.

"Hey," Jamie said gently placing his hand on her chin and forcing her to look at him.

"I wouldn't change anything." He said a bright smile on his face.

Cat smiled too.

"But you're in pain." She mumbled softly.

Jamie kissed the top of her head.

"It was worth it." He replied.

Cat slowly walked back into his arms and kissed his bare chest.

"We should talk." She said into his chest.

Jamie tightened his hold on her.

"Now?" he asked and she nodded.

* * *

Cat was nervous as she sat down next to him on the sofa. They had just finished breakfast and Cat had made Jamie take his pain pills before they sat down next to each other on the sofa. He had seen her naked, seen her at her complete weakest points yet she had never been move nervous in her life.

"I'm sorry." Cat said breaking their silence.

"What for?" Jamie asked.

"For leaving." Cat replied looking down ashamed.

Jamie gently pulled her chin up to look him in the eyes.

"You ran way Cat, you didn't even give us a chance." Jamie corrected.

She could hear the hurt in his voice and a wave of guilt hit her.

"I' m sorry." Cat replied.

"Why did you do it?" Jamie asked.

"I was afraid." Cat said.

Jamie arms came round her.

"Of what?" He asked

"Of this, of you." Cat said.

"I have spent my whole life thinking I am worthless and you come along and you change everything, you make me feel safe, loved and wanted in ways I never have." Cat added.

"So you run away from it?" Jamie asked in disbelief.

Cat stood up shaking her head he wouldn't understand.

"You wouldn't understand." Cat replied.

Jamie stood up behind her and turned her round to face him. His face determined.

"Try me." He ordered softly.

"You grew up in a loving family; my mother used me to rip off my father then when she got what she wanted she abandoned me. I looked so much like my mother my father hated me. I didn't know what it was like to be loved and I mean really loved until I met Tom and Amy. I'm so afraid that I'll give you my heart and you'll break it and I don't know what I would do if that happened." Cat explained.

Jamie sighed and pulled her into his chest.

"I can't promise you everything will be perfect because I don't know what the future holds but there is one thing I am certain off and that's that I love you and I would never intentionally harm you." Jamie replied trying to sooth her.

Cat felt herself start to relax into him.

"So what do we do now?" Cat asked.

She placed a kiss to his chest.

"Let's try being together." Jamie said

"And if that doesn't work?" Cat asked.

"Trust me after last night it will definitely work." Jamie pointed out and Cat laughed.

"I love you Jamie Reagan." Cat said.

The words she had been so afraid to say came out so easily and felt so right. Jamie smiled down at her.

"I love you too Caterina." Jamie replied.

She liked how he used her real now it felt so real, so perfect.

* * *

**Note: Next chapter will be called Dates and brothers. **


	16. Chapter 16: Brothers and dates

Chapter 16: Brothers and dates

Danny Reagan was not sure how he felt about Cat being back in his brother's life. It wasn't that he didn't like Cat because he did, she was a sweet girl with a decent scent of humour and hey she did save his life. But she also hurt his little brother and that was not ok with him, deep down Danny knew it wasn't intentional she had her insecurities just like most people did however in this case her's were slightly more than everyone else's. Jamie was a smart kid he always had been but Danny was worried that when it came to Cat he couldn't be. From the moment that Linda brought Cat into Jamie's life it seemed like Cat became his life, at the time it hadn't bothered Danny after all it had kept Jamie smiling and that was all that mattered. But now he wasn't so sure.

"What's got you thinking so hard?" Linda asked.

The kids had been in bed about an hour and Danny was sitting on the sofa with his wife drinking a beer. He loved these kinds of nights but they didn't happen often so Danny tried to make the most of them.

"I worried." Danny replied.

Linda paused the film they were meant to be watching and looked at Danny waiting for him to continue. Danny sighed.

"About Jamie." Danny said.

"You mean when it comes to Cat?" Linda asked and Danny nodded.

Linda smiled.

"Jamie's a smart boy he knows what his doing." Linda pointed out.

"Not when it comes to Cat his not." Danny argued.

Linda sighed.

"Just like you are when it comes to me." Linda said.

Danny knew she had a point.

"That's what love is and after what we saw last night I don't understand why you're worrying so much." Linda said smirking.

Danny cringed as memories of last night ran through this mind.

_FLASHBACK_

"_If you're that worried why don't we go and check on him?" Linda suggested. _

_Danny never wanted to leave Jamie on his own especially after the last few weeks he was having. _

"_What about the boys?" Danny asked. _

"_I'll ask Mary to keep an eye on them for us." Linda replied. _

_Danny nodded. _

_After dinner Danny and Linda head over to Jamie's apartment. As they approached the door that was half open Danny could hear voices. He looked at Linda and put his finger to his mouth indicting she should stay quiet and Linda nodded. Danny slowly walked towards the door. _

"_We should talk." Jamie said. _

"_We will." A breathless women's voice said. _

_Danny looked into the apartment. _

"_Just not now." The women Danny now new as Cat said as she kissed Jamie. _

_Danny was about to clear his throat to let them know they were there but Linda shook her head and copied his movement of putting her finger on her lips. Danny looked back into the apartment just as Cat removed Jamie t-shirt. _

"_I do not need to see this." Danny said quietly. _

_Linda laughed silently just as Jamie removed Cat's t-shirt._

"_Maybe we should go, he seems fine to me." Linda said quietly trying not to laugh. _

_Danny shook his head and closed the apartment door, he did not need to see his little brother getting it on._

"_At lease keep the door closed." Danny said loudly but he knew they wouldn't hear him._

_END OF FLASHBACK. _

* * *

Hunter Murphy liked to think he had never been the type of older brother to scare of his little sisters dates, he had Tyler and Carter to do that for him. Or in most cases one look at their father and most boys would have done a runner themselves. Plus Cat had always been closer to Carter and it seemed Carter had taken it upon himself to protect their sister from all the idiots out there that she came into contact with. But since Cat picked up her whole life to move to America and help him with Max after his wife died Hunter found himself very protective of his little sister.

From the moment his parents had brought her home Hunter had wanted to protect her, he had been old enough to know the truth and when he went to celebrate Cat's birthday with her grandfather and biological father he could understand why his parents had been so desperate to give her a proper home. From that day onwards Hunter had always thought of Cat as his sister and he always would.

Hunter had liked Jamie from the moment he met him, he made Cat smile and his son laugh something he didn't do very often since he mum died. Then when his father past away Jamie had taken it upon himself to help Cat get back home and then he came with her and was there whenever she needed him.

When Cat had let her insecurities get the better of her and run away from Jamie before they could truly start a life together he had been disappointed in both of them Cat for running away and Jamie for letting her. Now they were together properly together and it made Hunter a little nervous, what if Cat decided it was all too much and ran away again? Would Jamie let her or would her stop her? Hunter was getting stressed just thinking about it and he hated it.

The doorbell rang bringing Hunter out of his thoughts. Hunter walked to the door and opened it to find Jamie standing there.

"Come in." Hunter said opening the door wider.

Tonight was Cat and Jamie's first date and Cat had spent most of the afternoon getting ready in her room.

"Cat, Jamie's here." Hunter shouted up the stairs.

"I'm coming." Her voice replied.

Hunter shook his head.

"Can I get you a drink?" Hunter asked Jamie.

Jamie smiled and nodded.

"Sure." Jamie replied following Hunter to the kitchen.

Hunter handed Jamie a beer and looked him over. Jamie was a decent guy Hunter knew that but he had to say it.

"Your look after her right?" Hunter asked his tone serious.

"Yes." Jamie replied automatically.

Hunter smiled.

"Good." He replied.

* * *

Jamie new Hunter was trying to protect his sister and he smiled at that.

"How's Max?" Jamie asked.

Hunter smiled.

"He is well thanks keeps talking about playing with your nephews again." Hunter replied.

Jamie smiled and nodded.

"Next time I look after them you should come out with us." Jamie suggested.

"Sounds good." Hunter replied taking a sip of his beer.

"Hey sorry to keep you waiting." Cat said from behind him.

Jamie turned round to face her and his mouth fell open. She looked stunning she wore a dark green summer dress that ended just above her knees her hair hung in lose curls her makeup was flawless.

"You look stunning." Jamie said kissing her on the cheek.

"Thank you." Cat replied.

She returned with a kiss of her own to his lips.

"You ready to go?" Jamie asked and Cat nodded.

Jamie took hold of her hand.

"Thanks for the beer Hunter will see you soon." Jamie said.

"Have fun." Hunter said waving as they left the house.

"So where are we going?" Cat asked as Jamie pulled away from Hunter's house.

Jamie smiled.

"Wait and see." He replied.

From the corner of his eyes Jamie could see Cat pouting and it made him laugh.

* * *

Cat's mouth dropped open in surprise as Jamie pulled up at fun fair.

"You hate it?" Jamie asked.

Cat shook her head.

"I love it." Cat said taking Jamie hand and pulling towards the entrance.

The spent the next hour going on the rides and Cat loved every minute of it she hadn't smiled or laughed so much in a long time.

"You hungry?" Jamie asked.

"I starving." Cat replied honestly.

Jamie laughed at took hold of her hand and led her across the street to a small Italian restaurant. Cat smiled as the waiter took their orders.

"I love you." Cat said.

Jamie looked over at her and smiled he took her hand and pressed a kiss to her hand.

"I love you too." Jamie replied.

Over dinner they talk non-stop about each other's work, there nephews and Jamie's niece. Being with Jamie felt so right so perfect. After dinner the walked round the fair again, they played different games went on a couple more rides then they walked slowly back to the car.

"Did you have fun?" Jamie asked as they got to the car.

Cat wrapped her arms round Jamie's neck.

"It was amazing thank you." Cat replied.

Jamie arms came round her waist and pulled her in closer.

"So you'll go out with me again?" Jamie asked his smile reached his eyes and lit up his enter face.

Cat tugged his neck down so she could kiss him. Cat kissed him till she was breathless.

"Defiantly." She replied when they pulled away.

Jamie laughed before pulling her in for a kiss ago. Jamie's kisses took her breath away in the best possible way. He ran his tongue on the bottom of her lip asking for entice and Cat gave it willingly. She gasped as his tongue did wonderful things to her mouth and Jamie slowly pulled away.

"We have to get out of her." Jamie said clearing his throat.

Cat smiled.

"Let's go home then." Cat suggested.

Jamie smiled before nodding and taking her home.

Being with Jamie was right Cat new that she was really looking forward to what their future held.

* * *

**Next chapter will be called birthday surprises it will be about 6 months after this chapter. **


	17. Chapter 17: Moving home

**Note: I changed the name of the chapter because there are a couple things I wanted to add before I do the birthday and surprises chapter, anyway this is still set six months after they started dating Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 17: Moving home

Jamie sat at the dinner table on Sunday, it had been six months since him Cat had started dating and it couldn't be going better. She was everything to Jamie his best friend, his lover, his confident. They still had issue's from time to time, like Cat regally went to visit her biological father and Jamie didn't like it he hated the way he treated her. But Cat was almost as stubborn as he was and the argument would always end the same way Cat telling him to mind his own business.

"Where's Cat today?" His father asked.

Jamie sighed.

"Working." Jamie replied.

"She's been working a lot lately." Linda commented.

"She has been trying to get enough money together to get a deposit for a place nearer to the hospital." Jamie explained.

"Why not just get her to move back in with you." Danny suggested.

"I said she should but she said we have a good thing and she didn't want to ruin what we have but she basically lives at the apartment anyway." Jamie replied his annoyance clear.

Danny laughed.

"You have to let Cat make up her own mind." Erin said.

Jamie looked at his sister, he knew if anyone would agree with Cat it would be Erin both stubborn, both determined to do things on their own even if it was the hard way.

"I know." Jamie said feeling deflated.

"I just don't won't her working herself to death because she been stubborn." Jamie added.

"You just have to make sure she doesn't." His father said bringing an end to their discussion.

* * *

Cat finished her shift and just in time she felt exhausted, part of her new she was being stubborn Jamie had offered to let her move back home and she knew she should take him up on his offer but she was afraid if she did she would ruin what they had.

After a long and tiring journey she made it back to Hunter house, Max was already in bed and Hunter was watching TV. Cat kicked off her shoes and sat next to her brother.

"How was it today?" Hunter asked not taking his eyes away from the screen.

Cat relaxed into the chair.

"Tiring." Cat replied.

"Why not just ask Jamie if you can move back in with him?" Hunter suggested.

Cat sighed.

"He already asked me to but I said no." Cat replied.

Cat heard the TV go silent and she opened her eyes to find the TV paused and Hunter looking at her.

"Why?" He asked.

"I just don't think that's a good idea." Cat said.

Hunter shook his head.

"Why?" He asked again.

"You sound like a toddle keep saying why." Cat pointed out trying to distract him from having a conversation she was too tired to really think about.

"Cat," Hunter warned.

"Fine. I'm afraid." She said.

Hunter looked of her confused.

"Of what?" Hunter asked.

Cat sighed and closed her eyes again.

"Jamie and I have a really good thing at the moment, what if moving in with him changes everything?" Cat asked without waiting for a reply she continued.

"I don't want to mess everything up and lose Jamie."

Hunter sighed and Cat opened her eyes and looked at Cat.

"First you have to stop thinking you're going to mess everything up. Things happen and whether you like it or not, things with Jamie will go bad from time to time but if you love each other you will find a way to work through it. Second you and Jamie have lived together already and it worked then why wouldn't it work now?" Hunter said.

"I no, I'm just afraid." Cat mumbled.

Hunter sighed and put his arm round Cat.

"Just think about it." Hunter said as he turned the TV back on.

Cat nodded as she got up, she needed a hot bath and an early night.

"Oh and Cat?" Hunter called.

Cat stopped and looked back over at her brother.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"For what it's worth I don't think you'll ever lose Jamie." Hunter said.

Cat smiled to herself as she walked up the stairs; maybe Hunter was right moving back in with Jamie wasn't such a bad idea.

* * *

Jamie took a sip of his coffee as he waited for Danny to pay. He and Danny were meeting for coffee just before their shift started.

"So how are things with Cat?" Danny asked as they took a seat on a bench not fair from the coffee cart.

"Good." Jamie sighed.

"But?" Danny asked as if he already knew there was something else.

"But I haven't seen much of her lately." Jamie replied honestly.

With Cat working as much as she had been he hadn't really seen her and he missed her.

"So what you going to do about it?" Danny asked.

Jamie sighed, what could he did about it. Jamie phone bleep and he looked down at the screen.

_I miss you. Are you free tonight? C xx_

Jamie showed Danny the message.

"This is your chance, talk to her." Danny suggested.

Jamie nodded.

_Dinner, my treat? J xx_

A reply came a few minutes later.

_: ) what time and where? C xx_

Jamie thought for a few minutes.

_Home when you finish work. J xx_

He put his phone away knowing she knew what he meant.

"So what you going to say?" Danny asked.

Jamie shrugged his shoulders. He may not know what he was going to say but he was defiantly going to say something.

* * *

Cat smiled as she reread Jamie message. Home was their apartment, ever since Cat had moved to New York no place had ever felt like home at least not until she meet Jamie and moved in with him. She had never felt more at home in her entire life. She hadn't seen Jamie in a few days and she really missed him and seeing him tonight was just what she needed. After work she took the short journey to the apartment and knocked on the door. Jamie had offered her, her keys back but she had refused to take them. She knew he didn't understand why she was being stubborn but he had accepted it anyway.

The door opened as she knocked and she looked around finding red petals. Cat smiled and she came in the apartment closing the door behind her. She kicked of her shoes before hang up her coat and following the petals. The petals led to the kitchen where she heard the soft sound of music and the delicious smell of food. Cat's stomach rumbled appreciatively. Cat looked round the kitchen Jamie was nowhere in sight the table was set for two a candle in the middle.

"Jamie?" Cat called softly.

Two arms wrapped around her stomach and Cat relaxed back into the hold Jamie smell sounded her senses and she turned in his arms to face him.

Jamie smiled down at her as she went up on her tiptoes to press a kiss to his lips.

"I missed you." Cat said as she kissed him.

Jamie smiled into the kiss and bent down to make it easier for her to reach him and he deepened the kiss.

When they pulled away they were both breathless.

"I missed you too." Jamie told her.

He kissed her one more time before pulling away.

"Let's eat." He suggested and Cat nodded.

The caught up over dinner both asking questions about there jobs, family, life but neither one really asking what they wanted.

After dinner the moved to the sofa with a beer and a tub of Cat's favourite ice cream, they sat together Cat curled up to Jamie his arms tightly wrapped round her.

"I can't keep missing you." Jamie said softly.

"Me either." Cat replied honestly.

Cat felt his lips press into her shoulder.

"Move back home?" Jamie suggested.

Cat took a nervous breath.

"Ok." She said.

She felt Jamie exhale, almost like he had been holding his breath while waiting for her answer.

* * *

Jamie smiled as he lifted the last box from Hunter's car. It had been a week since Cat had finally decided to move back in with him but they had to wait until they were both off until they could move everything in.

Jamie took the box in and shut the door behind him.

"Please tell me that's the last one." Cat begged.

Jamie smiled as he put the box down.

"It's the last one." Jamie replied.

Cat silently cheered and Jamie laughed.

"I didn't think I had this much stuff." Cat said looking round the room.

Jamie walked over to Cat and put his arms around Cat.

"How are we going to fit it all in?" Cat asked.

Jamie sighed as she relaxed into him.

"Will find away." Jamie said softly.

"I'm glad your back." Jamie told her.

"Me too." Cat said as she turned in his arms.

"It's good to be home." She added before kissing him.


	18. Chapter 18: A surprise

Chapter 18: A surprise

Cat took a deep breath as she tried not to let the smell of Henry's home-made Sunday dinner make her throw up.

"Cat are you feeling ok?" Frank asked studying her intently.

Cat took another deep breath before looking over at Frank and smiling.

"I'm ok." Cat lied.

They went back to talking, Jamie put a hand on her leg and she smiled at him. Henry handed her over a plate and as she placed the plate down in front of her the smell became so much and she pushed she herself away from the table and ran to the bathroom.

After throwing up a couple of times Cat sat on the bathroom floor and closed her eyes, just as someone knocked on the door.

"Cat its Erin and Linda can we come it." Erin said.

Cat stood up slowly and walked over to unlock the door she opened it before lowering herself back down to the floor.

Erin and Linda came in, Linda handed Cat a cup of water.

"You ok?" She asked.

Cat nodded.

"This is like the third time that I know of where you threw up." Linda pointed out.

Cat closed her eyes she had no idea what was making her be sick.

"You're not pregnant are you?" Erin asked.

Cat opened her eyes and looked at Erin.

"Are you?" Erin asked seeing the shock on Cat face.

Cat thought about it when was the last time she had her period? She couldn't remember.

"I … don't know." Cat stuttered.

"You're a doctor how can you not know?" Erin asked.

Linda laughed.

"They say doctors make the worse patients." Linda said.

Erin laughed too.

"What if I am pregnant?" Cat asked worried.

Erin and Linda looked down at her.

"Me and Jamie haven't been together that long, a baby changes everything." Cat babbled.

Linda put a hand on Cat' shoulder.

"Breath Cat. We don't even know if you are pregnant yet." Linda pointed out.

Cat took a deep breath.

"What do I do now?" Cat asked.

"I don't think I can sit through the rest of dinner not knowing." Cat added.

Erin took a deep breath.

"Then lets gone and find out." Erin suggested.

Cat nodded.

They went downstairs, Cat put on her shoes and grabbed her coat as Linda went to tell the others that they were popping out.

"You ok?" Jamie voice asked from behind her.

Cat new if she turned round he would know she would be lying.

"I'm fine, we will be right back." Cat mumbled.

"Cat…" Jamie started.

"Sorry Jamie we got to go will be right back." Erin interrupted before taking Cats hand and pulling her out of the house.

Cat took a shaky breath as they got in the car.

"Thank you." Cat said as they waited for Linda.

"Just promised me you'll speak to Jamie not matter the outcome." Erin said.

Cat sighed, she owed Jamie that.

"I promise." Cat replied as Linda got in the car.

* * *

Jamie was a little bit worried, Cat had been sick a lot lately.

"I wonder what all that was about?" Danny mumbled to himself.

Jamie wonder too.

"I got an invitation from Cat's grandfather about her birthday." His father said bringing Jamie out of his thoughts.

Jamie smiled there was about a week till Cats birthday and her grandfather was organising Cat a surprise birthday party.

"Cat knows nothing about it so don't tell her." Jamie said.

Frank smiled and nodded.

"What are you going to get her?" Danny asked from across the table.

Jamie had been thinking about what he could get her since he had spoken with her grandfather about her party.

"I have been thinking of asking her to marry me." Jamie replied honestly.

He loved Cat, they may have only been dating for about eight months but he had known her for almost two years now and he couldn't imagine his life without her.

"Are you sure about this son?" his father asked.

"I love Cat and I couldn't imagine a life without her." Jamie replied.

"If you're sure I'll go with you to help pick out a ring if you want?" Danny offered.

Jamie smiled.

"That would be good thanks." Jamie replied.

About an hour later Linda and Erin returned.

"Where's Cat?" Jamie asked.

Erin and Linda looked at Jamie.

"Maybe you should go home." Linda suggested.

Jamie was worried now.

"Just go home Jamie." Erin ordered.

Jamie looked over at his brother who shrugged his shoulders and Jamie quickly left without saying goodbye.

When Jamie got home the apartment was really silent.

"Cat?" Jamie called.

"Bathroom." Her voice called back.

Jamie took a breath and slowly walked over to the bathroom. He knocked on the close door.

"Come in." she said her voice was soft and tired.

Jamie opened the door to find Cat sitting on the bathroom floor. Jamie took a seat next to her and she put her head on his shoulder.

"What's going on?" Jamie asked.

Cat turned her head so her face was buried in his arm. Jamie moved his arm and put it round her so her face became buried in his chest.

"Cat?" Jamie asked softly.

He felt Cat take a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant." She said

* * *

Cat pulled out of Jamie's arms to look at him.

"Please say something." Cat begged.

Jamie cleared his throat and looked at her.

"Are you sure?" Jamie asked.

Cat sighed and stood up, she turned to look down at Jamie before holding her hand out to him after looking at it for a couple of minutes before he took hold of it. Cat walked him over to the bathroom sink and looked down at its contents. Cat had taken 6 home pregnancy test and they were all positive.

Jamie stared down at the contents.

"Jamie?" Cat called.

Jamie didn't reply, she knew he was shocked so was she but she needed him. She needed to know what he felt.

"Jamie?" Cat called again.

Still no reply. Cat felt tears in the corner of her eye and she turned and ran from the room.

She ran till she was out of the building, her bare feet touched the cold ground and she winced as the cold air bit into her skin making her shiver.

A sob escaped her mouth. What was she going to do now?

"Dam it Cat you're going to freeze." Jamie said from behind her.

Cat turned to face him.

"Why the hell did you run off?" Jamie asked slowly walking towards her.

"I just told you I'm pregnant and you didn't say anything." Cat said tears falling faster.

"So you run off." Jamie asked Cat could hear his annoyance.

"You didn't say anything I assumed you didn't want this." Cat said pointing to herself.

Jamie sighed frustrated.

"You shouldn't assume things." Jamie said now two steps from her.

"What am I meant to think then?" Cat asked.

Jamie shook his head as he looked down at her feet. Without another word he picked her up.

"What are you doing?" Cat demanded.

Jamie ignored her just started walking when they got back inside their build Cat expected him to put her down but he continued walking towards their apartment.

"You're pregnant." Jamie said as he stepped into their apartment.

Jamie slowly put Cat down.

"I know its too soon, but I love you and I already love it and the idea of not bringing it into this world…" Cat babbled but stopped when Jamie silenced her with a kiss.

His lips met hers almost urgently; like he needed to prove she was real. His hand rested on the side of her face and when he pulled away he rested his forehead on hers.

"Just listen ok?" Jamie asked and Cat nodded.

"Yes it probably too soon but that doesn't make it a bad thing. I want this baby Cat just as much as I know you do." Jamie said.

Tears fell down Cat's face again.

"What if having this baby messes everything we have up, I couldn't bear to lose you." Cat cried.

Jamie sighed as he whipped away tears from her cheeks.

"You're never going to lose me ever." Jamie said kissing her forehead.

"But the baby will change things." Cat pointed out.

"Of course it will but we will find a way to deal with the changes." Jamie said.

Cat put her arms round Jamie waist and hugged him hiding her head in his chest. Cat felt Jamie kiss her hair as he pulled her in closer.

"So were going to do this?" Cat asked pulling out of his hold briefly.

Jamie nodded a smile on his face before his face turned serious.

"But you have to promise me one thing?" Jamie said.

"What?" Cat asked.

"You have to stop running away otherwise we will never deal with anything." Jamie pointed.

Cat closed her eyes and walked back into his arms.

"I promise." Cat replied.

"Good." Jamie said.

"I love you." He added.

Cat smiled.

"I love you too." Cat replied.

* * *

**Note: Next chapter is birthdays and the m-word. **


	19. Chapter 19: Birthday and the m-word

Chapter 19: birthday and the m-word

Jamie watched Cat as she looked down at her stomach in the mirror it had been a week since they found out she was pregnant, yesterday they had been to the doctors to confirm the pregnancy and today was Cat's birthday. Cat ran her hand over her stomach before she turned and looked at Jamie.

"I am going to get fat." Cat warned.

Jamie was a little worried how to handle this. So he opted to say nothing just walk over to her and wrap his arms round her.

"I love you." He said kissing her hair.

Cat snuggled into his chest.

"Do we have to go out tonight?" Cat asked, her face still buried in his chest.

Jamie gently step back and looked at her.

"It's your birthday and I promised your grandfather that we would have dinner with him at least." Jamie explained.

She still had no idea about the party yet.

Cat sighed.

"We should probably get going." Cat said.

Jamie nodded in agreement.

* * *

Cat was nervous; her grandfather was a very perceptive man. When they went to the doctors they had been told she was 12 weeks pregnant, although she was sure she wasn't showing she was sure she would do something that would tip her grandfather off, and she had no idea how he was going to react or how anyone was going to act for that matter and it was beginning to make her nervous.

When they arrived at her grandfather's house Cat took a deep breath and got out the car. Jamie took her hand as they walk towards the front door.

"Why do you look so worried?" Jamie asked.

Cat looked sidewise at him.

"What if he finds out?" Cat pointed out.

Jamie stopped and turned Cat to face him.

"Cat listen to me, I know this is sooner than either of us expected but I want this do you?" Jamie asked.

"Of course I do." Cat replied automatically.

"Then what's so bad about your grandfather finding out, he will find out eventually." Jamie replied.

Cat sighed.

"I don't know." Cat argued.

Jamie put his arms round her.

"Look we won't tell him but if he asked we which I don't think he will then will tell the truth." Jamie said.

Cat nodded.

"Ok." She agreed.

Then continued walking again.

Cat knocked on the door.

"Hello Miss Caterina." The maid said as she opened the door.

"Hello Mary." Cat replied as she walked in.

"Your grandfather request's your presents in the dining room." Mary explained.

Cat nodded and she and Jamie followed her to the dining room. Mary opened the door and stood back as Cat and Jamie walked in. Cat froze as she looked round the room. Everyone she loved and care about was in the room. Jamie's family, her grandfather, her father, her family from England.

"What are you all doing here?" Cat asked in disbelief.

"Happy birthday day to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Cat, happy birthday to you." They sung.

Cat smiled.

"Thank you." She whispered as they each made there way over to wish her a happy birthday.

* * *

Jamie watched as Cat surrounded by people laughed and joked.

"I am glad she met you." A voice said next to him.

Jamie turned to find Amy standing next to him watching Cat closely.

"Me too." Jamie replied.

Amy looked at Jamie.

"Now that she is pregnant are you going to marry her?" Amy asked.

Jamie stared at her in shock. Amy laughed.

"Don't worry I want say a word until you decided to tell us." Amy said.

Jamie smiled.

"How did you know?" Jamie asked generally interested.

Amy looked back over at Cat.

"I don't see my daughter often but when I do it's hard not to notice the changes. She his slightly bigger than last time round the middle, her boobs are slightly bigger and she's not drinking even on her birthday." Amy replied.

"So you assumed she was pregnant?" Jamie asked.

Amy shook her head.

"It was you who made me wonder." Amy replied.

Jamie raised his eyebrows.

"Ever since you got here your eyes have barely left Cat for too long, you look at her like she is most precious thing in the world." Amy explained.

Jamie looked around wondering if anyone else could tell.

"Plus a mother can tell these things." Amy said laughing.

Jamie relaxed a little bit.

"I was going to ask her to marry me today." Jamie said.

Amy stopped laughing and looked at her.

"She won't like it if it's just because of the baby." Amy replied.

Jamie knew Cat well enough to know this.

"It's not." Jamie promised.

Amy nodded and smiled.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Amy asked.

Jamie took a nervous breath before slowly walking over to Cat. His heart was hammering in his chest. What if she said no?

"Cat?" Jamie called.

Cat looked at him and smiled.

Jamie stood in front of her before he belt down on one knee.

"Jamie?" Cat asked confused.

"I know we haven't been together that long but I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So Caterina will you marry me?" Jamie asked.

* * *

Cat stared at Jamie is disbelief. Did he just say marry? Her thoughts were all over the place. Was he doing this just because she was pregnant?

"Stand up." Cat said.

She gently pulled Jamie up.

"Are you asking just because I am pregnant?" Cat asked.

She heard gasps from the room and cursed herself for forgetting that everyone that loved and cared about was in the room.

"You're pregnant?" someone asked but Cat never took her eyes away from Jamie.

"No." Jamie replied.

Cat shook her head, I didn't make sense.

"Then why are you asking, I mean we haven't been together that long." Cat said trying to find a possible reason in her mind.

Jamie said and put his hands either side of her face.

"I know we haven't been together that long, but for me you it you're the one. The person that I am going to spend the rest of my life with and I know I am that person for you to." Jamie replied.

His sweet words and her hormones where making her teary.

"How do you know that?" Cat asked smiling.

Jamie smiled back whipping away tears that fell from her eyes with his fingers.

"Being with me scares you yet you are because even though it goes against everything you belief or think about yourself or love and family you know that this." Jamie said placing a soft kiss to her lips.

"Feels right." He finished as he pulled away.

Cat sighed.

"So you don't want to get the m-word just because of the baby?" Cat asked.

Cat gently put her hand on her stomach.

"You mean married," Jamie said smiling at her saying the m-word.

Cat nodded.

"Then no. Marrying you has always been my plan." Jamie replied smiling.

Even though she was scared beyond belief Cat loved Jamie and marrying him was something she wanted.

"Then yes I will marry you." Cat replied softly.

Jamie smiled brightly before bringing her into his arms.

"I may have just informed our whole family that were going to have a baby." Cat mumbled into his chest.

Jamie laughed.

"They were going to find out eventually." Jamie pointed out.

Cat laughed before she pulled out of his hold and took his hand before looking back at there family. She looked over at her grandfather, he was smiling at her.

"Your pregnant." Her grandfather said and Cat took a deep breath before nodding.

Her grandfather walked slowly towards her.

"And your engaged?" he asked and again Cat nodded.

Her grandfather was now inches from her.

"Congratulations Caterina." He said before pulling her gently into his arms.

Cat hugged her grandfather back.

"Thank you." Cat whispered.

* * *

Jamie watched Cat hugged her grandfather, when someone touched his shoulder. Jamie turned round to find his father standing there.

"You going to be a father." He said.

"Yeah, I no its soon but we both want this." Jamie said.

His father smiled.

"Of course you do." His father replied.

Jamie went back to watching Cat.

"I am glad you found someone who loves you the way you deserve to be loved." His father said.

Jamie knew he worried his father, he never meant to but after Joe died it seemed that so did Jamie's life. Before Joe's death Jamie had been a lawyer school graduate about to marry his college girlfriend but after Joe's death and Jamie decided to become a police officer it seemed like Jamie couldn't hold on to anything good in his life but then he met Cat and everything change. Now he was engaged to the women he loved and he was going to become a father he couldn't wait.

"Thank you." Jamie replied.

* * *

Amy Murphy watched her daughter and her future son-in-law, there was no denying the pair loved each other. He held her like she was the most important thing in his life and she looked at him like she would rather die than live without him.

Someone cleared there throat next to her, Amy turned her head to find the commissioner, Jamie's father standing next to her holding out his handkerchief. That's when Amy felt the tears that she had apparently been crying. Amy took hold of the handkerchief and whipped the tears from her eyes.

"Thank you." She said.

The commissioner smiled at her.

"It reminds you of your husband am I right?" he asked.

Amy studied the man.

"Just like it reminds you of your wife." She replied.

The commissioner smiled and nodded.

"You will look after my daughter won't you?" Amy asked.

The commissioner nodded.

"From the moment I met her I know Jamie would end up falling in love with her." The commissioner commented.

"When I met Jamie I thought the same thing." Amy replied.

The commissioner smiled.

Amy was happy, she knew Marco's words had affected Cat over the years but Cat finding Jamie was wonderful and now not only was she getting married but she was also becoming a mother. Amy knew Tom could rest easy know all of his children were finally happy in their own way.


	20. Chapter 20: Interview and Job

Chapter 20: Interviews and jobs

Cat frowned as she looked down at the job application, she loved her job but with the baby coming she needed something more reliable something that we get her home at normal times.

"You don't have to do this you know." Jamie said next to her.

Cat knew he felt guilty about her doing this he thought she was giving up on her dreams, she wasn't. Sure this had not been the job she had in mind when she started training to become a doctor but it didn't meant that it wouldn't be fulfilling in its own way.

"I know but I want to." Cat replied honestly.

She felt Jamie sigh next to her.

Cat turned to look at him.

"Honestly Jamie I want to do this." Cat told him.

Jamie looked at her.

"What about the ER you love your job there?" Jamie asked.

"I do, but if I get this job I know I would love it too." Cat argued.

"How do you know that?" Jamie demanded.

Cat sighed she didn't understand why he was so against her applying for this job.

"Why don't you want me to apply for this job?" Cat asked.

"You'll see things in autopsy that people should never have to see I don't want that for you." Jamie pointed out.

Cat touched his face.

They job she was applying for was new pathologist NYPD department working with homicide division.

"I want to do this and it's not just because of this little one." Cat said rubbing her stomach.

Jamie put his hand on her stomach also.

"I just don't want you to get hurt and I think you will if you work there." Jamie sighed knowing he wasn't going to change her mind.

Cat filled out the last of the job application.

"That's what I have you for." Cat said.

Jamie looked at her confused.

"To hold me when I get hurt. To make it all better." Cat added kissing Jamie softly.

"Always." Jamie mumbled as he kissed her back.

* * *

Jamie handed Erin her coffee and took a seat opposite her.

"How's Nicki?" Jamie asked.

"She good, how's Cat and the bump doing?" Erin asked.

Jamie smiled hearing his sister's excitement.

"They good." Jamie replied.

"But?" Erin asked studying Jamie.

"But what?" Jamie asked.

Erin frowned.

"You look worried so spill." Erin ordered.

Jamie sighed.

"Cat just applied for this new job." Jamie said.

"And?" Erin asked.

"It's the pathologist one for the NYPD department." Jamie replied.

"Ok." Erin said waiting for Jamie to continue.

"I don't want her to do it." Jamie explained.

Erin crossed her arms and stared at Jamie in a way that had him cringing like he was waiting to be told of by his mother.

"What does Cat want?" Erin asked and Jamie winced.

As soon as he answered this he knew his sister would be on Cat's side.

"She wants to do this job." Jamie replied.

Erin sighed.

"Look Jamie, if this is what Cat wants you can't stand in her way." Erin said just as Jamie predicated.

"I am not saying you can't worry about her I mean that will be tough job but you do have to support her." Erin advised.

Jamie sighed, he knew his sister was right.

After they finished there drinks Erin and Jamie went their separate ways. Jamie looked down at his phone, it was 1.24pm Cat had half an hour till her interview. Typing a quick message sent Cat luck before heading to work.

* * *

Cat's phone beeped as she walked towards the interview room. Fishing out her phone from her pocket Cat read the message.

_If this is what you want I will support you. Good luck. I love you. J xxx_

Cat smiled. She knew Jamie still wasn't happy about this but at least he understood it enough to give her his support.

"Dr Murphy." Someone called.

Cat looked up to find a lady in her late fifties looking for her.

"That's me." Cat raised her hand.

The women smiled at her and beckoned her forward. Cat followed the women into an office where a man around her grandfather's age sat.

"Dr Caterina Murphy?" He asked and Cat nodded.

"Please take a seat." He said pointing to the chair the opposite side of his desk.

Cat swallowed her nervous and took her seat.

"My name is Dr Marcus Reed I will be conducting your interview today." The interviewer said.

Cat smiled.

"Dr Murphy I see you have been qualified for almost three years and you have almost finished your residence at St Luke's ER, why would someone as young as you give up the opportunities at hospital like St Luke's can offer to work as a pathologist?" Dr Reed asked.

Cat took a breath this was going to be harder then she thought.

* * *

Jamie stood drying the plates why Danny washed.

"So has Cat heard back about her interview yet?" Danny asked.

"Nope." Jamie replied.

He wasn't sure whether he should be happy or not about that.

"How long's it been?" Danny asked.

"A week." Jamie replied.

Danny nodded.

"Jamie?" Cat's voice called.

"In here." Jamie called back.

Jamie waited as Cat followed the sound of his voice until she walked to the kitchen a bright smile on her face.

"What's up?" Jamie asked.

Cat smiled even brighter.

"I got it." She said now excited.

"Got what?" Jamie asked.

"The job." Cat said then she looked at him.

"I know your worried but I really want to do this." Cat said a small pout on her lips as if she was begging.

Jamie sighed as her pulled Cat into his arms.

"Congratulations baby." He said kissing her head.

Cat relaxed against him before pulling back and kissing him full on the lips.

"I am going to go call my brother." Cat said walking away.

She stopped before she got to the door and turned to look at him.

"I love you Jamie Reagan." She said before leaving the room.

Jamie sighed and went back to drying the dishes.

Danny finished the last dish before putting his hand on Jamie shoulder.

"Don't worry her stronger than she looks." Danny said.

Jamie looked at his brother.

"Just promise me you'll keep an eye on her for me." Jamie asked.

Danny smiled.

"Of course." He replied.

* * *

**Note: Next chapter will be called bump **


	21. Chapter 21: Bump

Chapter 21: Bump

16 weeks

Henry Reagan looked down at the picture in front of him. He smiled this would be his fourth great grandchild.

"Did all the cheeks go ok?" Henry asked.

Henry looked at his grandson and smiled brightly. Jamie looked so happy.

"Yeah, everything's good." Jamie replied.

"How's Cat?" Henry asked.

Jamie smiled got brighter if possible. Cat had been an amazing addition to their family she made his grandson complete in ways that no one ever had.

"She still has a little bit of sickness but otherwise she is doing really well too." Jamie replied.

Henry smiled, he couldn't wait to see how Jamie handle fatherhood.

* * *

18 weeks

Danny Reagan made his way slowly down the stairs. He kept telling himself he had every reason to go to autopsy and it wasn't just about keeping his promise to his brother. Cat had been at her new job for about two weeks now and Danny had seen her often but she had always been busy and seemed rushed off her feet.

Danny knocked on her office door, he hated autopsy it gave him the creeps.

"Come in," her English accent called from behind the closed door.

Danny took a deep breath before opening the door and slowly walking in. Cat stood behind her desk reading a file, her hand resting on her now visible baby bump.

Danny cleared his throat.

"Danny." Cat said smiling brightly as she looked up.

Danny smiled back. Cat pointed to the chair opposite her desk and they both sat down.

"What can I do for you?" Cat asked.

Danny smiled back at her his mind blank as images of Linda when she pregnant crossed his mind. It had been such a happy time and it had just got better and better since then.

"Danny?" Cat asked bringing him out of his head.

Danny looked up.

"Did Jamie ask you to do this?" Cat asked.

Danny closed his eyes how did he get out of this one.

"I fine." Cat added.

She stood up and Danny could see how annoyed she was. Following her through to the autopsy labs Danny tired not to remind himself about the dead bodies that were in this room.

"He is only doing it because he cares." Danny argued.

Cat sighed and turned to face Danny.

"I know, I don't mean to get mad. It's just I am so used to doing things on my own and now…" She said seeming lost for words.

"And now you have Jamie." Danny said finishing for her.

"I am really grateful for that but it's hard to get used to." Cat added.

Danny smiled at her.

"It because he loves you." Danny said.

Cat smiled she put her hand on her bump.

Danny was looking forward to meeting his niece or nephew he couldn't wait for that moment.

* * *

20 weeks:

Jamie sat watching the scan of his son or daughter. He looked over at Cat her smile brighter than he had ever seen it before.

Jamie kissed her forehead and she looked over at him.

"Do you want to find out the sex?" Jamie asked her.

She thought for a moment.

"Does it matter to you?" Cat questioned.

Jamie shook his head.

"No. Does it matter to you?" Jamie replied.

Cat smiled.

"As longs as it healthy I really don't mind." Cat commented.

"Then let's keep it a surprise." Jamie said.

Cat nodded.

"I like that idea." Cat replied.

The doctor returned the room.

"Ok so you test will be back in a couple of days but everything seems to be going well." The doctor said as she came back into the room.

They were having test done to check the baby's normality.

"Thank you Doctor." Jamie said gratefully.

They Doctor smiled.

"Would you like to know the sex?" The doctor asked.

Jamie looked down at Cat.

"You sure you don't want to know?" Jamie asked.

Cat smiled and nodded.

"I'm sure." She said.

Jamie turned to the doctor.

"We are going to wait." Jamie said.

The doctor smiled.

* * *

28 weeks

Frank Reagan watched his son and his fiancé as they sat in his living room. Jamie sat with his around round Cat shoulders who sat next to him, his hand resting on top of her belly. Cats head rested on Jamie shoulder.

"How comes there here tonight they both look shattered?" Franks father said as they watched the pair from the hallway.

Frank looked at his father.

"They said they had something they wanted to ask me." Frank replied honestly.

"What?" his father asked.

Frank sighed.

"Well if you let me go pop I'll find out." Frank pointed out.

Henry shook his head as Frank left him.

"How are you both doing?" Frank asked as he put their drinks on the table.

Cat smiled.

"Tired but very good thank you. How are you?" Cat replied.

Frank smiled he could see how tired both of them looked. Frank knew Jamie had been working extra hours to make the money they needed to get everything ready for the baby and pregnancy had made Cat extremely sleepy.

"I am well thank you." Frank replied.

"How's pop?" Jamie asked.

Frank smiled at his son.

"He is well but that's not why you're here is it?" Frank asked.

Jamie shook his head.

"No dad there was something we wanted to ask you." Jamie said.

Frank looked between the pair.

"What is it?" Frank asked.

Cat took a deep breath.

"As you know we didn't find out the sex of the baby." Cat started.

"Yes." Frank prompted.

"We wondered if it was a boy whether we could call him Joseph." Jamie finished.

Frank was surprised.

"You want to name him after your brother?" Frank asked.

"Yes if it's a boy but only if that's ok with you." Cat said quickly.

Frank smiled at his future daughter-in-law.

"I think your brother would be honoured." Frank replied.

Jamie and Cat smiled.

"But don't you want to name him after any of your family?" Frank asked.

"We picked a name for a boy and a girl. If it's a boy we want to call him Joseph Thomas Reagan." Jamie said smiling.

"And if it's a girl we want to name her Ava Mary Reagan." Cat added.

Frank felt hounded at both of the names of his missing family.

"They are beautiful." Frank commented.

He was really looking forward to meeting his fourth grandchild be it Ava or Joseph.

* * *

32 weeks

Marco watched as his pregnant daughter laughed with her grandfather. Her fiancé sat next to Marco watching them also.

Marco knew Jamie didn't like him and he had every reason not to.

"For what it's worth I am sorry." Marco said not taking his eyes away from his daughter.

He felt Jamie look at him but he kept his eyes on Caterina.

"It's not me who you should be apologising too." Jamie said looking back over at Caterina.

"Believe me I know I have more apologising to do when it comes to Caterina but I will because she means everything to me." Marco said.

"I don't believe you." Jamie said.

Marco turned to face the young man and Jamie looked at him.

"I have no choice but to give you the benefit of the doubt because I don't know why but for some reason Cat still wants you in her life. But if you hurt her I will make sure you never get to see her again." Jamie threatened.

Marco had his fair share of threats in his life after all he was a mean drunk and a billionaire playboy but nothing worried him more than the thought of losing Caterina.

"I won't." Marco replied.

Jamie shook his head but said nothing just turned to look back at Caterina.

Caterina walked over to them she kissed Jamie on the cheek before Jamie walked over to her grandfather.

"I'm sorry if he said something to you." Caterina said.

Marco smiled at his daughter.

"He is only doing it because he cares." Marco defended.

No matter what Jamie said he couldn't dislike the man since Jamie had been in Caterina's life he had done more for her than Marco ever had.

"Everyone keeps saying that." Caterina said smiling.

Marco loved seeing his daughter smile.

"It's because it's true." Marco replied.

Caterina smiled.

"I am lucky to have him." Caterina added and Marco nodded in agreement.

"And we are lucky to have you." Marco commented.

Caterina looked at him surprised.

"I love you Caterina and I couldn't be more proud of you." Marco added honestly.

He could see the words hit her hard but in a good way as she tried to fight back tears.

"Dinner is served." Mary said.

His father and future son-in-law headed to the dining room.

"Thank you." Caterina said kissing him on the cheek and taking his arm.

Marco escorted Caterina to dinner happier than he had been in years.

* * *

**Note: I really need your HELP I can't decide on whether the baby should be a girl or boy, so I was hoping that you would give me your opinion. There will still be one more chapter before the baby is born called baby shower, by time I right the chapter where Cat gives birth I will pick that sex you have said the most. Anyways please help. Thank you for continuing to read and I hope you like this chapter. **


	22. Chapter 22: Baby showers

Chapter 22: Baby showers

Cat sighed frustrated, her ankles hurt but she couldn't even see her feet, she needed to pee again but she was struggling to get out of the sofa. At 36 weeks pregnant Cat was getting impatient.

"Let me help you." Jamie offered after seeing Cat struggle.

"No I will do it." Cat replied.

She hated to admit defeat.

She knew Jamie watched her trying not to laugh. After struggling for another three minutes the pressure became too much on her bladder and Cat sighed in defeat.

"Help me please." Cat begged looking up at Jamie.

Jamie was at her side instantly and pulled her out of the chair with ease.

"Thank you." Cat said over her shoulder as she waddled over to the bathroom.

After she came back out she head back to the sofa. Jamie joined her moving her feet to his lap. Cat moan lightly with pleasure as he massaged her feet.

"I miss my feet." Cat said.

Jamie laughed.

"Just a little bit longer." Jamie reminded her.

Cat placed her hand over her bump and rubbed gently as the baby kicked. Memories of the first time the baby kicked flashed through her mind.

_FLASHBACK_

_Cat was woken by what felt like being poked in the stomach. She sat up surprised. She looked down at her bump. She waited. Maybe she had wind? She felt the poke again watching he stomach carefully she saw a slight movement from the baby. _

_Cat laughed and rubbed the spot where the baby moved. _

"_Cat?" Jamie's sleepy voice called. _

"_It moved." Cat squealed in delight. _

_Jamie sat up slowly trying to get used to being awake. _

"_What?" he asked. _

_Cat grabbed Jamie's hand and put it on her stomach._

"_Come on baby move for daddy." Cat begged her growing baby. _

_Cat had her hand on Jamie's which was on her stomach. _

"_Maybe bump doesn't want to." Jamie said. _

_Cat could hear the disappointment in his voice. _

_Cat felt the baby move again as Jamie spoke. _

"_Huh." Jamie stuttered _

_Cat looked at him a bright smile on her face matching his. _

"_I love you Jamie." Cat said kissing his chin. _

_Jamie arms moved round her. _

"_I love you too." Jamie replied kissing her properly. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"It will be worth it." Cat said.

Jamie put his hand on her stomach.

"Defiantly." He agreed.

"You looking forward to tonight?" Jamie asked.

Cat looked at him. Tonight Erin and Linda were throwing Cat a baby shower, at the time she had love idea but right this minute she wanted nothing more than to be wrapped up in Jamie's arms eating pear drops something the baby always seemed to be craving.

"Yeah." Cat said.

Jamie laughed.

"I'll make sure they won't keep you out too late." Jamie promised.

Cat smiled.

"Thank you." She replied.

* * *

Jamie got a beer out of the fridge after Cat left for the baby shower. The baby would be here in maybe less than three weeks and they still hadn't really sorted anything out. Jamie was thinking what he should start with when the doorbell rang.

Jamie walked to the door and was surprised to find Danny there.

"What are you doing here?" Jamie asked opening the door wider enough for Danny to come in.

"Grab those bags." Danny said as he walked in carrying a couple of bags.

Jamie looked in the hall and find two more waiting there, picking them up Jamie brought them inside.

"What's all this?" Jamie asked.

Danny looked over at Jamie and smiled.

"You were worrying about getting ready for the baby in time so I thought we could paint the babies room before the girls get back later." Danny said.

Jamie felt truly grateful.

"Thank you." Jamie said

Danny shook his head.

"Whatever kid. Let's just get started." He said smiling.

* * *

Cat picked up the last gift. Linda and Erin had thrown Cat a beautiful baby shower at Erin father's house, with friends she hadn't seen in since she left the hospital.

"There's no label on this one do you know who it's from?" Cat asked Linda who sat opposite her.

Linda shook her head and looked at Erin. Erin smiled.

"It's from Pop." She said.

Cat smiled as she began to open the gift. It was a small box, around the size of a box that reminded Cat what you put mugs into when you buy them in card shops. Cat opened the box to find a beautiful sliver plated money box in the shape of a police car.

"It's beautiful." Cat said admiring the gift.

"Pop got all the grandkids one right before they were born all different but all just as beautiful." Linda said as Cat handed her the money box to look at.

"Is he here?" Cat asked.

"He's upstairs staying out of the way." Erin said.

Cat smiled.

"I'll be right back." Cat said.

After taking Erin's hand Cat got herself up and waddled to the stairs. To find Henry. She found Henry in his room reading a book.

"Cat, you ok?" Henry asked.

Cat nodded.

"I just wanted to say thank you for the money box its beautiful." Cat said.

Henry smiled.

"I'm glad you like it. After the baby's born I'd like to take it to be engraved with his or her name on." Henry replied.

Cat's hormones were getting the better of her and she was having to fight back her tears.

"That would be lovely thank you so much." Cat said putting her arms round Henry giving him a very awkward because of the bump hug.

Cat pulled away and looked at Henry.

"It's a nice thing you're doing wanting to name if you have a son Joe." Henry said.

"I know how much Joe meant to Jamie and I am sad a never had the chance to meet him." Cat replied.

Henry smiled.

"Joe would have loved you." Henry replied and Cat smiled gratefully.

"I hope so." Cat added.

"If you have a daughter you want to name her Ava Mary Reagan where does Ava come from?" Henry asked.

"Ava was Amy's mother, my grandmother. She is the greatest women I ever met she gave me my determination to become a doctor." Cat replied smiling at the memory of her grandmother.

* * *

Jamie looked round the room that had once been Cat's. He and Danny had just finished painting it cream colour that had a teddy bear boarder round the middle. Danny had help Jamie put the crib together. A rocking chair sat in the corner.

"It looks amazing thank you for your help." Jamie said handing Danny a beer.

"We did a good job." Danny agreed.

"I heard you're going to name your kid Joe if it's a boy." Danny said.

Jamie looked at his brother, he wasn't sure whether he should have asked Danny or not.

"Yeah, what do you think?" Jamie asked.

Danny smiled and Jamie relaxed.

"You picked a good name kid Joe would be proud." Danny replied.

"Thanks. I just can't wait for the baby to be born." Jamie said feeling his excitement getting to him.

Danny laughed.

"It will be one of the greatest days of your life." Danny said.

Jamie smiled.

About an hour later Linda dropped Cat back and picked up Danny.

"I want to show you something." Jamie said taking Cats hand.

Cat smiled as she let Jamie lead her to her old room.

"Danny came over today because he knew we were getting stressed about getting things ready for the baby in time." Jamie said as he opened the door.

Cat took a step forward but Jamie stopped her from entering the room.

"You can't go in just yet because I don't think the paint fumes will be good for the baby but I wanted you to see it." Jamie said.

Jamie watched as Cat looked at the room before she turned to face him tears in her eyes.

"It's beautiful." She whispered.

A tear slid down Cats cheek.

"Stupid hormones." She muttered.

Jamie laughed before gently whipping the tear away and puling Cat into his arms.

"I love you Caterina." Jamie said softly.

Cat smiled at the use of her real name.

"I love you too." She replied.

* * *

Danny sat at his desk doing the part of the job he hated the most paperwork.

"Reagan you got a visitor." Someone shouted.

Danny stood up and was surprised to find Cat standing not far from his desk.

"Doc what you doing here?" Danny asked offering Cat his seat.

Cat took it.

"I have been trying to come and see you all week but things have been hectic." Cat replied.

Danny nodded understanding, she had just gone on maternity leave which was a good job too since she looked like she was ready to pop any minute.

"So what can I do for you?" Danny asked.

Cat smiled as if she just remembered she came here for a reason. She moved uncomfortable in her seat.

"I came to say thank you for helping Jamie with the baby's room." She said still trying to find a comfortable spot.

"You're welcome." Danny replied.

Cat seeming to have no luck finding a comfy spot struggled to stand up. Danny held out his hand to help her and she took it.

"You ok?" Danny asked.

Cat stood up and looked at him. She nodded.

"Just a little uncomfortable." She said.

Danny nodded understanding form when Linda was at this stage.

"Anyway I should probably get going." Cat said.

Danny nodded.

"I'll walk you out." Danny said grabbing his jacket.

Danny led Cat towards the lift she fidgeted uncomfortably next to him. Danny pressed the button to lift and the doors opened immediately. Danny followed Cat into the lift.

"You're sure you're ok?" Danny asked notice her still fidgeting.

Before Cat could answer the lift stopped moving and the lights turned themselves off.

"Danny?" Cat called.

"It's ok." Danny said.

The lights flicked back on but the lift didn't move. Danny pressed the alarm button.

"Please tell me where not stuck." Cat begged.

Danny opened his mouth to reply when voice came out from the speakers.

"Sorry we know there's a problem with the lift we are sending someone to fix it, hopefully we should have you out within the hour." The voice said.

Danny sighed that wasn't too bad.

"Danny?" Cat voice called sounding a little panicked.

Danny turned to face her just a something began dripping on the floor from Cat.

"Please tell me you wet yourself." Danny begged.

Panicking getting the better of him.

Cat shook her head.

"I think my water just broke." Cat replied.

"Shit." Danny muttered.

* * *

**Note: Hey guys just wanted to say thank you for replies so far to whether baby Reagan should be a boy or a girl next chapter will be called baby Reagan so if you still want to have your say or whether you want the baby to be a boy or girl this is your last chance. Anyway thank you for reading and I hope you like this chapter. **


	23. Chapter 23: Baby Reagan

Chapter 23: Welcome to the world baby Reagan

Cat closed her eyes. This could not be happening right now. She was going into labour two weeks early while stuck in a lift with her future brother-in-law who looked like he might cry.

Cat took a deep breath. She was a doctor she knew how this worked. Right now her waters had broken but that didn't mean she was about to pop the child out right now. She had time, the contractions she had been feeling on and off for the past few hours were not close enough together enough for Cat to worry about.

Cat opened her eyes Danny was currently trying to open the lift doors with his two hands.

"Danny?" Cat called.

Danny didn't seem to hear her, his determination fixed completely on the doors.

"Danny"? Cat shouted.

Danny turned to look at her.

"Breath." Cat ordered.

She took a deep breath in and out with him.

"We still have time but I need you to stay calm ok." Cat said and Danny nodded.

Cat took a deep breath in and out just as a contraction hit her. Cat bit down her scream of agony, panting the pain away.

"Danny I need you get us out of here." Cat begged.

Danny looked worried for a moment before nodding. He turned towards the lift doors and pressed be alarm again.

"I told you someone will be there as soon as." The voice through the speaker said.

"Listen, I am detective Daniel Reagan and the woman in the lift with me is my sister-in-law who just gone into labour you needed to find a way to get these dam doors open now." Danny ordered.

A different voice came to the speaker.

"Were working on it detective, we have call the EMT's there on their way is there anything else we can do for you?" The new voice asked.

Cats head shout up.

"Jamie." Cat said.

Danny nodded.

"Find my brother office Jamison Reagan." Danny said.

"Yes sir." The voice said.

* * *

Jamie was a little bit worried when he and Renzulli where called back in.

"What's going on?" Jamie asked Renzulli.

Renzulli shrugged his shoulders before disappearing he returned a few minutes later.

"What happened?" Jamie asked.

"Cat's gone into labour."Renzulli said.

Jamie felt his heart drop a beat his nervous and excitement getting the better of him.

"What hospital?" Jamie asked.

"She came here to see Danny, Danny went to walk her out and now the pair are stuck in the lift." Renzulli said.

Jamie eyes widened in horror.

"What?" Jamie demanded.

Renzulli put his hands up in surrender.

"There stuck in lift upstairs." Renzulli repeated.

Jamie's feet moved before his brain could think but Renzulli grabbed him pulling him to a stop.

"Listen Kid they are working on getting them out in the mean time you should come she wants to speak to you." Renzulli said.

Jamie took a deep breath before nodding.

He followed Renzulli to security. The man in security led him over to a screen where he could see Cat hunched over in the corner and Danny watching her worriedly.

"You press this button and you can talk to them." The security man said and Jamie nodded.

He pressed the button down.

"Cat." He said softly.

He watched as Cat head shot up, Danny turned in the direction of the speaker too.

"Jamie?" Cat called.

"I'm here baby." Jamie said.

Cat took a deep breath.

"Bout time kid." Danny said.

"How long till the doors will be open?" Danny added.

Jamie looked at the security man.

"Were working on it." He said.

Jamie repeated the words his eyes on Cat the whole time.

"Ah," Cat said biting her lip to stop herself from screaming out in pain.

"Breath in and out, in and out." Danny said.

Jamie watched as his brother breathed in and out with Cat until the contraction passed.

"They're getting closer together we need this door open now." Danny said.

Jamie could see his brother was panicking and that was not what Cat needed right now. Jamie turned to the security man.

"How long?" Jamie asked.

"Half hour tops." He replied.

Jamie turned back to the screen.

"Cat honey half an hour and you'll be out of there." Jamie promised.

Cat took a breath.

"Ok." She breathed.

Jamie looked at his brother who had started pacing.

"Danny?" Jamie called.

Danny stopped pacing.

"Yeah?" Danny replied.

"I need a favour?" Jamie asked.

Danny looked directly at the camera in the lift.

"Anything." Danny replied.

Jamie took a deep breath knowing he was asking a lot.

"I need you to help Cat for me." Jamie said.

Danny looked worried.

"Danny you have two kids you were for both their births just do what you did with Linda." Jamie begged.

"Kid…"Danny started but Jamie interrupted him.

"Please Danny she needs you." Jamie begged.

Danny nodded and turned to Cat just as another contraction hit her.

* * *

Danny grabbed hold of Cats hand as she bit back another scream of pain.

"In and out." Danny repeated over and over again as he rubbed her back with his other hand.

Danny had to admit he was impressed that Cat wasn't screaming her head off and cursing at him.

"You're doing great." Danny said hoping it was encouraging.

Cat glared at him.

"This hurts like a bitch." She spat after the contraction was over.

Danny laughed.

He knew outside of the lift his brother was waiting as the door was being opened, Danny new until Jamie could be by herself Danny had to help Cat.

A few minutes later Cats grip on Danny's hand tightened almost painfully as another contraction hit her. Danny knew this wasn't good.

"Hurry up." Danny order looking at the camera before his focus was back on Cat.

She panted heavily as tired her best to hold back her scream of pain, little noises escaped her mouth.

"Please hurry." She begged.

Danny began rubbing her back again.

"It's going to be ok." Danny promised.

Danny preyed that he could keep promise just as the lift started moving. Danny smiled as the lift came to a stop on the ground floor and the doors slowly opened.

"Cat." Jamie called as the opened doors revealed his brothers worried face.

The moment the doors opened Jamie was by Cat's side he kissed her forehand.

"Hang in there." He said.

Danny hung back as the EMT's took Cat to the ambulance.

Jamie stopped just as he was about to get in and ran over to Danny.

"Thank you." Jamie said hugging Danny.

Danny hugged him back.

"You better go." Danny said.

Jamie nodded as he pulled away.

"You'll come to the hospital?" Jamie asked and Danny nodded with a smile.

Jamie ran towards the ambulance.

"I'll call the others." Danny shouted as the ambulance door shut.

* * *

Frank Reagan sat at his desk trying to not to groan at the Mayor. When the door flew open.

"Sorry commissioner it's your son." Baker said.

Frank apologised to the Mayor before picking up the phone.

"Dad Cats in labour." Danny voice called through the phone.

Frank was out of his sit in seconds.

"I'm on my way." Frank said.

He put the phone down and looked at the Mayor.

"You'll have to forgive me Mayor my son's partners just gone in to labour." Frank said.

The Mayor nodded understanding.

"Congratulations." The Mayor said as Frank headed out the door.

* * *

Erin was looking through files when her phone rang she groan and she saw Danny name.

"I'm a little busy at the moment can I call you back." Erin answered.

"Cat's gone into labour." Danny said.

Erin dropped the folder she was holding.

"Really?" She asked.

Danny laughed.

"Yep I am on my way to the hospital now I can pick you up if you want?" Danny asked.

Erin picked up her coat her paper work forgotten.

"I'll meet you out front." Erin said.

* * *

Hunter Murphy was checking his order for the club when his phone started ringing he looked down at his phone planning to send it to voice mall when he saw an unknown number. Hunter answered.

"Hunter Murphy." He answered.

"Hunter its Danny Jamie's brother." A man the other end said.

It took Hunter a couple of minutes to work out who it was.

"Oh hey what can I do for you?" Hunter asked.

"It's Cat she in labour." Danny replied.

Hunter dropped his clip board as Danny told him the hospital.

"I'll see you soon." Hunter said his feet already moving towards the door.

* * *

Linda Reagan ran across the corridor towards maternity. Cat was in labour and soon the new baby Reagan would be brought into this world. Linda turned into the last corridor and pushed through the double doors. She didn't have to look too far for her family. Erin sat with her grandfather, Cat's brother Hunter stood talking to Danny. Frank stood with Cat's grandfather Roberto who looked worried.

Linda walked over to her husband.

"How's she doing?" Linda asked.

"She's been moved to delivery." Danny replied.

Linda nodded, baby Reagan would soon be here.

* * *

Jamie hated how much pain Cat was in but he knew it would be worth it in the end.

"One more push now." The doctor said.

Cat nodded. Jamie held her hand his other hand rubbing her back.

"And push, push, push." The doctor said.

After a couple of minutes Jamie heard a cry it was a beautiful sound. Jamie sighed in relief and look down at Cat who did the same.

"Congratulations you have a son." The doctors said placing the new baby into Cats tired arms.

Jamie looked down at his son. He was beautiful; he had a full dark head of hair. Jamie gently touched his son face and he opened his big eyes.

"He's amazing." Cat whispered.

Jamie looked down at the women he loved and the child that they created together this was his family.

"Thank you." Jamie said kissing Cat proudly on the lips.

* * *

Frank watched as the doors slowly opened and Jamie walked out his head completely focused on the bundle in his arms.

"Cat's doing good she wanted me to let you all meet our son." Jamie said finally looking up to meet theirs eyes.

Jamie face was brighter than Frank had ever seen it.

"So everyone meet our son, Joseph Thomas." Jamie said turning to look at his brother.

"Daniel Reagan." Jamie finished.

Frank smiled at his son's Frank knew how much what Danny had done for Jamie meant to him. Danny looked like he was trying to hold back tears.

"Hell of a name kid." Danny said.

Jamie smiled.

"You want to hold him?" Jamie asked Frank.

"Defiantly." Frank replied.

Frank carefully took his grandson and looked down at the small boy. He placed a soft kiss to his head.

"Welcome to the world Joseph Thomas Daniel Regan." Frank whispered.

* * *

**Note: Hey everyone sorry I kept you waiting, I was struggling with this chapter. Anyone I wanted to say thank you to all those who helped me decided on a boy you guys really helped me. Hope you enjoy the chapter next one will be the making of a wedding. **


	24. Chapter 24: The making of a wedding

Chapter 24: The making of a wedding

Jamie placed Joe in his crib and watched his son sleep peacefully. Joe was now seven months old and thankfully sleeping through the night. It hadn't been easy but becoming parents was never meant to be.

Jamie sighed happily as he watched his son' sleeping form.

"What are you doing?" a soft quite voice asked from behind him.

Jamie smiled recognising the voice of the women he loved as she wrapped her arms round his waist.

"Just thinking how lucky I am." Jamie replied turning round to face Cat.

Cat smile up at him.

She looked tired but happy and Jamie knew his look mirrored her own.

Cat put her arms round Jamie neck and Jamie put his arms round her waist pulling her closer. She pulled his neck down so she could touch her lips to his. There kisses always felt so right and so perfect and just got better each and every time. When the pulled away they were both breathless and smiling happily Jamie rested his forehead on Cats.

"I love you." He whispered.

Cat smiled.

"I love you too." She whispered back.

Jamie took his hand and led her out of Joe's room grabbing the monitor on the way.

* * *

Cat grabbed two beers from the fridge and handed one to Jamie as she collapsed on the sofa. She had been back at work just over a week and she was shattered and she missed Joe every moment she was away. Jamie sat down next to her and she put her feet on his lap his hand went automatically to rubbing them. Cat smiled at the automatic reaction. Being with Jamie felt automatic and definitely felt right.

"I want to marry you." Cat said.

Jamie looked at her confused.

"That's why were engaged." Jamie replied.

Cat glared at him playfully.

"I mean soon." Cat said.

Jamie smiled.

"You want to set a date?" Jamie asked and Cat nodded.

Jamie looked at her; she knew he was wondering why now. He had been asking to set a date for months now but Cat had always been a little hesitant but as she sat with her feet on Jamie's lap she couldn't understand what had taken her so long to agree.

"Ok, lets set a date." Jamie agreed and Cat smiled happily.

* * *

Jamie held Cat's had as they sat watching her grandfather hold Joe. He knew she was nervous although she had no need to be. Cat was going to ask her grandfather to give her away, she had already spoken with Marco and Amy about it and they both thought it was the best idea.

"Caterina, are you sick honey?" Her grandfather asked.

Jamie tried to hide his laughter.

"Just ask him." Jamie encouraged.

Roberto looked at Jamie curiously before turning his attention back to his granddaughter.

Cat took a deep breath.

"We set a date for the wedding." She said.

Roberto smiled down at Joe.

"Mummy and Daddy and finally getting married." He said to Joe.

"Congratulations." Roberto said looking over at them.

"I was wondering if you would give me away. I asked Marco and Amy and they both like the idea and I really want to it to be you." Cat babbled.

Her grandfather handed Joe back to Jamie before pulling Cat into his arms.

"I would be honoured to give you away." He said.

Jamie smiled as Cat relaxed.

* * *

Cat had thought long and hard about whom she wanted as bridesmaids, Sasha had already agreed to be her maid of honour and her and Cater were flying out next week to help with the wedding preparations. That left asking the others so she waited till Sunday dinner where they could all be found in one place.

"I have something to ask you three." Cat said after she gathered Linda, Erin and Nicki in the living room just before dinner.

"What's that?" Linda asked.

Cat took a deep breath knowing she was bond to babble.

"I was wondering if you would be my bridesmaids. I mean I wouldn't have met Jamie if it wasn't for you," Cat said looking at Linda.

"And you two have come to mean so much to me that there is no one else I would rather ask." Cat said looking from Nicki to Erin.

Nicki smiled brightly.

"Yes I would love too." She squealed with excitement.

Erin put her hands on Nicki's shoulders to stop her from jumping up and down.

"I would be honoured too." Erin added.

Cat smiled at the both before turning round to face Linda.

"I knew you and Jamie would be perfect together. Of course I will be your bridesmaid." Linda replied.

Cat smiled she really couldn't be wait to be part of this family.

* * *

Jamie knew he and Danny fought a lot more than normal brothers but as he thought about Cat walking down the aisle he couldn't think of anyone he wanted more to be his best man than his brother. All he had to do know was ask him.

It was Danny and Jamie's turn of the dishes so as Jamie washed and Danny whipped Jamie knew it was the perfect time.

"So I hear you set a date for the wedding." Danny said.

Jamie nodded.

Danny patted his brothers back.

"Bout time, kid." He added.

Jamie laughed.

Then turned to look at his brother.

"There was something that I wanted to ask you." Jamie said.

Danny put down the plate he was drying and gave Jamie his full attention.

"Would you be my best man?" Jamie asked.

"I know we fight a lot but there is no one I want more to be my best man than you." Jamie added.

Danny looked surprised.

"Of course Kid. I'd love too." Danny replied hugging his brother.

Jamie smiled at his brother's reaction, he loved his family and he couldn't wait for Cat to become part of it.


	25. Chapter 25: I do

Chapter 25: I do

Cat smiled as she looked at the scene around her. Today was her wedding day and she wasn't nervous in the slightest, but when you were marrying someone like Jamie Reagan there was really no need to be. But the others looked nervous.

"Ok stop." Cat ordered.

Her bridesmaids and her grandfather froze before turning to look at her.

"Take a deep breath." Cat said.

They all did as they were ordered.

"We just want everything to be perfect for you." Sasha pointed out.

Sasha and the rest of the Cats family had been in New York almost two weeks helping out with the last minute preparations and getting to know baby Joe.

"It already is perfect." Cat argued.

"I am marrying the man I love and I have everyone that I care about around to watch." Cat added.

She felt them all sigh in relief.

A knock on the door had them all running around again.

"Come in." Cat called.

Amy walked in carry Joe in her arms. Cat had missed Joe she hadn't really seen him all morning and it was killing her.

"Look there's mummy." Amy cooed at Joe.

Joe's little face lit up as Amy handed him over.

The moment Amy had met Joe she had fallen in love with him,

"I wanted to give you something." Amy said pulling out a box from her bag.

"The dress is something knew and this." Amy said pulling out a beautiful sliver necklace with a stunning blue diamond on it.

"is something old, something borrowed and something blue." Amy added gently put the necklace round Cats neck.

"It's beautiful." Cat whispered.

Amy kissed her cheek when she was done.

"Thank you." Cat told her.

Amy looked down at her tears in her eyes.

"I am so proud of you Caterina." Amy whispered.

Cat blinked back her own tears; she knew they were both wishing Tom could be here.

Amy took a deep breath.

"Well I better let this little man see his daddy." Amy said.

Cat heart beat faster at the thought of Jamie.

"Can you give him this?" Cat asked.

She wrote a note early she was just trying to find someone to give it to him.

Amy shook her head and laughed before taking the note. Cat kissed Joe on the head before handing him over to Amy.

* * *

Jamie tried to his laughter as Danny paced back and forth. Jamie knew he was worried about making a speech at the reception.

A knock on the door had Danny stop pacing.

"Come it." Jamie called.

Amy walked in carry Joe. Jamie smiled at his son and stood up to great him.

"Hey little man." Jamie said taking Joe in his arms and kissing him.

"We thought we should wish Daddy luck." Amy said.

Jamie smiled at Amy.

"Thank you." Jamie replied.

Amy smiled back.

She took something from her bag and handed it to him.

"This was from mummy wasn't it?" Amy asked Joe.

Who smiled at the mention of his mummy.

Jamie slowly opened the letter.

_You can still back out if you want. :P I love you C xxx_

Jamie smiled as he read the note. He wrote a reply.

_Never. I love you too J xxx_

He handed it back to Amy.

"Thank you." He said as she shook her head laughing.

"Come on little man its time mummy and daddy got married." Amy said taking Joe from Jamie's arms.

Jamie smiled. He couldn't wait to make Cat his wife.

* * *

Cat walked slowly up the isle her eyes never leaving Jamie's as she made her way towards him.

"You'll get there soon enough." Her grandfather whispered.

Cat slowed down a little, when they got to the alter the priest smiled at them.

"Who gives this woman to this man in marriage?" the priest asked.

"I do." Her grandfather said.

Cat steps forward as her grandfather takes his seat and Jamie step forward to meet her. Cat smiled as he took her hand in his. Jamie places a simple kiss to her cheek before they turn to face the priest.

The priest clear his throat.

"Ladies and gentleman, family and friends, we gathered here today to witness and celebrate the joining of Caterina Murphy and Jamison Reagan in marriage. With love and commitment they have decided to live their lives together as husband and wife." The priest stated.

* * *

Jamie watched Cat as the Priest continued with the reading he couldn't believe Cat was finally becoming his wife.

"Repeat after me." The priest said looking at Jamie.

"I Jamison Reagan." The priest said Jamie repeated.

"Take Caterina Murphy." Jamie copied.

"to be my lawfully wedded wife."

"to love and to cherish."

"Through Joy and sorrow."

"In sickness and health."

"In whatever challenges we may face."

"For as long as we both shall live." Jamie finished.

The Priest looked at Jamie and Jamie looked towards Cat.

"I do." He said.

Cat smiled as the priest looked at Cat and she had her vows.

"I Caterina Murphy, take Jamison Reagan to be my lawfully wedded husband, to love and to cherish. Through joy and sorrow, in sickness and health, in whatever challenges we may face. For as long as we both shall live." Cat finished

"I do." She said.

* * *

Cat holds back her tears of Joy as Jamie takes her hand.

"I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness. As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you. I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today, our wedding day." Jamie said slipping the ring onto her finger.

Jamie lifted her hand to his mouth and gently kissed it.

Taking Jamie's hand and getting the ring from Sasha Cat repeated Jamie's words.

"I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness. As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you. I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today, our wedding day."

"And now by the power vested in me I now pronounce you man and wife you may kiss the bride." The priest said.

* * *

Jamie took Cat in his arms and slowly bent his head so his lips gently touched hers Cats arms went around his neck and she kissed him back fiercely. Jamie smiled into the kiss as cheers erupted from their friends and family.

When they pulled back Jamie rested his forehead on Cats.

"Ladies and gentleman, family and friends I present to you Mr and Mrs Jamison and Caterina Reagan." The priest finished.

Jamie kissed Cat again finally glad to have Cat as his wife.

"I love you Mrs Reagan." He told her.

Cat's face lit up.

"I love you too Mr Reagan." She replied.

* * *

**Note: the next chapter will be reception. I am writing Danny best man speech and finding it really hard so if you have any ideas please feel free to let me no. Thank you for reading and i hope you enjoy the chapter. **


	26. Chapter 26: reception

Chapter 26: Reception

To say Danny was nervous was and understatement. He couldn't even pay attention to what was going on around him.

"You still worried about your speech?" Sasha Cat's best friend and maid of honour asked.

Danny was waiting for his turn to escort the maid of honour to the head table before dinner and where the speeches would take place.

"Yes." Danny replied through gritted teeth.

Sasha laughed.

"Would you like to practice your speech on me, so you don't feel too nervous when the do the speech for real?" she asked.

Danny liked Sasha from the moment he had met her almost two weeks ago. She was pleasant to be around, had a great sense of humour and she didn't mind hard word. But right now he couldn't have like the girl more if he tried.

"You don't mind?" Danny inquired.

Sasha shook her head.

"Nope. I am all ears." She replied.

Danny took a deep breath and began his speech.

* * *

Jamie held Cat close to him as the photographer to another photo.

"Please tell me this is the last one." Cat whispered to him.

Jamie tried to hold back his laughter realising she was thinking the same as him.

"I hope so." Jamie replied.

Cat turned in his arms her smile bright.

"I love you." She said kissing him.

"I love you too." He replied.

Cat pulled back and looked at him before a smirk appeared on her lips.

"Good because I am really missing our son and I was thinking of leaving you with the photographer while I track him down." Cat said and before Jamie could reply she was off.

Jamie's mouth fell open in surprise and when he looked down he couldn't hold back his laughter noticing she had left her shoes behind.

"Where is the bride going we aren't done with the pictures?" The photographer asked.

Jamie looked at the photographer.

"That's ok why don't you get some pictures of the other guests?" Jamie asked.

The photographer looked like that was the last thing he wanted to do but her nodded anyway and disappeared.

Jamie picked up Cat shoes before going in search of his son and his wife.

* * *

Cat found Joe with Frank and Amy who sat talking while Joe slept peacefully in his pram.

"I was hoping for a hug." Cat pouted as she sat down next to Amy.

Cat went to touch Joe but Amy slapped her hands her way.

"Don't you dare I have just put him down for his nap." Amy said.

Cat laughed before pouting.

"I miss him." She said.

"You can make it up to him tomorrow." Amy replied.

Cat still sat sulking but brightened up when she saw Jamie heading in her direction.

"How did you escape the photographer?" Cat asked.

"I told him to take pictures of the guests." Jamie replied.

He stopped in front of her and bent down.

"What are you doing?" Cat said.

"Cinderella left her shoes." Jamie replied gently lifting her foot to slip on her shoe before repeating the move with the other foot.

Cat bend down and kissed Jamie.

"Thank you." She whispered.

* * *

Sasha new that Danny was still nervous even after she told him she liked his speech but she could tell somehow he wasn't as nervous as before. Sasha sat next to Cat and Danny sat next to Jamie. They had just finished dinner and they were about to start the speeches.

Cat's grandfather was first to make a speech he spoke of his joy that she brought to his life. Her mother Amy was next her eyes filled with tears as spoke of what having Cat become part of her and Toms family.

Next up was Danny and Sasha tried to hold back her laughter as he stood up and fidgeted.

"From the moment that Jamie was born it was like an automatic setting for me to worry about him." Danny confessed.

Sasha looked over at Jamie who was absorbed watching his brother.

"And because of that we didn't always get along, but it didn't matter because we always had Joe as our anchor the person who held us together. But when Joe died and Jamie decided he wanted to be a police officer my worry for his life kept getting in the way of us being friends." Danny said.

Danny was looking at Jamie as he spoke almost as if he had written this speech to read to Jamie.

"You and Joe were the close and when we last Joe I was afraid we had lost Jamie too. Then Cat was brought into our lives." Danny said looking from his brother to Cat.

"She babbled the first time we met her." Danny said and those who knew about Cat's babbling laughed.

"And from that moment on nothing became more important to Jamie then Cat. Cat brought the light back to Jamie's life something, and I speak for my family when I say that we are grateful for." Danny said.

He took a breath.

"Knowing how much the two of you love each other I look forward to watching the two of your build your life together." Danny said.

Danny cleared his throat,

"So would you all join me in raising your glasses to Mr and Mrs Jamie and Cat Reagan." Danny finished.

* * *

Jamie watched as Cat danced with Marco, he still didn't like or trust Marco but Cat wanted her father to be in her and life and Jamie had no choice but to accept that.

"If it helps I don't think Marco will mess up again." A voice said from behind him.

Jamie turned his head to find Amy watching Marco and Cat just like he was.

"How can you be so sure?" Jamie asked.

"You are forgetting Marco always wanted Cat, if Cat hadn't of looked so much like her biological mother he would never have become that bitter in the first place." Amy replied.

He knew Amy was right but that didn't mean he was going to relax any time soon.

* * *

Cat moved in side to side in Marco's arms.

"Are you happy Caterina?" Marco asked.

Cat smiled at him.

"Yes." She replied no doubt in her mind something she never imagined.

"I am glad you are happy Caterina." Marco said kissing her cheek.

Cat looked at Marco.

"You ok?" she asked.

She could see the sadness in Marco eyes.

"Now that I know you are happy then so am I." Marco replied.

Cat opened her mouth to call him out on his lies when someone tapped her from behind. Cat turned to find Jamie standing there.

"I came to ask my beautiful wife to dance." Jamie asked.

Marco handed Cat over to Jamie.

Cat put her arms around Jamie's neck and he pulled her in close.

"Mrs Reagan you have spent far too much to away from my arms." Jamie said.

Cat smiled.

"Forgive me, Mr Reagan that will never happen again." She said.

Cat went up on her tip toes and pressed her lips to Jamie's.

This was just the start of their life together she couldn't wait for more.

* * *

**Note: Hey everyone sorry it took so long to post this chapter I am in the process of moving and everything been up in the air lately anyway hope you like the chapter and next chapter will be called firsts. **


	27. Chapter 27: Firsts

Chapter 27: Firsts

Cat watched as her now 1 year old son blew the candles out on his cake. Joe was sitting on Franks lap while there family were singing happy birthday.

A pair of arms wrapped round Cat's waist and Cat lent back.

"I can't believe he is one already." Jamie voice whispered in her ear.

Cat's body tingled as he spoke.

"It's too fast." Cat replied her mind flashing to Joes first word.

_FLASHBACK;_

_Cat was getting rid of work while Jamie was feeding Joe. _

"_mama." Joe mumbled while he ate. _

_Cat froze and looked over at Joe. _

"_Did he just say mama?" Cat asked. _

_Jamie smiled. _

"_I think so." Jamie replied. _

"_Did you just say mama?" Jamie asked Joe. _

_Joe smiled and blow bubbles. _

_Cat kissed his chubby cheeks. _

"_Did you just say mama?" Cat asked. _

_Joe's leg went stiff and he shrieked in excitement. _

_Cat kissed his cheeks again. _

"_Mama." Joe said again. _

_Cat looked at Jamie who smiled at her. _

"_Our son is a genius." Jamie said kissing Joe on the head. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Tell me about it." Jamie replied.

* * *

Jamie helped Joe open another present; he was getting spoilt rotten today.

"What's this?" Jamie asked Joe.

Joe squealed with excitement his arms and legs going stiff.

Jamie pulled out the present. A toy police car, Joe laughed and slid of Jamie's lap were he wobbled over to show Cat his new toy.

Jamie remembered the first time Joe walked. It was three weeks ago and Cat had been gutted that she missed his first steps but Jamie had managed to record it and send her a copy at work.

FLASHBACK

_Jamie handed Danny his coffee while Sean and Jack played with Joe. _

"_I can't believe how big he's getting." Danny said. _

_Jamie looked over at his son and smiled. _

"_I know." Jamie replied. _

"_Do you think you'll have any more?" Danny asked. _

_Jamie looked at his brother surprised. Children were not something him or Cat had ever really disgusted. Joe had been a complete surprise a good surprised but still not one they talked about. _

"_I don't know." Jamie replied honestly. _

"_Uncle Jamie look." Jack shouted. _

_Jamie looked over at his nephew. _

"_Joe's walking." Sean added. _

_Jamie's eyes darted towards his son who was wobble walking over to Danny. _

"_Danny look." Jamie said. _

_Danny bent down to greet Joe while Jamie took out his phone so he could film it. _

"_Come on Joe come to Uncle Danny." Danny cheered. _

_When Joe got to Danny, Danny picked him up. Jamie stopped the filming and quickly sent it to Cat before taking his son from his brothers arms. _

"_You walked." Jamie said kissing his son's cheek. _

_Joe squeal happily as Jamie blew raspberry's on to Joe's stomach. _

_A few minutes later Jamie phone was ringing. _

"_He walked?" Cat asked. _

"_Yes." Jamie replied. _

"_I Can't believe I missed it but thank you for the video." Cat replied. _

_Jamie knew she would be disappointed that she missed it._

"_Don't worry you'll see him walking later." Jamie tried to comfort. _

_Cat sighed disappointed. _

"_I no. Give him a kiss for me." Cat said. _

"_I will. I love you." Jamie replied. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

* * *

Cat sighed as she sat down the sofa next to Jamie. Today had been amazing Joe had been surrounded by friends and family who had all spoiled him rotten.

"We never talk about children." Jamie said bring Cat out of her thoughts.

Cat looked at him.

"Don't you think it's a bit late for that we already have a child." Cat pointed out.

Jamie smiled at the thought of Joe.

"I mean do you want to have more children one day?" Jamie asked.

If she was honest Cat had never seen herself as being a mother but that all changed the moment she met Jamie.

"I hope so." Cat replied.

"What about you?" Cat added.

Jamie smiled.

"Defiantly." he said.

"Maybe not now but in a couple of years I would like that." Jamie said.

Cat kissed Jamie.

"Me too." She whispered.

* * *

**Note: Next chapter will be called three years later. **


	28. Chapter 28: Three years later

Chapter 28: Three years later.

Cat looked down at the test in front of her and smiled. Joe was now four they finally lived in a house and Jamie had been promoted to detective there was no reason they couldn't do this.

Cat couldn't wait to tell Jamie but she wanted it to be perfect. She thought about ways in which she could tell Jamie and settled upon surprising him with a dinner just the two of them and telling him that way. After asking Linda to have Joe tonight Cat headed off to work trying to keep her excitement at bay.

* * *

"Help, Help." A woman screamed.

Jamie and his partner followed the direction on the scream until they found where the noise was coming from. An apartment building was on fire. Jamie rushed over to the distort women.

"My baby's in there." The women screamed.

Images of Joe ran through Jamie's mind.

"What floor?" Jamie demanded.

"Second." The women replied.

Jamie ran into the build despite the protest of his partner. There was no way he was going to let a child die.

* * *

Cat had just finished an autopsy when Danny ran into her morgue.

"What's wrong?" Cat asked noticing his pale complexion and panicked face.

"It's Jamie, there was a fire and he ran into the build to save a child." Danny said.

Cat sunk into her chair her heart feeling like it was breaking.

"Please tell me he's ok?" Cat whispered.

"I don't know Cat." Danny replied honestly.

"Where are they taking him?" Cat asked.

"St Luke's. I'll drive." Danny said helping her out of the chair.

* * *

Jamie sighed frustrated he was fine there was no need for him to come to the hospital.

"That cut needs stitches." Linda said pointing to Jamie's head.

Linda forced Jamie back into his hospital bed just as Cat and Danny burst through his hospital room doors. Cat flung herself into Jamie's arms sobbing.

"It's ok. I'm ok I promise." Jamie whispered rubbing comforting circle into Cat' back as she clung on to him.

Jamie cursed himself for worrying her and held her tighter as she cried. After she calmed down she looked at him a sad smile on her face.

"What happen?" she asked.

So Jamie told her everything.

"You did good kid." Danny said from behind Cat.

Jamie looked at his brother and smiled.

"Thanks." Jamie replied.

Jamie looked back at Cat her face pale.

"I'm sorry I worried you." Jamie said taking her hand.

Cat took her hand back.

"I'm going to go get Joe." Cat said.

Jamie could see she was mad and he really wanted her to stay so he could talk to her about it make her understand why he did what he did.

"I can get him for you." Linda offered.

Cat shook her head.

"No its fine I'll get him." Cat said already turning to leave the room.

"Cat?" Jamie called.

She stopped at the door and looked at him.

"What?" she said.

Her eyes were watery like she wanted to cry but he could that was because she was angry at him.

"I had to go in I had to save her child." Jamie reasoned pleading with her to understand.

Cat swallowed hard and looked at him a sad smile on her face.

"I know." She whispered.

"That's just who you are." She said added before leaving the room.

* * *

Cat picked up Joe and took him to the hospital to see Jamie.

"Daddy." Joe scream running over and jumping on his dad's bed and throwing himself into Jamie's arms.

"Hey buddy you ok?" Jamie said hugging his son.

"Mummy was crying." Joe told his father.

Cat could feel Jamie's eyes on her but she refused to look up to meet them.

She knew she was being ridiculous, Jamie had done and amazing thing but she couldn't stop herself from being madeat him all she could think about was that he could have died and he would never have known that she was pregnant.

Cat picked Joe up and kissed his cheek.

"Mummy's ok." She lied and she knew Jamie could tell.

Joe occupied the rest of the time talking while Cat sat in silence, she knew Jamie was waiting for her to scream at him or cry on his shoulder but no matter how hard she tried she just couldn't bring herself to say what made her so mad out loud.

* * *

Jamie slammed his hand frustrated down on the kitchen counter. It had been two weeks since the fire and Cat was still barley talking to him.

"I take it she's still mad?" Danny asked.

"Yes and I have no idea why and she won't talk to me." Jamie sighed.

"I take it you asked her." Danny said and Jamie nodded.

"She just says she's not mad." Jamie added.

Danny nodded his head as if he knew what Jamie was feeling.

"You have to talk to her; don't let her leave until you find out what's bothering her." Danny said.

Jamie nodded that maybe his only option.

Over dinner Cat sat next to him picking at her food.

"I heard that you saw the little boy you saved yesterday." Linda said.

Jamie smiled.

"Yeah he wanted to come and thank me." Jamie replied proudly.

"You did a good job there Jamie." Pop said.

Cat cleared her throat and stood up.

"Excuse me." She said before leaving the table.

Jamie followed he had enough.

"That's it I had enough of this." Jamie said as they got to the kitchen.

Cat poured herself a drink ignoring him.

"Why the hell are you so mad?" Jamie demanded.

"I not." Cat replied but she still had her back to him.

Jamie walked over and turned her round to face him.

"Don't lie to me Cat." Jamie said.

* * *

Cat was fuming how dare he do this now.

"You really want to know?" she asked.

"Yes." Jamie replied equally as angry.

"You ran into a burning building Jamie did you even think about me or Joe?" Cat demanded.

"Of course I thought about you both. Joe's the main reason I went in there." Jamie shouted back.

"How is losing his dad the best thing for Joe?" Cat asked.

Jamie shook his head.

"He didn't lose me." Jamie pointed out.

"I couldn't bear the thought that if our son was in there no one would go into save him." Jamie added.

Cat's heart ached she knew why Jamie did what he did, but it scared her and that's why she was so angry.

"But he could of." Cat said and Jamie fell silent.

"I could have lost you." Cat said.

Tears began falling from her cheeks.

"But you know what makes me more angry?" Cat asked.

"What?" Jamie whispered.

Cat took his hand and placed it on her stomach his eyes widened.

"That this child, would never have got to know how amazing there father was." Cat said.

"Cat." Jamie breathed regret in his voice.

Jamie tried to pull her into his arms but Cat pulled away. She couldn't be in his arms right now.

"I just need to be on my own right now." Cat said.

"You promised you wouldn't run away." Jamie pointed out.

"And you promised you'd always be around." Cat argued.

She walked towards the front door.

"I'll meet you at home." She said before leaving.

She needed to get herself together.

* * *

Jamie walked back to his family.

"You ok?" Erin asked.

Jamie shook his head.

Cat was pregnant and she was mad at him because he may never have gotten to know about it or their child may never have gotten to know him.

When Jamie got home that night Joe was already a sleep after putting him to bed her found Cat waiting for him in the living room.

Jamie walked slowly over to her.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"I know." Cat replied.

Jamie stopped just in front of her. He wanted to reach out and hold her but he knew she wasn't ready for that yet.

"How far along?" Jamie asked.

"About two months I found out the day of the fire I had already asked Linda to have Joe that night so I could tell you." Cat said.

"I'm sorry." Jamie repeated.

Cat looked up and Jamie could see all the anger gone from her eyes.

"Me too." She whispered before falling into his arms.

Jamie held her close. He knew they had a long way to go but he knew that somehow they would get through it.

* * *

**Note: Next chapter will be called Number two. **


	29. Chapter 29: Number two

Chapter 29: Number two

12 weeks

Cat took a deep breath as the doctor applied the cold gel to her stomach.

"Sorry I know it's cold." The doctor said.

Cat smiled.

The doctor rolled the ultrasound device over her stomach and Cat grab hold of Jamie's hand.

Things between the two of them had been tense for a while and Cat knew it was her fault. She overacted to the thought of losing him. But things were getting better, slowly day by day.

Cat heard the thumping of their baby's heartbeat. The beautiful sound brought Jamie out of his seat and to stand to by Cats side. Cat watched Jamie as he looked at the screen.

"Is everything ok with the baby?" Jamie asked the doctor.

His brow furrowed as he studied the doctor intently as if he could tell whether or not he was lying.

"Everything seems to be going well so far." The doctor replied.

Jamie brow tightened.

"Are you sure?" Jamie asked.

Cat gently traced a finger across Jamie's frown line.

Jamie looked down at her and Cat smiled.

"Our baby is fine do you want to know why?" Cat asked.

Jamie smiled as Cat hand came to rest upon his cheek.

"Why?" he asked.

Cat smiled.

"Because he or she will have us as parents." Cat pointed out.

Jamie laughed lightly and brought the palm of her hand to his lips so he could press a kiss to it.

* * *

16 weeks

Jamie watched as Cat tried to squeeze into a pair of jeans.

Although she wasn't showing yet Cat had definitely gotten bigger.

Jamie watched as she caught sight of him in the mirror.

"You better not be laughing." Cat said trying to hide her smile.

Jamie smiled at her before slowly walking over to her and wrapping his arms round her. Cat lent back against him.

"Never." Jamie replied kissing her cheek.

Cat sighed and relaxed against him contently.

"We should probably think about telling people soon." Jamie pointed out.

Cat turned in his arms and Jamie pulled her a little closer.

"I would like that." Cat smiled.

Jamie placed a gentle kiss to her lips.

"Good." Jamie replied.

He was getting too excited to keep this a secret from his family any longer.

* * *

Erin would be a liar if she said she hadn't notice Cat putting on weight but when she notice that Cat was no longer drinking wine at the dinner table she knew it was more than just putting on weight. Part of Erin wanted to ask Cat or Jamie but she knew they would tell them in their own time.

"We have something we would like to tell you all." Jamie said over Sunday dinner.

Erin along with the rest of her family gave Jamie their full attention.

Erin watched as Jamie looked over at Cat who smiled a nodded. Jamie took her hand and kissed it gently.

"Cat's pregnant." Jamie announced the joy on his face clear.

Erin excitedly hugged her brother.

"Congratulations." Erin said before turning to Cat.

Cat smiled as Erin hugged her.

"How far along are you?" Erin asked.

"Just over sixteen weeks." Cat replied.

Erin smiled she couldn't wait to meet her new niece or nephew.

* * *

20 weeks:

Jamie was devastated. Today was the day of his baby twenty week check-up but his last call had gone extremely sour and he was going to miss the appointment. Cat had been disappointed when he told her the bad news but she understood. She said she didn't mind going alone but that bothered Jamie.

Jamie picked up his phone and dialled a number.

"Commissioner Reagan's office." Bakers polite voice answer quickly.

"Baker its Jamie is my dad busy?" Jamie asked.

"Let me just check." Baker replied before putting him on hold.

A few minutes later the phone reconnected.

"Jamie, what's wrong?" His father asked.

Jamie sighed as he told him.

"I'm sorry son." His father replied.

"Is there any chance you could be there with her I would have asked Linda but I know she's already working today." Jamie asked.

"I would be honoured." His father replied.

Jamie sighed in relief.

"Thanks dad." Jamie replied.

Two hours later Jamie phone beeped he opened the message. It was from Cat.

"Our baby." The caption said.

Jamie smiled as he looked at the picture of their baby.

* * *

24 Weeks:

Jamie looked around his and Cat's old spare room. Today Danny and Hunter where going to help him decorate it for the new baby. They had chosen again to wait to find out the sex of the baby so Cat had chosen and pale yellow to paint the room. They had Joe's old cot and rocking chair to set up.

"Let me help." Cat begged.

Jamie shook his hand before pulling her towards the front door.

"Nope. The paint fumes are bad for the baby." Jamie pointed out.

Cat sighed kissing him gently.

Cat bent down and to speck to Joe.

"Hey kiddo how about me and you go get some ice cream and go see pop's and Grandpa?" Cat asked.

"Can we? Can we? Can we?" Joe asked jumping up and down with excitement.

Cat laughed.

"Of course." Cat replied.

* * *

30 weeks:

Cat had a bad feeling and what made it worse was she couldn't pin point what the bad feeling was about.

"You ok?" Jamie asked wrapping his arms round her waist.

Cat sighed, maybe she was being paranoid.

"Yeah." Cat lied.

She felt Jamie's arms tighten round her for a quick second before he moved away.

"Call me if it's not." Jamie said and Cat nodded.

* * *

Jamie had been at work three hours when he got a call from Cat.

"Hey you ok?" Jamie answered.

"Something's wrong with the baby Jamie." Cat cried.

Jamie felt his heartbeat quicken. Trying to keep himself calm Jamie replied;

"What do you mean?"

"It hurts Jamie." Cat cried.

Jamie could hear the pain in her voice and his first instinct was to go to her.

"Cat listen to me, I'm on my way." Jamie replied.

* * *

Cat had never felt such pain in her life. She gripped onto the kitchen counter and silently prayed for Jamie to hurry.

"Mummy?" Joe's worried voice called.

Cat turned to face her little boy trying to keep her pain and panic from her face.

"Mummy's ok darling." Cat lied.

Joe didn't look like he believed and when he hugged her leg Cat's heart broke.

"Daddy will be here soon." Cat said biting back her pain.

* * *

Jamie got back home in twenty minutes to find Cat gripping on to the kitchen counter and Joe holding on her leg. Jamie was over to them in seconds.

"It's going to be fine." He promised.

Jamie picked on Joe with one hand and placed his over behind Cat and helped her walked towards the door.

"Jamie it's too soon." Cat whispered.

Jamie could see the tears in her eyes that she was fighting back for Joe's sake.

"It's going to be fine." He repeated silently praying he would be right.

When they got to the hospital Cat was whisked away and Jamie was asked to wait he hated not knowing what was going with his wife. He called his family as Joe sat on his lap silently watching the door where his mummy had been taken.

One by one his family and Cat's brother arrived, Nicki and the boys taking over looking after Joe as they waited for news.

"Mr Reagan." a voice called.

Jamie stood up.

"Yes?" he answered urgently.

The doctor walked over to him.

"You wife has gone into premature labour." The doctor answered.

Jamie felt like his heart dropped.

"What does that mean for our baby?" Jamie asked.

The doctor took a deep breath.

"You baby is 30 weeks and healthy there is no reason to believe that you baby will not survive." The doctor replied.

Jamie sighed in relief.

* * *

Cat panted heavily.

"You're doing great honey." Jamie whispered pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"It's too soon." Cat cried.

Cat felt Jamie swallow.

"I know honey but everything's going to be ok but you have to push." Jamie replied.

Cat pushed again with everything she had.

"That's it Cat one more push." The doctor encourage.

Cat pushed holding Jamie's hand tightly.

"It's a girl." The doctor said.

Cat smiled for a split second before realising their little girl wasn't crying.

"Why isn't she crying?" Jamie asked noticing the same thing as her.

"Your daughter is a little small and having a little trouble breathing." The doctor replied calmly.

* * *

Two days old:

Danny followed the signs to the early baby unit.

"Can I help you?" The nurse asked.

Danny smiled.

"Yes I am here to see my niece Baby Reagan." Danny said.

The nurse nodded and smiled before point Danny in the right direction. After gently knocking Danny opened the door. Cat was sound asleep in the chair while Jamie stood staring down at his tiny little girl.

"How is she?" Danny asked.

Jamie looked up for a split second before looking back to his daughter.

"She's so small." He mumbled.

Danny had watched his baby brother be so strong over the last couple of days and now it seemed to be getting too much for him.

Walking over to his brother Danny put his arm around his shoulder.

"How is she?" Danny asked again.

Jamie sighed.

"The doctors said her breathing's getting better and if she continues to improve she won't have to be in the incubator for much longer." Jamie replied.

Danny held his sigh of relief in.

"She's strong." Danny replied.

"Yeah she is." Jamie added.

* * *

1 week old:

"Joe?" Jamie called and Joe ran over to him.

Jamie carried his son over to where Cat sat holding their little girl who was finally out of the incubator and if she continued to improve as she did she would be going home soon.

"Hey baby." Cat said to Joe as they approached.

"Mummy." Joe called excited.

Jamie put Joe down in front of the chair that Cat sat with their daughter.

"Joe we want to introduce you to someone." Jamie said.

Joe was already looking at his sister.

"This is Ava you little sister." Cat said.

Joe gently touched Ava's hand.

"Are going to say hello to Ava?" Jamie asked.

"Hello Ava." Joe whispered waving.

Jamie looked down at his family wondering just how he got this lucky.

* * *

**Note : Ok I just want to say thank you for your reviews and again really sorry this took so long. Anyway there will be one more chapter called Whole heart. Hope you liked this chapter and feel free to review. :) **


	30. Chapter 30: Whole heart

Chapter 30: Whole heart

The day thay brought Ava home Jamie and Cat had been so nervous but in the end it had gone a lot better than either of them had thought.

"She looks so tiny." Jamie commented as he and Cat watched Ava sleep soundly in her cot.

"She is tiny, but she's strong." Cat said hugging Jamie.

Jamie put his arm round Cats waist and pulled her close.

They had both been so worried about Ava when she was born. Jamie remembered her first night in this world and how much they both blamed themselves. But luckily for them both Ava had pulled through and got stronger and stronger day by day.

"Daddy?" A little voice called.

Jamie turned round to find Joe walking in rubbing his eyes.

"Hey buddy what you doing up?" Jamie asked bending down and picking up his son.

Joe rubbed his eyes in Jamie's arms.

"I had a scary dream." Joe mumbled.

"Oh baby its ok." Cat said rubbing her Joe's cheek with her finger.

Jamie tightened his hold on Joe.

"It's just a dream buddy." Jamie said.

But Joe had already fallen back to sleep in Jamie's arms.

Jamie kissed Joe's head.

Jamie looked across at his daughter, then to his wife. His life and his heart finally seemed whole.

* * *

Four years later;

Cat never expected the life she had with Jamie but she couldn't be more grateful that she had it. She had two beautiful children and a husband who adored her.

"Are you sure this is ok?" Cat asked.

She loved her job at the morgue but she missed the hospital and a recent position had popped up.

"If you want to go back to the hospital, I will support you all the way." Jamie replied.

Cat kissed his cheek.

"But it means I will be away from home a lot more." Cat warned.

Jamie pulled her into his arms with a sigh.

"Joe is in school, Ava is in preschool. We can handle this. If this is what you want Cat then we will make this happen." Jamie replied.

That was one of the things Cat loved most about Jamie he was so determined, especially when it came to the happiness of his own family.

"So tell me Cat do you want to be a doctor in the ER again?" Jamie asked.

Cat felt herself smile.

"Yes." Cat replied.

She felt Jamie's lips on her forehead.

"Then knock there socks off in the interview and get that job." Jamie ordered lightly.

Cat snuggled into his arms feeling completely safe.

* * *

10 years later:

15 year old Joe Regan watched his 11 year old sister.

"Ava?" Joe called.

Ava turned round and looked at him she put her finger to her lips.

"What are you doing?" Joe whispered.

"It's mum and dads anniversary and I wanted to make them breakfast." Ava replied.

Joe looked at his sister doubtfully.

"Where's the breakfast?" Joe asked.

Ava sighed looking disappointed.

"I need someone's help they won't me cook by myself." Ava complained.

Her eyes filled up with tears and her lips began to tremble.

Joe rolled his eyes. He hated seeing his sister cry and he knew she knew it.

"I'll help you." Joe replied.

Ava's face lit up and Joe couldn't help but smile to.

After they cooked breakfast Ava knocked on their parents' bedroom door while Joe stood behind her carrying the breakfast they had just made.

"Come in." Their mother's sleepy voice called.

Ava bounded into the room jumping up and down till she reached their parents bed before she jumped on them.

"Happy anniversary." Ava cried.

Joe watched as their parents sat up in bed both smiling stupidly at each other.

"We made you breakfast." Ava added.

Joe walked slowly over to his parent's bed and handed his father the tray.

"You helped her with this?" his father asked.

Joe nodded.

"Happy anniversary." Joe added.

* * *

16 years later:

Ava closed her eyes. She knew she should have never snuck out tonight but her boyfriend Jack had been so insistent and she wanted him to like her.

"Hello?" Joe's tired and impatient voice answered on the third ring.

"Joe I think I'm in trouble." Ava cried.

She heard shuffling outside of the bathroom she had locked herself in.

"Where are you?" Joe asked now wide awake and worried.

Ava told him the address.

"I'll be right there." Joe replied before the phone went dead.

Ava took a deep breath. Tonight was not meant to be like this, she was just meant to hang out with a few friends before going home and slipping back into bed without either of her parents finding out. Not running from a guy who was meant to care about her but in reality wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Ava?" Jacks voice called from outside the door.

Ava felt her skin cruel as her breathing increased.

"Come on Ava I'm sorry. You know I love you." Jack called.

Ava wanted to laugh at his words; he just wanted to get her into bed.

_FLASHBACK _

_Ava sat next to Jack as he kissed her neck. He smelt of beer and weed and it was making her feel sick. _

"_I want to go home." Ava said pushing Jack away. _

_Jack laughed. _

"_Come on baby were having fun stay a little longer." Jack begged kissing her cheek again. _

_Ava had thought having an older boyfriend like Jack would be cool and mature but it just turned out to piss everyone off. Jack was two years older than her and he had wooed her with his cool car and love for fun attitude. _

"_Look I'm just going to go home." Ava said standing up. _

"_Come on baby." Jack said pulling her back down to the sofa. _

_Ava tried to pull herself out of his grip but somehow she end up underneath him as kissed his way up her neck. Ava shoved at him with all her strength but he wouldn't budge. _

"_Get off me." Ava shouted. _

_Jack laughed and Ava felt trapped. _

_She thought harder against him. _

"_Come on baby you know you want this." Jack said. _

"_No." Ava shouted. _

_She pushed at him as he tried to pull her shirt above her head. _

"_I said no." Ava screamed as Jack pulled at her shirt. _

_Ava thrashed on the sofa harder making it harder and hard for Jack to touch her. Ava raised her knee to Jacks balls and he fell of the sofa hailing in pain. Ava rain from the sofa reaching the bathroom she locked the door and dialled the only person she knew wouldn't judge her. _

_END OF FLASHBACK _

"Ava?" he called again.

She could hear the annoyance in his voice.

She heard the music stop.

"What's going on?" Jack shouted.

Ava heard a bang outside the door.

"My sister, where is she?" Joe's angry voice called from outside.

Ava ran to the door open it.

"Joe." She cried flinging herself into her brother's arms.

Joe caught her easily and held her to his chest.

"Hey, it's ok I'm here your safe." Joe promised.

The day Joe was done with school he joined the police academy he wanted to follow in the Reagan family footsteps and although he no longer lived at home, he always went out of his way to make sure Ava new she could go to him with anything anytime.

Ava sobbed in her brothers.

"Let's get you home." Joe whispered as he led her out the house.

* * *

20 years later:

Cat next to Jamie with Ava along with the rest of their family surrounding them, today was Joe's graduation day from the academy. Cat smiled as her son took to the stage his family cheering in his support.

"I can't believe our son is now a police office." Jamie whispered.

Cat smiled as she looked at her excited husbands face.

She remembered the day he told them he was joining the police academy.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Can I talk to you guys?" Joe asked. _

_Cat looked at Jamie who shrugged his shoulders. _

"_Sure kid, what's up?" Jamie replied turning to face his child._

_Cat looked at Joe too. _

"_I wanted to talk to you guys about joining the police academy." Joe said. _

_His face was serious and Cat new at that moment that no matter what either she or Jamie said this was something that Joe wanted. _

"_Is that what you want?" Jamie asked. _

_Joe nodded then looked from his mother to his father and back again. _

"_If that's what you want then I will support you." Jamie replied. _

_Cat new Jamie was proud and if she was honest so was she but that didn't mean she wasn't worried._

"_Mum?" Joe said. _

_Cat smiled at her son. _

"_If you joining the police academy is what you want then you have my support." Cat said. _

_Joe smiled. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

The rest of the Reagan family had been so impressed too which showed as they watched Joe graduate.

* * *

25 years later:

Jamie adjusted is tie.

"Hey handsome you ready?" Cat asked from the doorway.

Jamie smiled at his wife before turning it into a frown.

"I will never be ready for today." He said.

Cat laughed.

"Daddy?" his daughter's voice called from the hallway.

Jamie walked towards his daughter's voice and stop short she looked stunning. Today was Ava's wedding day she was marrying Joe partner, Jason he was a good man and Jamie new that he would take care of Ava but she was growing up too fast for Jamie's liking.

"Yes baby?" Jamie asked.

"I'm ready." She whispered.

Jamie sighed today was the day he would finally have to hand his no longer little girl over.

"I know." Jamie replied.

After the wedding Jamie sat with his and Cat's hand connected.

"Thank you." Cat whispered.

Jamie looked at her.

"What for?" Jamie asked.

"For them." Cat replied looking from Joe who sat with his very pregnant girlfriend to Ava who danced in her new husbands arms.

"Thank you too." Jamie replied and Cat laughed.

Jamie smiled as he watched his family he couldn't imagine being happy, he really was living a happy life.

* * *

**Note: Ok that's it. I hate writing endings I really do especially since I know this story could carry on. Anyway I am considering writing some short stories about Jamie's promotion to detective, Cat going back to the hospital, the day that the rest of the Reagans meet Ava for the first time, Joe joining the academy and Ava and Joe's partner love story. They will be short stories but tell me what you think? **

**Anyway thank you for reading my story I hope you enjoyed it and thank you for your reviews I really enjoyed reading them. **


End file.
